


Словно рыба на песке

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: Во время финального сражения охотников с левиафанами объявляется Бог собственной персоной. После исполнения, на прощание, нескольких просьб братьев Винчестеров, он упаковывает в свой чемоданчик все существующее сверхъестественное и увозит в никуда. Оставшись без возможности охотиться на нечисть, Сэм уговаривает упирающегося Дина осесть в небольшом городке неподалеку от Су-Фолс.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Fish Out of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425939) by [nyxocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity). 



> Фик переведен на СПН ББ-16  
> *  
> Прекрасные иллюстрации можно посмотреть тут: https://yadi.sk/d/uPdllG-_32JAsw

Глава 1

Дин привел их сюда, и все оставшиеся охотники с готовностью последовали за ним. И теперь, глядя на их окровавленные мрачные лица, он сомневается – а не сглупил ли? Что, если он тупо ведет их на смерть?  
Они сражались с демонами-одиночками, справлялись как с сиюминутными проблемами, так и с концом света; спасали мир силами одного человека, одной битвы, однако все это было равносильно попытке вычерпать океан ложкой. Но сегодня они нанесут левиафанам удар, подобного которому не знала ни одна битва. И каждый, кто стоит рядом с Дином – здесь, потому что верит в это.  
Их должно быть больше, но не все добрались до конца. Их некогда оплакивать. Не теперь.  
Все вокруг тонет в диком реве – левиафаны, с ними армия мерзких монстров издают боевой клич и рвутся вонзить свои острые когти и не менее острые клыки в человеческую плоть. Жуткий звук. Какофония кровавой бойни и смертельных ран. Но это самое прекрасное, что Дин слышит за долгое время. Кровь закипает в жилах; меч в руке лежит как влитой. Все чувства обострены, каждый нерв напряжен, мускулы в боевой готовности – ярость, копившаяся в нем больше шести лет, готова в любой момент вырваться наружу. Он так давно не сражался в подобной битве!  
Над головой какая-то тварь с шумом раскрывает свои огромные крылья, обдавая его тяжелыми кровавыми брызгами, и пикирует на него одним плавным движением.  
Дин бежит, уводя дракона за собой, а затем, заняв позицию, выжидает. Приказывает инстинктам заткнуться, а ногам – врасти в землю. Ждет, пока монстр летит на него стрелой, рассекая воздух. Дракон раскрывает вонючую пасть, и Дин чует его смертельный смрад и слабый запах озона, но все равно остается на месте. Мгновения растягиваются в вечность, и каждое из них ощущается так, словно под кожей проносится табун лошадей.  
В последнюю секунду, спасаясь от огромных зубов, он ныряет вниз и вспарывает дракону шею. Меч едва проникает сквозь плотные чешуйки, но он проталкивает его глубже, стараясь достать незащищенную кожу под подбородком. Черная жижа брызжет, мешая видеть, но Дин успевает заметить направленный на него злобный взгляд красного глаза.  
Неизвестно, выживет Дин или погибнет, сейчас это его и не волнует.  
Вот ради чего он был рожден.  
Ливень заливает поле боя, монстры завывают, земля покрывается множеством трупов. Среди этого кровавого месива изувеченных тел бушует битва. Лязг мечей, клацанье зубов, свист топоров и боевые крики сливаются с воплями умирающих. Измотанные охотники продолжают бой, несмотря на то, что едва держатся на ногах; некоторые бьются, забравшись на заваленного Дином дракона. Ноги Дина скользят на ошметках тел, а земля так глубоко пропиталась кровью, что ее красный цвет не смывает даже непрекращающийся ливень.  
На его глазах левиафан вгрызается сквозь рубашку в Гарта, превращая его живот в развороченные кровавые клочья. Дин одним взмахом сносит твари башку, надеясь, что охотники с химикатами сделают свое дело и добьют расчлененных левиафанов.  
Тянутся минуты, и гибнет все больше охотников. Дин чувствует, как Гарт оседает на его руках. Оглядываясь, он видит шатающегося на своих длинных ногах Сэма. Тамару, которая исчезает под массой нападающих тварей, но тут же появляется – окровавленная и что-то кричащая. Дин понимает – это конец, им не выстоять. Они сделали все, что могли. Даже если попытаться спасти оставшихся и вывести их отсюда, то он этого уже не сможет. Их окружает армия монстров. Немного поредевшая, но по-прежнему огромная, чтобы с легкостью их уничтожить всех до одного.  
– Ты и я, Сэм, – говорит Дин, прижимаясь спиной к спине брата.  
– Как всегда, – слышится в ответ.  
Он защищает от монстров потерявшего сознание Гарта, понимая, что сможет простоять не дольше пары секунд. Твари наседают со всех сторон; Дин уже ощущает, как его спина вдавливается в спину брата. Под натиском чужого веса они оседают все ниже. Сэм кряхтит, когда что-то его разрезает, по шее Дина уже скребут жуткие зубы левиафана. Он не может поднять руку с мечом, поэтому просто закрывает глаза и делает то, что в другое время вряд ли сделал, но сейчас ему плевать – тянется за рукой брата. Пальцы Сэма сжимают ладонь Дина в предсмертном прикосновении. Вот и все. Они оба понимают, что это…  
Вдруг вся бойня со скрежетом замирает, и монстры так быстро разлетаются в стороны, что Дин и Сэм буквально валятся друг на друга, больше ничем не сдавливаемые. Под ногами что-то ярко блестит, и, посмотрев вниз, Дин видит, как из дыры в животе Гарта вырывается сноп ослепляюще белого света.  
Когда свет рассеивается, Гарт встает на ноги, живой и здоровый, разглядывая свой живот, словно впервые его видит.  
– Охренеть, это что тут сейчас было? Я, конечно, не жалуюсь…  
Дин ошалело молчит с открытым ртом, как будто готовится дать объяснения, но некто собственной персоной произносит слова вместо него:  
– Все закончилось.  
Рядом с ними стоит седовласый старик; в руке у него простая деревянная трость, на лице – окладистая борода, аккуратные усы, и опасный блеск в глубине темных глаз.  
Дин несколько раз моргает, стараясь осознать такой поворот событий… и, господи боже! Этот старик – Кристофер Ли?  
Левиафаны и остальные твари отступают, скуля, собираются в большой круг.  
Кристофер Ли делает нетерпеливый жест рукой, и левиафаны на секунду замолкают, а затем с воплями начинают извергать из носов и ртов черную густую жижу, которая тут же вспыхивает пламенем, но быстро гаснет под ветром и дождем.  
Освобожденные от нечисти люди, а также оставшиеся в живых монстры улепетывают в разные стороны что есть мочи. Охотники застывают на какое-то мгновение, но тут старик делает очередной взмах ладонью – и все исчезают. На месте остаются только Сэм с Дином. Тут и дождь прекращается, а сквозь тучи уже начинает проглядывать солнце.  
– Они в безопасности, – говорит Кристофер Ли; теперь-то Дин точно уверен, что это действительно Ли. – Я их по домам отослал. И оставил послание. Такое же, как и вам собираюсь сообщить.  
– Саруман? – ошеломленно выдыхает стоящий рядом Сэм.  
– Вы же на самом деле знаете кто я, не так ли? – спрашивает Кристофер Ли, пристально глядя своими блестящими, словно черные бусины, глазами на Дина.  
О, да! Дин вполне может догадаться.  
– Ну, так теперь у нас Дракула в боги подался? – неуверенно язвит он, делая шаг к старику.  
– Как всегда умничаешь, Дин, – цокнув языком, с сожалением замечает Бог. – И никакой благодарности.  
Он говорит что-то еще, но Дин едва его слышит – он вообще не слушает. Внутри начинает нарастать волна ярости; она бежит по венам так же, как в самом начале битвы, собирая весь накопленный гнев за последние шесть лет.  
– Благодарить?! – неверяще переспрашивает Дин. – За то, что ты наконец объявился? Столько смертей! Я побывал в Аду, Сэм – в Клетке, наши мама, папа, дед с бабушкой… и что? Нам теперь полагается благодарить тебя за то, что ты, в конце концов, устал развлекаться с проститутками в Рио? Выдохся? Руку в скибол натрудил? – Дин буквально выплевывает обвинения, подходя все ближе к пожилому мужчине.  
– Дин! – предупреждающе зовет его Сэм, и Дин колеблется, затем нервно оглядывается на брата.  
Сэм одними губами шепчет ему, словно Всемогущий собственной персоной, стоящий в пяти футах от них, ничего не услышит:  
– Он, может, и козел, но все-таки Бог.  
Шквал мата из уст Дина ничем не удалось бы измерить, так как наружу не вырвалось ни словечка.  
– Вы с братом были полезны, Дин, поэтому я склонен благоволить вам, однако не искушайте судьбу. Скажите спасибо, что я вообще пришел.  
После чего Бог присаживается. Вот прямо садится, где стоит – на тушу какого-то мертвого монстра с тентаклями вместо ног. Снимает с ноги туфлю и принимается массировать скрюченными пальцами ступню.  
– Этот сосуд стареет, – произносит он, покачивая головой и яростно потирая ногу. – Было гораздо легче, когда вы, люди, умирали молодыми. Я ведь все создал так неспроста. Но вы же всегда думаете, что знаете лучше! С этой вашей наукой и дурацкой неповторимостью.  
Он бормочет себе под нос, скорее разговаривая с собой, нежели с Винчестерами, но они, стоит отметить, и не в силах как-то реагировать – слишком ошеломлены таким поворотом событий.  
До того как Дин находит слова для продолжения беседы, Бог уже снова стоит обутый и сурово глядит на них.  
– Послание мое вам таково: с сегодняшнего дня человечество начинает жизнь с чистого листа!  
Дин, наклонив голову, смотрит на старика. Это что, теперь левиафаны уничтожены, демоны снова в аду, а ангелы – на небесах?  
– То есть, ты нажмешь на кнопку перезапуска?  
– Нет, я имею в виду, что все кончено, Дин. Я ухожу и всех забираю с собой: ангелов, демонов, монстров, всех созданий, отличных от людей.  
– Чего? – Дин в недоумении поднимает руки. – Ты упакуешь их всех в чемодан и увезешь на курорт куда-нибудь на край вселенной?  
– Альфа Центавра прекрасна в это время года, – загадочно улыбаясь, заявляет Бог.  
То, что сам Господь читал Дугласа Адамса, сильно удивляет Дина, но по-настоящему охренеть от этого факта ему мешает полнейшее изумление от того, что, собственно, он им вещает.  
– Ты говоришь…  
– Я говорю, что вы оба теперь свободны. Я говорю, что завтра первый день оставшейся вам жизни, ну или как там звучат все эти идиотские клише из популярных сейчас книжек? – Бог пожимает плечами. – В общем, все закончилось.  
– Вы… просто покинете человечество? – осмеливается наконец спросить Сэм, таким тоном, словно ни за что и никогда в это не поверит.  
Бог просто отмахивается.  
– Я покинул человечество давно. У меня полно других игрушек, если вы понимаете, о чем я. К тому же, человечеству я перестал быть нужен, как только оно изобрело оружие и огонь. Вы сами все испоганили, – заявляет он с нажимом, – без сомнений! Но я создал вас по своему подобию, – добавляет и опять пожимает плечами: – Сам не знаю, почему я жду от вас иного поведения?  
Дин практически уверен, что слышит, как отваливается челюсть Сэма.  
– С вами, наверное, все будет в порядке, – кивая на каждое слово, продолжает Бог. – Вам не впервой.  
С другой стороны, сам Дин вот-вот свалится с сердечным приступом, что неудивительно.  
– Зачем тогда ты вернулся?  
– Потому что вы созданы по моему образу и подобию.  
– Тщеславие? – просто спрашивает Дин.  
– В этот раз ты не победишь, Дин, – глаза-бусины сурово смотрят на Винчестера, и тот под напором отступает. – Однако, если тебе грустно, то могу вернуть левиафанов, и пусть спектакль продолжается.  
Дин затыкается, решив, что лучше оставить все как есть. Бог какое-то время пристально всматривается в Дина, но затем почти незаметно кивает головой.  
В наступившей тишине раздается едва слышный выдох Сэма:  
– Дин, моя голова… Люцифер исчез.  
– Что?  
– Он правда исчез, – Сэм с облегчением смотрит на брата широко раскрытыми глазами, а тот не может понять, как такое возможно.  
– Побочный эффект лечения пострадавших в этой бойне, – подает голос Бог. – Всегда пожалуйста.  
Как жаль, что Дин просто не в состоянии в данный момент толком соображать, да и времени по всей видимости остается мало – Бог явно собирается их покинуть: он уже отступил назад, крепче сжимая трость.  
Бог готов оставить эту планету, и у Дина, может быть, всего пара секунд, чтобы сказать то, что он хочет.  
– Прежде чем ты уйдешь, мы хотели бы еще кое-что попросить, – наконец выдает он.  
– Я всех спас, вылечил твоего брата, забираю всю нечисть со всей планеты. Дарю вам шанс пожить нормальной жизнью, а у тебя еще хватает наглости просить больше? – громогласно вопрошает Господь.  
– Мы воевали за тебя долгие годы! Остановили Люцифера и Апокалипсис. Тебе же несложно сотворить кое-что буквально одним движением брови? Думаю, ты мог бы оказать нам такую милость.  
Выражение на лице Бога явно указывает на несогласие с этим утверждением, но он не исчезает, а останавливается и, сложив руки на груди, пристально смотрит на Дина.  
– Продолжай. Я заинтригован.  
– Верни Бобби, – выпаливает Дин почти одновременно с Сэмом.  
– Невозможно, – машет отрицательно головой Бог. – Он у меня руководит небесным колл-центром. И он незаменим.  
Дин недоуменно моргает, пытаясь понять услышанное. Это самое безумное, что он встречал в своей жизни. До того нелепое, что несколько долгих секунд Дин попросту не может сложить картинку в своей голове – Бобби на Небесах, в своей неизменной бейсболке, вокруг беспроводные ресиверы мигают лампочками, он говорит в микрофон и щелкает переключателями на гигантской панели вызовов.  
– Бобби управляет… колл-центром на Небесах? – переспрашивает Дин, словно Бог над ним прикалывается.  
– Адская была видать у него работенка – отвечать на звонки охотников, а?  
С этим Дин не может поспорить, но все же…  
– Серьезно? Бобби?  
– Закрыть ад и рай я не могу, Дин. Человеческим душам по-прежнему надо куда-то уходить после смерти. И мне нужны люди, чтобы за всем этим присматривать. Никаких исключений.  
– Погодите, – встревает в спор Сэм.  
Бог хмуро глядит на него.  
– У нас есть кое-что для вас.  
Вот это новость для Дина! Что у них есть такого, чего захотел бы Бог?  
– Амулет, – продолжает Сэм, и Бог так же, как и Дин, скептически приподнимает брови. – Тот, который указывает на ваше местоположение.  
Прищурившись, Дин смотрит на брата, а у самого сердце делает двойной кульбит. Тот самый амулет? Его амулет? Он у Сэма?  
Сэм тут же делает вид огорченного и немного виноватого брата и, пряча глаза от Дина, присаживается и расстегивает молнию на своем маленьком рюкзаке…  
Из него прорывается яркий свет, едва не ослепив Дина. Прикрыв рукой глаза, усиленно моргая и щурясь, Дин смотрит на свисающий с пальцев Сэма амулет – его амулет, как напоминает ему внутренний голос.  
Бог тяжко вздыхает, едва увидев кулон.  
– Я сотворил его, чтобы мои создания могли найти меня, и с тех пор он для меня как заноза в заднице.  
– Подожди, – до Дина внезапно доходит, – значит, каждый раз, когда кто-то тебя искал, ты… знал?  
– Эта проклятая штуковина вполне может работать и как отличный космический пейджер, – согласно кивает Бог, не отрывая взгляда от болтающегося кулона.  
Вообще Дина вроде бы не удивляет тот факт, что Бог последнюю тысячу лет не отвечает на звонки. Но не предполагал, что настолько буквально.  
– Не хотелось бы такую вещь оставлять без присмотра, отправляясь в долгосрочный отпуск, не так ли? – заявляет Сэм, уже перестав поражаться равнодушию Бога.  
– Ты считаешь, что можешь торговаться человеческими душами, словно это карточки с Покемонами ? – с укором спрашивает его Бог, почесывая бороду.  
В возникшей паузе Сэм снова выглядит каким-то виноватым и сомневающимся.  
– Ох, ну кого я обманываю? – наконец пожимает плечами Бог. – Так все всегда и происходит. Ладно, по рукам – он ваш.  
– Благодарю, – только и успевает произнести Сэм, как амулет исчезает из его рук.  
Дин испытывает невероятное облегчение от того, что Бобби вернется, и что страх за Сэма, торгующегося с Богом его же амулетом, оказывается напрасным. Все это грозит захлестнуть сознание Дина. На секунду это чуть было не происходит, но он удерживает контроль над разумом, ведь у него еще есть дела к Богу.  
– Еще три просьбы, – выступает он вперед.  
– Это тебе не телешоу, Дин, – в голосе Бога слышны опасные нотки.  
– Небольшие, – Дин очень надеется, что так и есть. Он и о возвращении Бобби так думал… – Первое – пусть у Адама будет прямой рейс из Преисподней прямо на Небеса.  
– Резонно, – Бог кивает, соглашаясь. – Готово.  
– Второе – верни Джимми Новака в семью.  
Бог молчит какое-то время, кивая.  
– Тоже обоснованно. Готово.  
– Третье – верни Кастиэля, и пусть он будет обычным парнем.  
Бог прекращает кивать и с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрит на Дина.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы он стал человеком?  
– Да. Только сделай так, чтобы он оставался… Касом.  
– Похожим на Джимми Новака? – снова покачивая головой, спрашивает Бог.  
– Ну да, – подтверждает Дин, думая, как было бы странно, если бы Кас выглядел по-другому.  
– А если он не хочет быть человеком?  
– Уверен на сто процентов, что он с большим удовольствием останется человеком тут, на Земле, чем уйдет с тобой куда бы то ни было.  
Бог вроде соглашается с доводами Дина.  
– Я предоставлю ему выбор. Но, Дин… – он странно улыбается Винчестеру. – Помни – ты сам об этом просил. Дин, Сэм, наслаждайтесь спокойной жизнью!  
Произнеся это, старик поднимает свою сумку и стучит отполированной деревянной тростью по пропитавшейся кровью земле.  
– Пишите письма, – кричит ему вслед Дин.  
Бог исчезает, не одарив их напоследок и взглядом. Дин закатывает глаза, качая головой.  
– Это правда произошло? – моргая на солнце, удивленно спрашивает Сэм.  
Дин осматривает поле боя, где трупы исчезают прямо на глазах. Тело дракона начинает рассыпаться черным пеплом, который моментально развеивается по ветру. Вовсю сияет солнце, небо чистое, будто и не было жуткого ливня всего каких-то десять минут назад.  
– Посмотри сам, – разводит Дин руками. – Вряд ли ты мог себе даже вообразить, что Бог у нас – самый пафосный мудак в мире. С другой стороны, я…  
– Да уж, на это стоило посмотреть, – соглашается с братом Сэм.  
Они ждут несколько минут, пока трава вокруг не становится снова чистой и зеленой, какой была до боя. Затем еще немного. Наконец Сэм многозначительно смотрит на Дина.  
– Мне кажется, тебе надо было конкретизировать запрос, чтобы Бобби и Каса доставили именно сюда.  
Дин, сжав челюсти, смотрит туда, где только что стоял Бог.  
И видит кристально ясную двойную радугу, пересекающую яркое небо, словно самый огромный в мире транспарант «Идите вы на хер!».  
***  
– Вот мудила, – хмуро бормочет себе под нос Дин, и они выдвигаются по направлению к хижине Руфуса. Ведь это единственное место, что им осталось в память о Бобби.  
По дороге они избавляются от послужившей им развалюхи и пересаживаются в свою Импалу. Едва Дин оказывается за рулем и окунается в такой знакомый запах кожи и бензина, на его лице появляется практически такое же выражение, что и во время просмотра отличного грязного порно.  
– Привет, детка, – мурлычет он, улыбаясь и поглаживая приборную панель.  
Целую минуту Дин просто сидит, впитывая в себя это ощущение единения – его спина расслабляется, опираясь на знакомое сиденье, руки ласково обхватывают руль.  
– Ты… мог бы так не делать? – напряженным голосом просит Сэм, и этот тон означает, что Дин, видимо, в этот раз пересек границы допустимого.  
– Да ладно тебе, Сэм. Разве ты ни капли не рад, что она снова с нами?  
Сэм какое-то мгновение размышляет, затем кивает, соглашаясь:  
– Ну да, может быть.  
И Дин замечает, что брат после этих слов тоже откидывается на сиденье и расслабляется.  
Они обмениваются улыбками, хотя, конечно, радость Сэма не сравнится с Диновой. Он заводит мотор, несколько секунд наслаждается его рычанием, а затем нажимает на газ.  
***  
Бобби оказывается на месте. Сидит на диване, в неизменной кепке, с пивом в руке, словно давно уже ждет их.  
Дин обнимает его так крепко, что сам чувствует, как хрустят ребра. В этот момент в нем даже просыпается нечто вроде благодарности Богу. Но это ощущение длится всего секунду.  
***  
Они остаются в хижине на неделю. Смотрят телешоу, латинские мыльные оперы и черно-белые фильмы. Бобби готовит на всех, периодически ворчит и требует привезти ему то одно, то другое. Он становится похожим на их личного повара. Дин с Сэмом послушно и с улыбкой доставляют все, что он просит, отчего Бобби только больше ворчит. Но братья все равно замечают, как за этим брюзжаньем он старается спрятать довольную улыбку.  
Они проводят вечера на крыльце – любуются закатами, наслаждаются ощущением, что лето уже не за горами, пьют пиво и играют в карты. Между делом они также шерстят интернет в надежде напасть на след Кастиэля и какой-нибудь ночной нечисти, но им не очень-то везет с поисками.  
К концу недели Бобби заявляет, что достаточно с ними понянчился и теперь собирается вернуться на «Свалку Сингера», чтобы ее восстановить.  
– Привет от меня передавай шерифу Миллз, – хитро подмигивает ему Дин.  
Они прощаются у хижины и смотрят, как Бобби уезжает вдаль по лесной дороге. Потом братья тоже садятся в Импалу и возвращаются в мир, чтобы лично убедиться, что же осталось от сверхъестественного после божественной чистки.  
***  
Восемь недель спустя в Чикаго Дин наконец признает: Бог потрудился на славу и сдержал обещание. Братья вроде бы наткнулись на три зацепки, но они привели их всего лишь к обычным поехавшим крышей засранцам из числа людей.  
Монстры, призраки, демоны… Все исчезли. Окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Проходит еще неделя, и уже Сэм смотрит на него и говорит:  
– Их действительно нет, Дин.  
Дин буквально слышит непроизнесенное: «И что же нам теперь делать?».  
Блядь, если б он только знал! Он не приспособлен для такой жизни. Да-да, он прожил год с Лизой и Беном, с горем пополам прикидываясь не-охотником, но продолжал быть им. Это его сущность. У него буквально руки чешутся от желания схватить или пистолет, или флягу со святой водой, или соль. Да все что угодно из багажника Импалы!  
Он знает, как сражаться с монстрами, как спасать мир. Все движения, четкие правила и знания отпечатались у него в подкорке, стали практически инстинктом.  
Он не знает, что такое «просто жить».  
Он понятия не имеет, как это делается.  
***  
Еще несколько дней они едут дальше. Пока однажды в одном из мотелей Сэм не поворачивается к Дину и прямо не спрашивает – как долго это еще будет продолжаться?  
– А что нам делать, Сэм? – огрызается Дин, раздраженный не желающей закрываться молнией на сумке. – Купить домик с белым заборчиком в пригороде? Завести собаку и парочку приемных детей? Где мы возьмем столько денег? У меня есть только кое-какие навыки в строительстве, ты вообще недоучка-юрист. И да, не забывай – много ли братьев в нашем возрасте живут вместе?  
– Ладно, – тянет Сэм после секундного раздумья. – Только я как-то завис на моменте, где мы заводим приемных детей.  
Дин хмуро отмахивается.  
– Ты понимаешь, о чем я! Сама эта идея… Это не наша жизнь.  
– А какая она, наша жизнь тогда, а, Дин?  
Колесить по проселочным дорогам на машине, жить в мотелях, питаться из пакетов и одноразовых упаковок, оплачивать все это фальшивыми кредитками. Так они жили до сих пор, и нет причин что-либо менять.  
Кроме разве что одной – больше нет смысла так жить.  
Напряжение между ними ощутимо нарастает. Ни один не может что-то предложить, оба готовы взорваться и словно чего-то ждут.  
У Дина нет ответа на вопрос брата. Он чувствует, как Сэм стоит сзади, прожигает ему спину взглядом и ждет, сложив руки на груди, когда же Дин расскажет ему, какова их жизнь на самом деле.  
Дин, нервно скрежеща зубами, сжимает в кулаке ручку сумки. Отец, монстры, демоны, ангелы, ад и рай, еще и левиафаны! У него попросту времени не было задаваться подобными вопросами. И вообще Дин даже представить себе не мог, что наступит день, когда придется задуматься о таких вещах.  
Он молча встает и уходит в ванную. Дверь за ним щелкает замком как-то уж слишком громко, он в сердцах бьет по ней. Затем раздевается и включает душ.  
Вода хлещет по плечам горячими иглами, но и они не могут смыть воспоминание о словах Сэма: «Какая она, наша жизнь тогда, а, Дин?».  
После душа он тщательно вытирается и, почти одетый, открывает дверь ванной, собираясь с духом для нового разговора с Сэмом, который наверняка его ждет лежа на кровати, уставившись в телевизор, или же сидит сгорбленный над своим ноутбуком за столом у окна.  
Его встречает темнота и благословенная тишина. Сэм спит. Лежит лицом в подушку, одна нога в носке торчит из-под одеяла. Если у них когда-нибудь будет свой дом, то Сэму определенно понадобится кровать побольше.  
Дин выбрасывает мысли из головы и заваливается на свою кровать.  
***  
Просыпается он утром под бубнеж Сэма – тот читает что-то на латыни. Дин взволнованно садится, простыни сбиваются у него в ногах, и он спешно выпутывается из них, вскакивая с кровати уже с оружием в руках.  
Сэм за столом замолкает и, удивленно изогнув брови, смотрит на подорвавшегося брата. Всем лицом он как будто говорит: «Что с тобой?» и «Чувак, ты чего это скачешь в нижнем белье?», а через секунду: «Совсем спятил?».  
– Не смотри на меня так, – фыркает Дин, смущенно и одновременно взволнованно. – Это ты тут на латыни читал, а убивать кого-то во время латинских декламаций – это же практически рефлекс!  
Сэм ухмыляется, качает головой и вновь переводит взгляд на открытую перед ним книгу.  
– Я пытался произнести заклинание.  
– Зачем? – удивляется Дин, опуская оружие, так как очевидно, что на Сэма никто не нападал.  
– Посмотреть, работает ли.  
– А почему бы им не работать? – не понимает Дин, бросая взгляд на брата, пока натягивает джинсы. Внезапно до него доходит; глаза широко распахиваются, и он останавливается, не закончив движения. – Так он и магию забрал, да?  
Сэм кивает, в задумчивости закусывая верхнюю губу.  
– Что, вероятно, означает – исчезли земные духи коренных американцев, языческие божества, да и все остальные боги тоже. Короче – все.  
– А он такое может? – спрашивает Дин, позабыв о болтающихся на бедрах джинсах. – Забрать другие религиозные воплощения у людей?  
– Он планету создал, – пожимает плечами Сэм; на секунду его взгляд падает на полуодетого Дина, но он тут же отводит глаза.  
Дин наконец натягивает джинсы, но не застегнув молнию, тяжело садится на кровать. Он роняет голову на руки, вцепившись пальцами в волосы.  
– Гребаный козел, – бормочет он и вздыхает, подняв глаза на Сэма. – Кажется, мы действительно теперь остались без дела, – подтверждает он и тут же корит себя за то, что дал отличную возможность возобновить вчерашний разговор.  
Сэм просто кивает в ответ. Дин больше благодарен, чем удивлен, что Сэм снова не лезет с вопросами, что же им дальше делать. Потому что у Дина по-прежнему нет ни малейшей идеи! Он все еще никак не может принять мысль, что вокруг настала стопроцентно нормальная жизнь. Ну не может этого быть!  
Вместо этого Сэм – тот самый Сэм, который уже три штата переливает из пустого в порожнее и дошел до стадии «может быть, хоть что-то еще можно сделать» – съезжает с темы!  
– Давай навестим Бобби, – предлагает он.  
Немногим позже Дин поймет, что Сэм вовсе не менял тему.  
***  
«Свалка Сингера» сперва не кажется какой-то обновленной, вплоть до момента, пока братья не заворачивают за кучу металлолома и перед их глазами не показывается бетонная подушка с торчащими из нее большими деревянными балками. Рядом со скелетом будущего дома стоит старый, побитый трейлер Бобби. Дин паркует Импалу возле него.  
У трейлера установлена жаровня; около нее на бело-зеленом раскладном стульчике сидит шериф Миллз и жарит стейки. Увидев братьев, она широко улыбается.  
– Шериф Миллз, – здоровается с ней Дин, кивая и улыбаясь в ответ.  
– Джоди, – поправляет она его, вставая и вытирая руки о джинсы.  
Открывается дверь, и из трейлера выходит Бобби с двумя бутылками пива в руке. Радостная улыбка расплывается на его лице, и, подняв вверх руку с пивом, он сообщает:  
– Пойду еще парочку принесу.  
***  
Бобби приносит стейки, а когда Винчестеры пытаются отказаться, Джоди отмахивается со словами, что это пустяки, а Бобби наклоняется к ней и целует в щеку. Взгляд, который она бросает на Бобби, вызывает улыбку у Дина; он смотрит на Сэма, и тот тоже счастливо улыбается.  
Дин все еще не понимает, зачем они здесь, но чувствует себя отлично. Ему все знакомо и ему тут уютно: сидеть среди этого мусора, смотреть на небо, рядом дым клубится из жаровни, вкусно пахнет жареным мясом, в руке у него пиво, а вокруг семья.  
После того, как они поели, Джоди желает услышать историю про Бога. И пока Дин рассказывает ей, какой же мудила, оказывается, этот Бог, он замечает, что Сэм с Бобби, откинувшись спинами на трейлер, сидят близко к друг другу и тихонько беседуют. Сэм сжимает в руке бутылку пива и что-то рассказывает Бобби, а тот как-то слишком уж внимательно его слушает. Дину жутко интересно, о чем же они там беседуют, но Джоди отвлекает его очередным вопросом.  
Когда он заканчивает свой рассказ о приключениях с Богом, солнце уже почти у горизонта и небо окрашивается в пурпурный цвет.  
Они решают остановиться в ближайшем мотеле, так как трейлер у Бобби не больше спичечного коробка.  
***  
Когда на следующее утро Дин просыпается от бьющих прямо в глаза солнечных лучей, он слышит негромкое щелканье клавиатуры.  
Сэм сидит за ноутбуком и на фоне пробивающегося сквозь легкие занавески солнца выглядит темным силуэтом, однако заметно, насколько напряженно он смотрит в монитор. Обычно он так выглядит в разгар расследования.  
– Ты что-то откопал? – Дин рывком садится в кровати.  
– Ага, – кивает Сэм.  
– Охота? – Дин взволнованно вскакивает с постели.  
– Нет. Я нашел несколько домов. Недалеко отсюда. Хорошее место, маленький городок.  
Дин застывает на полпути к своей сумке со сменой одежды.  
– Скажи, что они с призраками.  
– Извини, но нет.  
Дину даже смотреть не надо на лицо Сэма; он и так знает, какое у него сейчас выражение.  
– Сэм!  
– Дин… – вздыхает Сэм и поясняет словно несмышленому: – Бобби знает настоящего агента по недвижимости, который поможет нам подобрать хороший вариант.  
Чудесно!  
– И как же мы это провернем, а, Сэм? У нас же нет никаких документов, кроме свидетельства о рождении, да полицейских досье… – и добавляет язвительно: – А, точно, еще свидетельства о смерти!  
– А как ты думаешь, над чем я работал последние две недели? Свидетельства о рождении на имя Дина Смита и Сэма Вессона, социальная страховка, работа, кредит, банк, адреса проживания, и даже несколько штрафов за неправильную парковку и небезопасное вождение. А Бобби пообещал прикрыть, если кто-то будет наводить о нас справки. У нас есть все необходимое. Мы устроены в этой жизни.  
– Ты… все это провернул сам? – не верит Дин.  
На что Сэм мотает головой и смотрит на него, расстроенный тем фактом, что старший брат настолько в него не верит. Его взгляд буквально говорит: «Еще бы».  
– И не только это. Еще я собрал нам денег на первые шесть месяцев. Ну, пока мы ищем работу.  
Дин стоит с минуту, не в силах что-либо произнести, а затем яростно трясет головой:  
– Нет.  
– А чем нам еще заниматься? – не выдерживает наконец Сэм. – Вечно жить в мотелях? Или с Бобби и Джоди в их новом доме?  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Сэм наклоняется вперед, и пристально смотрит на него.  
– Почему ты так отрицательно это воспринимаешь, Дин?  
У Дина ответа на это нет.  
– Давай, – Сэм теперь смотрит на него своим щенячьим взглядом, – просто домаʹ посмотрим. Это же нам не навредит?  
– Нет, Сэм. Мы не поедем. Категорически нет.  
– Хорошо, – вздыхает Сэм, хмурясь. – Давай посмотрим хотя бы один. Уж один-то ты переживешь.  
Дин только открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как Сэм добавляет:  
– Сделай это для меня, Дин.  
Тот захлопывает рот, решив, что от осмотра одного дома с него не убудет.  
– Только один.  
***  
Город, куда они приезжают, действительно маленький, как Сэм и говорил. Приблизительно в двадцати пяти минутах от Су-Фолс, окруженный пшеничными полями.  
Неохотно, но Дину приходится признать – район чудесный. Дома стоят кучно, но дворики при них большие и каждый огорожен забором. Газоны ухожены, а возле некоторых домов разбиты цветочные клумбы.  
Проезжая по Мидоуларк Лэйн, Сэм считает номера в поисках нужного. Дин ставит Импалу у тротуара напротив дома 1314. Само здание выкрашено в желтый цвет, а окна и углы – в белый. Впереди находится удобная веранда с подвесным диванчиком, под крышей крыльца тихонько позвякивает металлическими трубками китайский колокольчик. Настоящий колокольчик, отмечает про себя Дин, выходя вместе с Сэмом из машины и всматриваясь в толстые металлические трубки. Тоже настоящие, а не пародия на звуковой эффект из второсортного фильма. Нет, при прикосновении эти издают натурально волшебный звон.  
– Ну, разве вы не милашки, а? – тут же принимается ворковать ожидающая их риэлтор. Это женщина лет сорока, с темными, свободно ниспадающими на плечи волосами, заколотыми с одной стороны серебряной заколкой. Она симпатична, даже несмотря на жуткую кроваво-красную помаду, а когда улыбается, то в уголках глаз – почти таких же темных, как и волосы – собираются едва заметные «гусиные лапки».  
– Меня зовут Дейзи Вилсон, – протягивает она руку Сэму; тот в ответ пожимает ее ладонь, представляя себя и Дина.  
– Ну что ж, пойдемте посмотрим, – Дейзи радостно приглашает их следовать за ней. – Вы полюбите этот дом! – добавляет она, широко улыбаясь и оглядываясь через плечо.  
– А почему на двери и окнах решетки? – вдруг интересуется Дин. Он заметил их раньше, но ждал, что Сэм задаст этот вопрос, а поскольку тот молчит…  
– У дома, как говорится, есть история, – туманно отвечает ему Дейзи.  
Этот вопрос несколько снижает градус жизнерадостности, когда она, бросив взгляд на Дина, отпирает железную дверь.  
– Прежний владелец был ветераном войны. Он любил все держать под замком. Мы, конечно, снимем их, но дом пока официально не выставлен на продажу. Хозяин умер всего несколько дней назад.  
– Он умер в доме? – спрашивает Дин, и Дейзи замирает с ключом в руке.  
– Это была естественная смерть от старости. И потом, вы же не боитесь привидений, так? – добавила она с улыбкой.  
Нет, они не боятся. Больше нет.  
Дейзи показывает им дом, и на первый взгляд он ничем не отличается от себе подобных. Из небольшой прихожей (с одной стороны – кладовая, с другой – туалет) они проходят налево в гостиную. Справа находится кухня, и оба помещения открытыми арками соединены с проходной столовой. В дальнем конце гостиной, как раз рядом со входом в столовую, видна лестница наверх. Там по небольшому коридору можно выйти к двум спальням, между которыми находится ванная комната. Из кухни на второе крыльцо ведут еще одни двери. За ними находится просто огромный двор. На протяжении всего показа Сэм задает женщине вопросы, и все выглядит логично и естественно.  
В небольшом коридорчике, что ведет из кухни в столовую, оказывается, есть еще одна дверь – в подвал. Изнутри все помещение, включая дверь, покрыто листами железа, а вдоль стен стоит множество полок, забитых консервами, бутылками с водой, книгами, видеокассетами и наборами для первой помощи. Старый пахнущий затхлостью диван стоит посередине, а перед ним на бетонных кирпичах – допотопный телевизор с видеоплеером. У дальней стены – односпальная, аккуратно застеленная кровать.  
– У нас не было времени все убрать, – извиняется Дейзи. – Но вы только подумайте о потенциале этого помещения! Представьте его как открытое пространство без этих полок и…  
Она замолкает, заметив, как Дин, опустившись на колени, ощупывает пальцами металлические склепы.  
– Как звали владельца? – спрашивает он.  
Дейзи колеблется, как будто растерявшись.  
– Дэйл. Дэйл Джонстон.  
Дин с Сэмом обмениваются взглядами, и оба понимают, что это дом охотника. Ну, или, по крайней мере, того, кто в курсе, что такое сверхъестественное.  
– Он жил один?  
– Да.  
Дину нравится этот Дэйл. Особенно за то, что соорудил такую комнату, в которой – Дин уверен! – под каждым металлическим полотном спрятан защитный сигил или предупредительный символ. А еще защищенные металлическими решетками окна и двери. Дин готов поспорить на что угодно – тут кругом скрыты охраняющие знаки, а соль пропитала этот дом насквозь!  
Им вроде и защита теперь не нужна, и нет причин иметь такой бункер, но почему-то от этого Дину становится спокойней.  
Он не знает, что все это значит, но если уж им где-то надо жить, то…

– Итак, – чуть ли не напевает Дейзи, – что вы думаете?  
Дин встречается взглядом с Сэмом и кивает всего один раз.  
Вот так они и начинают жизнь в собственном доме в городке под названием Эрнест, штат Южная Дакота.

 

 

Глава 2

Когда они въезжают, то привозят с собой совсем немного вещей: только сумки с одеждой и разными нужными принадлежностями. Весь арсенал они оставляют в багажнике Импалы, которая теперь стоит в гараже.  
Дин как раз бросает свою сумку на пол посреди пустой гостиной и задумывается, чем же они будут ее обставлять, когда снаружи раздается шум.  
Он подходит к окну, ближайшему к подъездной дорожке и, нахмурившись, выглядывает на улицу.  
Это оказывается грузовик с надписью «Ваша жизнь в движении». Из кабины уже выходят рабочие и открывают двери фургона. Они тут же начинают разгружаться – коробки, мебель и… что это нахуй такое происходит?  
– Сэм? Чего эти люди выгружают мебель нам на дорожку?  
– А что? – пожимает плечами Сэм. – Кто же переезжает в новый дом без мебели?  
– Но у нас же нет мебели!  
– Ну, может я купил кое-чего на одной домашней распродаже наследства, – поясняет Сэм, пожимая плечами, будто извиняясь. – Чтобы было.  
Дин моргает, недоуменно глядя на своего брата, а потом молча наблюдает, как грузчики вытаскивают из своего фургона коробку за коробкой, один предмет мебели за другим. Теперь у них обставлена гостиная, столовая, а в их комнатах есть двуспальные кровати с комодами.  
Но окончательное осознание накрывает его при виде сгруженных в кухню коробок с надписями «Кастрюли», «Сковородки» и «Посуда».  
Они действительно это делают. Переезжают в дом умершего старика с пожитками от другого мертвеца.  
– Ты хоть в курсе, что в этих коробках? – тыкает пальцем в одну из них Дин.  
– Не особо, – снова пожимает плечами Сэм, мотая головой. – Я больше следил, чтобы мебели было достаточно.  
– «Коллекция старинных ложечек»? – читает Дин надпись и укоризненно смотрит на Сэма.  
Тот выгибает брови и разводит руками.  
– Ну, эта попала в последний момент.  
Дин хмыкает и, качая головой, прикрывает рот ладонью.  
– О, да. Это же так нормально.  
***  
Стоит грузчикам уехать, Дин начинает нарезать круги вокруг чего-то, стоящего посередине гостиной, прямо напротив кофейного столика из темного дерева и телевизора. У этой штуковины высокие деревянные ножки, обивка из ткани приятного кремового цвета, которая на спинке поразительно ровными рядами прибита заклепками. Она выглядит как… вроде как диван. Только вот ни одного подобного этому Дину еще не доводилось видеть.  
– Что это за дебильный диван такой? – наконец вопрошает Дин.  
– Это канапе , – вздыхает Сэм.  
– Это же, бля, какой-то старушкин диванчик!  
– Это то, на чем сидят.  
– Да он же нафталином воняет!  
– Дин…  
– Не надо, – сдается Дин и, поднимая руки, язвит: – Уверен, он отлично подойдет к нашей коллекции ложечек.  
Он поднимает самую верхнюю коробку с кучи ей подобных, сваленных возле этого недо-дивана, и тычет ею в Сэма.  
– Не говоря уже о нашей «Коллекции старинных кружевных салфеток», – подняв брови, добивает он с таким сарказмом, что Сэма это даже задевает. Однако, он просто закатывает глаза, и что бы там Сэм не собирался ответить своему язве-братцу, их прерывает звонкий голос со стороны открытой входной двери.  
– Эй, привет! Есть кто живой?  
Они оба оборачиваются и видят красивую блондинку лет двадцати; она одета в джинсовые шорты и коротенький топик. Перед собой прихватками она держит стеклянный противень с запеченной курицей. Девушка загорелая, что видно по длинным крепким бедрам и полоске упругого живота, выглядывающего между поясом шорт и краем топика. Волосы собраны сзади в конский хвост, а на висках закреплены красными заколками-бабочками.  
– Я – Санни, – здоровается девушка и переступает порог с такой широкой и ясной улыбкой, что Дина на секунду ослепляет. – Я живу через дорогу. Принесла вам жареной курочки в честь приезда в новый район.  
Какое-то время братья стоят, раскрыв рты, и не могут произнести ни слова.  
Девушка по виду больше во вкусе Дина, чем Сэма, только именно Сэм первым отмирает и делает к ней шаг. Одаряя Санни своей обворожительной улыбкой, он протягивает руки, чтобы забрать противень, но застывает на секунду и, оглянувшись, хватает с кучи коробок какую-то тряпку.  
– Спасибо, Санни. Ты так… заботлива, – говорит он, забирая угощение. – Я – Сэм, а это Дин.  
– Приятно познакомиться с вами обоими, – взмахнув рукой Дину, улыбается Санни. – Вот, подумала, что вам пригодится еда на первый обед после переезда.  
– Спасибо, – произносит Дин, чтобы уж совсем не молчать. – А мы… мы собирались пиццу заказать, – добавляет он.  
– Пицца у Берни, конечно, неплохая, но и рядом не стояла с нормальной домашней едой! – отмахивается девушка, и на ее руке звенят золотые браслеты. – Надо ее подогреть. Вы же знаете, где тут плита, да? – обращается она к Сэму.  
Сэм на секунду зависает, но тут же спохватывается, запоздало улыбаясь.  
– Конечно, – он было собирается идти на кухню, но заколебавшись, оборачивается и обращается к ней: – Входи.  
Дин смотрит на Сэма поверх светлой симпатичной головы миниатюрной Санни. Тот в ответ пожимает плечами, склонив голову набок.  
Итак, Сэм считает нормальным играть в этом странном спектакле, когда незнакомый человек приходит к ним в дом с подношениями в виде приготовленной еды, как будто в этом нет ничего удивительного. Что-то такого Дин не помнит, когда они с Лизой переехали в новый дом. Может, в маленьких городах все по-другому? Может, в этом месте это как раз и нормально?  
Да нет же. Нет ничего нормального в том, чтобы тащить жареную курицу в дом к только что приехавшим незнакомцам. Дин в этом практически уверен. Он много фильмов смотрел.  
Сэм ставит курицу в духовку, глядя на брата в тихой мольбе о помощи, когда Санни начинает болтать о всякой чепухе. Но Дин ехидно ему улыбается – с тем же посылом, что и Сэм недавно ему плечами пожимал – и отворачивается. Пусть Сэм разбирается сам с этим дерьмом. В конце концов, это он первый начал.  
А Дину после такого трудного и долгого дня хочется хорошенько выпить. У него в сумке припасена бутылочка превосходного виски, и он готов поклясться, что среди их нового барахла найдутся и стаканы. Какие-нибудь вычурные старинные бокалы с ножками в розовый цветочек и гравировкой по стеклу в виде капелек семени единорога. Но его такое вряд ли напугает. Дин вполне может сделать пару глотков прямо из бутылки.  
И вот он только-только отхлебывает виски, ощущая приятный жар внутри, как к ним на порог приходит еще одна женщина. Эта гораздо старше, но худая как палка и тоже загорелая, с заколотыми сзади седыми волосами. Ее высохшее лицо растягивает улыбка, как только она замечает Дина. Женщина в руках держит круглую форму для выпечки.  
– Очень надеюсь, мальчики, вы любите пироги, – начинает она разговор.  
Ну да, это по-прежнему странно, но… это же пирог!  
Дин закрывает бутылку и выходит к ней.  
– Давайте помогу.  
– Ах, какой джентльмен!  
Женщина любезно позволяет ему забрать форму с пирогом, одновременно ловкими пальцами забирая у него виски.  
Они вместе проходит на кухню и, она, приподняв бутылку, рассматривает этикетку. В нос Дина ударяет чудеснейший запах домашнего яблочного пирога, и рот наполняется слюной. Обернувшись к женщине, он вдруг замечает, что она рассматривает бутылку с вполне целенаправленным интересом.  
– Вам наверное нужен… – Дин начинает было мысль, махнув рукой на пустые шкафчики, однако, на середине предложения нежданная гостья открывает бутылку и, сделав глоток прямо из горлышка, перекатывает жидкость на языке. Потом, одобрительно кивнув, глотает.  
– … стакан, – все-таки заканчивает Дин, – мадам?  
– Ой, зови меня просто Эсмеральда, милый, – заявляет женщина и, улыбаясь, треплет его костлявой рукой по щеке.  
***  
Как выясняется, ее зовут вовсе не Эсмеральда – хотя она и не собирается называть им свое настоящее имя. Это ее сценический псевдоним. На заре моды на ужастики она была звездой подобных фильмов категории В. Принцесса крика, как она, ухмыляясь, говорит.  
Дин, как только вспоминает, что видел ее в кино, жаждет действий и решает, то ли ему выпить еще, то ли уже попробовать пирог. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза этой женщине.  
– Ой, милый мой, – смеясь, она примирительно хлопает его по спине, – да все нормально. Я была горячей штучкой когда-то, правда?  
Пока Дин приходит в себя при помощи выпивки и принесенной Санни жареной курицы, к ним заходят еще люди. Боб и Жанетт, ближайшие соседи Винчестеров. Еще одни плюс к Эсмеральде. Они объявляются с упаковкой пива на дюжину банок, пачкой чипсов и стеклянной кастрюлькой с тушеными помидорами в сырном соусе.  
Дин понятия не имеет, почему все эти люди приходят в этот незнакомый дом с кучей чужого барахла, приносят еду и приветствуют неизвестных новых жильцов своего района. Но чем больше он пьет, тем меньше это кажется ему странным. В итоге он просто решает – пусть все идет своим чередом.  
Боб оказывается владельцем местного компьютерного магазина, а Жанетт – мамочкой-домохозяйкой. Санни – официантка в «Мэйн Стрит Грил»; берет уроки актерского мастерства и танцев и мечтает уехать в Нью-Йорк. А позже еще появляются Эмбер и Крис. Дину уже не удается выяснить, чем они занимаются и где живут. Он понимает только, что ребята любят тусоваться, хотя к этому моменту Дин выпил столько, что ему уже практически плевать на такие мелочи. Он-то сам живет в доме и у него есть коллекция старинных ложечек! Этого достаточно.  
По легенде Дин с Сэмом друзья, которым надоела офисная жизнь с девяти до пяти, поэтому они переехали сюда, поближе к дяде Сэма, туда, где потише и можно начать заново и жизнь, и карьеру.  
Дину легенда кажется нелепой, однако он, судя по всему, преподносит ее великолепно, Санни даже хлопает его по плечу и сообщает, что прекрасно все понимает. Тут она кидает в сторону Сэма многозначительный взгляд, который Дин не вполне может прочитать, однако девушка снова улыбается, и Дин все забывает.  
Чуть погодя – Дин не улавливает, в какой именно момент это происходит – но все вдруг решают, что пора расходиться, и покидают дом, помахав братьям на прощание.  
– Всего девять часов? – удивляется Дин, взглянув на экран своего мобильника.  
Сэм, тоже не вполне трезвый, кивает.  
– Боже правый, – вздыхает Дин и валится на диван или как это там называется.  
Сэм приземляется рядом, и Дин вспоминает, что в комнатах наверху их ждут кровати, но сил так далеко идти у него уже не осталось. Да, и, в конце концов, насколько ему известно, у них даже простыней нет. Хотя, если они-таки есть, то наверняка это белье с ручной вышивкой. С какими-нибудь птичками-бабочками. У него точно сейчас не хватит сил мириться с подобной хренью.  
– Кто, блядь, все эти люди? – спрашивает Дин.  
– Думаю, это наши соседи.  
– О, господи, – снова вздыхает Дин и потирает лоб.  
Сэм поднимается с дивана и подходит к своей сумке. Садится обратно уже с ноутбуком в руках. Устраивает его на коленях и открывает крышку. Тем временем мысли Дина уже текут в совсем ином направлении.  
– Эй, Сэм!  
– Да?  
– Почему ты всю эту фигню купил без меня?  
Секундное колебание, и Сэм отвечает:  
– Потому что я не хотел ходить в мебельный с тобой.  
– Чего? – какая-то часть Дина все же еще достаточно трезвая, чтобы обидеться на такое. – Почему?  
– Не хотел спорить с тобой о том, что жить в декорациях к порно 70-х мы не будем.  
Дин пьяно покачивает головой из стороны в сторону, потом все же кивает. Это честно, но все же…  
– А жить в стиле «Античный оргазм чьей-то бабули» лучше, да?  
Сэм хмыкает и, не выдержав, хохочет.  
– Да, ясно. Очко засчитано.  
– Чем ты там занимаешься?  
– Шопингом.  
Дин вместе с ним разглядывает на мониторе картинки с диванами – настоящими диванами! – и стульями. Потом ему становится скучно, голова клонится набок, глаза как будто сами собой закрываются.  
Дин засыпает на плече Сэма и чувствует щекой, как напрягаются мускулы, когда тот печатает. Эти размеренные движения убаюкивают его.  
***  
Просыпается он от запаха гари, головой у Сэма на животе. Его брат, странно скрючившись, спит на этом диваноподобном чудовище – ноги на полу, телом перекинулся через этот типа подлокотник, голова свисает, руки скрещены на груди – и храпит так, что мертвого разбудит.  
Дин сонно ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, перекидывает ногу через брата, плотнее прижимается щекой к его животу и уже готовится обнять Сэма за талию, как любимую подушку, но внезапно осознает, что же он, собственно, делает.  
Он уснул на Сэме? Дин подскакивает, отчего Сэм резко всхрапывает, дергается и снова начинает сопеть. В попытке понять, где он находится, Дин проводит рукой по волосам и оглядывает стоящие вокруг коробки. Несколько секунд вникает в ничего не значащие для него пока слова типа «Фарфор – столовая» и «Безделушки – гостиная». Наконец его взгляд останавливается на аккуратной надписи «Старинный чайный сервиз», и он решает, что или он уже в аду, или по-прежнему спит.  
Мысль, что он спит, приятно успокаивает, и он снова сонно валится на Сэма, пока запах вновь не достигает его носа. Так не пахнет что-то опасное, например, человеческое мясо или кости, да и идет запах откуда-то издалека, Дин легко мог бы и не заметить… Но до него вдруг резко доходит, и он подскакивает.  
Курица Санни.  
И вот он уже на ногах, даже толком не сознавая, кто такая эта Санни и какого черта она притащила им эту курицу.  
Он моргает, осматриваясь в доме.  
У них же есть дом! С чайным, блядь, сервизом!  
Заебись!  
Дин несется на кухню, подбегает к духовке и распахивает дверцу. Внутри на противне лежат жалкие обугленные останки несчастной птицы. Оглядевшись вокруг в поисках какой-нибудь тряпки, он замечает в углу полотенце, которым прикрывала противень Санни, когда принесла им угощение. Дин хватает его и вытаскивает курицу на столешницу.  
В этот момент он слышит вдалеке звонок, и этот звук прокатывается словно по всем нервам. Вот, наверное, отчего он проснулся. От этого звука, который он раньше уже слышал. Но это не тревога… Это…  
Дверной звонок. У них же, блядь, есть двери и дверной звонок!  
В гостиной, на той штуке, которую Дин упорно отказывается называть канапе, Сэм блаженно продолжает похрапывать. Сволочь.  
Дин напряженно трет глаза и направляется к входной двери, нервно приглаживая волосы. Он глубоко вздыхает, изо всех сил старается быть похожим на обычного человека и открывает дверь прямо в ясный светлый день.  
Всего каких-то доли секунды у Дина остаются на то, чтобы зафиксировать в мозгу картинку, сопоставить с имеющимися данными, как человек снаружи вталкивает его внутрь и заключает в железные тиски объятий.  
– Дин!  
Дин кашляет, изо всех сил пытается дышать и одновременно укладывает в сознании все факты вместе.  
– Кас?  
Он так растроган, его с головой переполняют чувства. Они так долго искали Кастиэля, что сейчас Дин крепко прижимает бывшего ангела к себе.  
Они обнимаются! Да уж, он, наверное, все-таки спит. И Дин даже смог бы в такое поверить, если бы не храп Сэма, доносящийся из гостиной.  
– Вас было так трудно найти, – еще крепче прижимая к себе Дина, говорит Кас. – Бог не оставил мне дорожной карты к двери вашего дома.  
– Ну, ясное дело, – закатывая глаза, бормочет Дин. И суть не в том, что у них эта самая дверь появилась только вчера, а в том, что Бог мог отправить Каса в несколько мест, где они давно могли пересечься.  
– Кас? – Дин похлопывает друга по спине.  
– Да, Дин? – тот так и не разжимает объятий.  
– Не то чтобы я тебе не рад, но это уже становится неловким.  
– О! – Кас наконец отодвигается. – Прости.  
Лицо его оживает, словно он пытается подобрать правильное выражение, но ничего, кроме идиотской улыбки, у него не выходит.  
– Ангелы… теперь, когда мы стали людьми… ваши эмоции переполняют нас.  
– Как ты нас нашел? – Дин моргает несколько раз, все еще не веря, что это не сон.  
– Мне пришлось пройти пешком весь путь до Бобби. На это ушли недели. Иногда меня подвозили люди. От них пахло дымом и мятными палочками. Мне не нравился этот запах.  
За спиной Дина раздаются и внезапно затихают шаги, и он даже может, не оборачиваясь, представить себе выражение на лице Сэма.  
– Сэм! – кричит радостно Кастиэль и, широко разведя руки, обнимает младшего Винчестера. Сэм, несколько озадаченный таким поворотом, похлопывает Каса по спине и пытается отстраниться, однако тот не спешит его отпускать. Сэм в недоумении взглядом ищет поддержки у Дина, но брат всего лишь пожимает плечами в ответ.  
– Переполняют человеческие эмоции, – отчаянно стараясь не засмеяться, серьезно поясняет Дин.  
Сэм поднимает руки, все же желая освободиться из цепких объятий Кастиэля. Дин наблюдает за всем этим, не в силах поверить до конца. Вот Кас, он теперь человек и он пришел к ним. А это их с Сэмом дом, который Дин только что спас от пожара из-за курицы, которую принесла соседка. Вообще это все какая-то бессмыслица.  
Он, наверное, до сих пор не протрезвел. А если нет, то надо напиться.  
Наконец Сэму удается расцепить удушающие объятия.  
– Ну, так ты теперь человек? – немного сконфуженно спрашивает он.  
– Да. Кастиэль Новак, – и Кас с радостной улыбкой показывает Сэму водительские права Южной Дакоты верх ногами. – Я… близнец Джимми Новака, согласно этим… – он замолкает на какой-то миг, вспоминая, и его лицо снова озаряет улыбка: – «документам и семейным воспоминаниям»!  
– Близнец Джимми? – переспрашивает Сэм.  
– Да. Точные слова Бога были… – он снова запинается, стараясь изо всех сил вспомнить нечто важное, и когда это ему удается, кладет руку на плечо Сэму и уверенно декламирует: – Он «понятия не имеет, как еще объяснить всю эту хрень».  
Сэм недоверчиво смотрит на Каса.  
– И он дал тебе водительские права?  
– Типа ты удивлен? – встревает Дин.  
Сэм кусает губы, качает головой, но, в конце концов, согласно кивает.  
– Да нет, вообще-то.  
Тут снова подает голос Кас:  
– Я есть хочу, – безмятежно заявляет бывший ангел.  
– У нас есть попкорн, – сообщает ему Дин, даже не подозревая, как аукнутся эти слова в будущем.  
***  
–Это так… классно, – с полным ртом попкорна восторженно сообщает им Кас и блестящими от масла пальцами загребает себе еще пригоршню. – Это как райские облака, только с маслом!  
Дин наблюдает за ним, прихлебывая горячий кофе. И, слава яйцам, он догадался купить и зерна, и кофемашину заранее, до того как они въехали, иначе это зрелище без кофе он бы не осилил. Да и смотреть, как Сэм пялится, словно загипнотизированный, на бывшего ангела, тоже потягивая кофе из кружки с надписью «Самая лучшая бабушка» – то еще удовольствие.  
Ну да, ясное дело, этот последний пункт никаким кофе не улучшить, так что Дин добавил себе капельку виски. А то, что на его чашке нарисована долбаная утка в колпаке и фартуке, Дин вообще отказывается комментировать. Так как из всех зол выбирают меньшее, то эта утка была самая безобидная в коробке с надписью «Кофейные чашки». Ему нужен кофе, и к черту всех уток!  
Кастиэль выгребает остатки попкорна из керамической миски (естественно, по краю которой нарисованы чудесные розочки с голубой ленточкой) и принимается облизывать пальцы. Дин как-то слышал, как монстры высасывают мозг из кости. У Каса этот звук получается даже смачней.  
– А еще есть? – с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, спрашивает ангел.  
***  
К моменту, как Кастиэль приканчивает третью миску попкорна, периодически поглаживая живот, с выражением блаженства на лице, братьям даже становится неловко. Сэм посылает укоризненные взгляды Дину, так что старший брат наконец отрывается от еды.  
– Ну и чем займемся сегодня, Мозг? – ерничая, спрашивает Дин у Сэма.  
Тот на мгновение напрягается, но, после осмотра комнаты морщинки на его лбу тут же разглаживаются.  
– Распакуем вещи.  
– «Старинные кружевные салфетки» или «Старинный чайный сервиз»? – невозмутимо интересуется Дин. – С чего начнем?  
– А что это такое? – удивляется Кас.  
– Какой хороший вопрос! – Дин, прищурившись, внимательно смотрит на Сэма с его дурацкой кружкой.  
***  
На Кастиэле по-прежнему та же самая одежда, которую Дин всегда на нем видел, и очевидно, что дорогу домой она пережила с последствиями. Выглядело все так грязно и неопрятно, словно Кас весь последний месяц жил в картонной коробке. Раньше, до очеловечивания его друга-ангела, Дин как-то не задумывался об этом вопросе, но видимо всякие ангельские примочки позволяли его одежде выглядеть чисто. Сейчас же Дин попросту посылает ангела в душ и дает вещи из своего гардероба, надеясь, что они окажется тому в пору.  
Дальше Дин помогает брату настроить и подключить телевизор и кабельное, о котором Сэм накануне как раз позаботился. Телевизор на самом деле оказывается настоящим монстром: огромный экран со своей тумбой, в которой есть и стерео, и DVD-плеер, и даже акустическая система из пяти колонок. У них теперь даже Xbox есть! Блестит со всех сторон, так что не остается сомнений – на приставке ни разу не играли. Наверное, у этой бабули нашелся продвинутый внук.  
Вдвоем Сэм с Дином довольно быстро справляются со всем, разве что колонки не вешают по стенам – для этого требуются соответствующие кронштейны, а их надо еще найти в одной из неисчислимых коробок.  
Потом они решают перейти в кухню и быстро понимают, что ошиблись с выбором. Хотя, распаковывать вещи в любом другом помещении вовсе не легче.  
Оба брата заинтересованно заглядывают в один из ящиков с надписью «Кухонная утварь».  
– Это..? – начинает удивленно Сэм.  
– Выглядит как гигантская деревянная вилколожка.  
– Но для чего она?  
– Ей вампира можно убить. Наверное.  
Сэм молчит долгое время, потом предлагает:  
– Может, в спальне вещи разберем?  
***  
Содержимое спальных коробок оказывается именно таким, каким и представлял себе Дин: девственно белое белье с едва заметным заплесневелым душком, завернутое в стеганые покрывала. На Диновом, сделанном в деревенском стиле, в ромбиках вышиты петушки. Это, конечно, лучше, чем какие-нибудь розовые ленты и пони… Впрочем, не особо.  
У Сэма же на белом фоне расписные ряды цветочков всех оттенков от розового до пурпурного, овитые зелеными листочками.  
– Это… симпатичненько, – Дин смеется, прикрывая рот ладонью. Да, может у него и петушки на покрывале, но у Сэма все куда хуже.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – вздыхает Сэм.  
– Эй, это же ты нам всего этого барахла накупил!  
Сэм только злобно косится на брата, так что Дин решает ретироваться в свою комнату, где в одиночестве наслаждается сюрпризами из своих не распакованных коробок.  
В большинстве оказываются наборы каких-то вещей, которые он, в общем-то, и ожидал там найти: странного вида керамические животные, стеклянные фруктовые вазочки и вездесущие вязаные кружевные салфетки. Кроме этих, если брать во внимание размер стоящей внизу коробки, в доме их наверняка штук шестьсот наберется.  
Перочинным ножом Дин открывает коробку с надписью «Мемуары». Внутри он находит несколько акций телефонной компании Александра Белла, какие-то старые банковские счета. А под всеми бумагами еще и древний, как и все в этом доме, фотоальбом.  
Обложка на нем из бледно-розового шелка, украшенная розовыми же и сиреневыми цветочками по краю. В центре вклеена фотография очень старой женщины в одежде 1980-х, края снимка уже загнуты от времени, а под ним подпись курсивом: «В память о Салли Мэй Эванс».  
Любопытство – надо признаться, довольно живое – берет верх, и Дин открывает альбом.  
На первой странице просьба семье, друзьям и знакомым написать пару строк в честь 80-летия Салли Мэй. На следующей – пожелтевшая запись с 20-х годов, в которой описывается бракосочетание с неким Джоном Майклом Эвансом. После этого следует поток разных писем от семьи и друзей, свидетельствующих о любви к Салли Мэй. Даже есть одно письмо, написанное кем-то с Каймановых островов, кто знал ее лишь кратко сколько-то лет назад.  
Снимки детей, внуков и нескольких первых правнуков. К каждому фото снизу приклеен листок с описанием кто, где и когда изображен на снимке. На каждой гребаной странице красуется подобная фотография. Их просто безумное количество. Так что Дин пролистывает альбом до конца, где уже расклеены фото с вечеринки в честь 80-го дня рождения Салли Мэй со своим правнуком на руках и в окружении всех своих внуков и детей. В синем шелковом платье и с элегантным пучком седых волос она сидит в кресле. На одной ноге у нее устроился старательно глядящий в камеру ребенок, которого старушка одной рукой поддерживает за животик. Салли Мэй счастливо улыбается фотографу, удерживая во второй руке стакан с янтарной жидкостью и сигарету.  
– Молодец, Салли Мэй! – бормочет Дин, одобрительно кивая. Святая она там или нет, дань это уважения или еще что, но Дин ценит подобные вещи.  
Он задумывается о том, когда умерла эта женщина, и почему ее вещи попали в коробки, купленные Сэмом на распродаже. Может, все это досталось одной из ее дочерей… по-другому не получается, учитывая состояние фотографий.  
Дин захлопывает альбом и удивляется – почему он вообще этим заинтересовался? Это все так странно! Мимолетом он еще думает, а не ведьма ли была та старуха? Заколдовала всех людей вокруг себя, чтобы они думали, будто она для них свет в окошке? Потому что, ну серьезно, кого вообще может волновать подобная чепуха?!  
Так, ему нужен еще кофе!  
***  
Дин спускается вниз и наливает себе вторую чашку кофе с порцией виски, отчего мир вокруг несколько теряет свою резкость. Затем, повернув ручки, раскрывает деревянные ставни на окне в гостиной и щурится от яркого солнечного света.  
На диване сидит Кастиэль, вымытый и одетый в Диновы джинсы – с закатанными штанинами он даже вполне сносно выглядит. Он увлеченно смотрит какую-то кулинарную передачу, в которой чересчур жизнерадостная ведущая – у Дина аж зубы сводит – так остервенело нарезает лук, словно от этого зависит ее жизнь.  
Сегодня воскресенье, ведь Сэм решил въезжать в новый дом в субботу – вероятно, чтобы казаться еще нормальнее – и… вокруг них есть люди!  
Во дворе по соседству Боб огромной мыльной губкой начищает свою невзрачную машину, в другой руке сжимая шланг, который разбрызгивает вокруг мелкими капельками радугу. Боб замирает на минуту, наблюдая за женой и их сыном, бегущим по дорожке на своих еще не очень послушных ножках. Жанетт спешит следом за ним, прижимая к себе еще одного малыша. Свободной рукой она ловит карапуза, и Боб возвращается к мытью автомобиля.  
Через дорогу Санни возится в цветочных клумбах, стоя на четвереньках, и с такого ракурса кажется такой же аппетитной и симпатичной, как и в анфас: джинсовые шорты отлично демонстрируют шикарные округлости девушки. Краем глаза Дин замечает движение и поворачивает голову – по дорожке идет Эсмеральда; в одной руке она несет горшок с цветком, а в другой держит сигарету. Сразу за ней видно, как соседи Санни (Крис и Амбер, кажется, Дин их очень смутно помнит) идут от машины к входной двери, нагруженные пакетами с продуктами.  
У других домов на газонах играют дети, а родители любуются цветочными клумбами, огораживающими их территорию. Издалека доносится звук газонокосилки, едва слышный сквозь оконное стекло.  
Эти люди – их соседи. Они стригут свои газоны, моют машины и выращивают цветы. Живут своими жизнями, исполняя все положенные ритуалы, и считают, что это важно. Пьют утренний кофе из кружек с надписью «Самый лучший папа» или «Самая лучшая мама». Это просто до безобразия нормально.  
У них теперь тоже есть свой дом. Дом бывшего охотника, битком набитый всяким чужим барахлом. И соседи, не ведающие, кто такие Винчестеры на самом деле.  
Дин вздыхает, закрывает ставни и делает еще один глоток из своей кружки.  
На диване сидит Кастиэль, бывший ангел, который с любопытством смотрит кулинарную передачу. А наверху, в одной из комнат – Сэм, бывший вессель Люцифера. Однажды они спасли мир. Втроем. И, видимо, спасли его для того, чтобы люди просто продолжали жить дальше.  
И чтобы они сами также смогли.  
Но Дин же не заточен для такой жизни. Ни он, ни Сэм, ни Кастиэль. Их предназначение – охота! Кастиэль вообще должен был остаться ангелом. А весь остальной мир пусть крутился бы себе вокруг них в некоем подобии нормальной жизни. Черт, да год назад они именно так и жили!  
Звенит дверной звонок, и Дин морщится – для него это все еще слишком странно.  
К двери буквально бегом несется Кастиэль с идиотской улыбкой на лице, но Дин, поймав его за руку, останавливает.  
– Давай-ка я. А то из тебя уж совсем через край эмоции хлещут.  
– Но я хочу посмотреть, кто там!  
– Ладно, – соглашается Дин, двигаясь к входной двери. – Только если ты полезешь обниматься к незнакомцам, я урежу твою дозу попкорна!  
Эмоции на лице Кастиэля немного притухают, и, когда он уже выглядит более-менее спокойно, Дин поворачивает дверную ручку.  
– Привет, Дин! – с порога лучится солнечной улыбкой Санни. Ее светлые волосы сегодня собраны в два хвостика, перетянутых голубыми резинками. Аккуратно закрепленная заколка-бабочка тоже голубая. На ней по-прежнему короткие шорты, но даже в таком виде – едва одетом и с грязными коленками – она очень красива. Девушка искренне улыбается; глаза горят, словно она и вправду рада его видеть.  
– Ой, извини, я такая грязнуля, – Санни показывает на свои коленки. – Просто занималась тут садоводством.  
И машет ладошкой куда-то в сторону своего дома; движение такое милое, как впрочем и она сама.  
– Сезон просто, понимаешь, – продолжает Санни, потирая тыльной стороной ладони лоб. Она буквально светится и вся такая… ну да, солнечная, под стать своему имени. Чудесная девушка!  
– О, это… классно.  
Наступает долгая пауза, и Дин нутром чует, что ему надо бы что-то уже сказать.  
– А что ты сажаешь? – интересуется он, совершенно не зная, что еще можно спросить. Это всяко лучше, чем «чего тебе?», хотя именно это ему хочется узнать. Дин все-таки понимает – такой вопрос прозвучит грубовато и совсем не по-соседски.  
– Розовую мелиссу. Мама там выращивала прострел, но ее уже нет с нами пару лет, так что я подумала: настало время что-то поменять. Этим утром решилась. Это вы, ребята, меня вдохновили своей историей о том, как переехали на новое место, чтобы начать жизнь заново и все такое, – и она весело ему улыбается. На щеке у соседки Дин замечает пятно грязи, однако от этого девушка кажется ему еще милее. Да, хочется позлиться, но, увы, никак не получается.  
– Привет, – высовывается из-за Дина Кас со своей дебильной улыбкой во весь рот и машет ей рукой. – Я Кастиэль.  
– О, привет! – Санни улыбается ему. – Я Санни. А ты тоже тут… живешь?  
Черт! Дин понимает, что надо побыстрей что-то ответить, пока Кас не сделает это за него.  
– Он… мой кузен, – выпаливает Дин и сам себе кивает, подтверждая. А что, вполне сойдет. – Он поживет у нас какое-то время.  
– О, хорошо, – кивает Санни. – Кастиэль, какое интересное имя.  
– Да, – с восторгом поясняет Кас. – Оно означает «ангел четверга». На самом деле это…  
Дин из-за плеча бросает на него сердитый взгляд, и энтузиазм ангела немного ослабевает.  
– Я не… ну, не ангел четверга, – поспешно добавляет он. – Я вообще-то и не был настоящим ангелом никогда. Определенно нет, – заканчивает Кастиэль, неестественно улыбаясь.  
Санни явно смущает его речь.  
– Просто зови его Кас, как мы, – вставляет Дин и улыбается едва ли более искренней улыбкой.  
– Ладненько, – вздыхает Санни, но тут же снова лучится улыбкой. – В любом случае, я пришла пригласить вас с Сэмом ко мне вечером на барбекю. Все будут, так что вы, ребята, тоже обязаны прийти! Вы оба и Кас, конечно. Он тоже приглашен.  
Дин колеблется секунду.  
– Мы… У нас еще много нераспакованных вещей…  
– Ой, так я могу вам помочь с этим! – радостно восклицает девушка. – Ну, то есть, завтра смогу. С удовольствием! Чтобы восполнить потраченное на барбекю время, так сказать. У меня завтра вечерняя смена и никаких занятий, так что почти весь день свободна.  
Видя, что Дин снова колеблется, Санни, складывает руки в умоляющем жесте и просит:  
– Ну, пожалуйста!  
– Мы с удовольствием придем, – громко заявляет Кас, и Дину остается только бестолково моргать, внутренне борясь с желанием испепелить ангела одним взглядом.  
– Чудесно! – радостно пританцовывая, улыбается Санни. – Приходите к шести, ладно?  
Она прикасается к руке Дина и подмигивает. Только флиртом этот жест вряд ли можно назвать… на осознание этой мысли у Дина уходит несколько секунд.  
– Увидимся, – прощается Санни, и Дин, все еще немного ошеломленный, наблюдает, как она переходит дорогу к своему дому.  
– Мы пойдем на барбекю! – Кастиэль тоже выдает несколько веселых па, до боли напоминающих танец Санни.  
– Она не флиртовала со мной! – закрывая дверь, недоумевает Дин. – Почему она со мной не заигрывала? Я же красивый и вообще само очарование!  
– Да, ты красивый, – согласно кивает Кастиэль.  
Дин смотрит на друга, кажется, с еще большим недоумением.  
– Хотя, не всегда очаровательный, – продолжает Кас. – Иногда ты можешь быть очень отталкивающим.  
– Ну, это только, если меня что-нибудь бесит, – говорит Дин раздраженно.  
– Как сейчас, например, – утвердительно заявляет Кас и указывает на него пальцем.  
– Иди ты… смотреть свой кулинарный канал! – рычит на него Дин.  
***  
Позже они с Сэмом некоторое время занимаются распаковкой. Однако весь процесс зачастую сводится к тому, что оба стоят с какой-нибудь вещью в руках и не знают, что с ней делать и куда положить.  
– Может, нам стоит складывать их по кучкам? – предлагает Сэм, и Дин фыркает:  
– Все равно выйдет одна большая.  
Кастиэль, оглянувшись вокруг, останавливает взгляд на керамической свинке.  
– Она не так уж плоха. Если убрать пятнышки и этот бантик в горошек…  
– И сжечь, – заканчивает Дин едко.  
Кас, склонив голову набок, рассматривает свинку и согласно кивает.  
– Хороший костер – вот как я все это себе представляю, – обращается Дин к Сэму.  
Они целых двадцать минут топчутся у некоего шкафа – который Сэм упорно называет сервантом – пытаясь разложить в нем тарелки, пока Дин на все не забивает и не присоединяется к Касу на диване – который уж точно не канапе – с бутылкой виски. А что, уже второй час дня, достаточно поздно для выпивки.  
Кас, теперь уже наученный, как готовить самостоятельно в микроволновке попкорн и не спалить ее, запихивает в рот полную пригоршню воздушной кукурузы и с упоением наблюдает на экране процесс приготовления фуа-гра, чем бы это ни было, черт подери!  
Дин тоже зачерпывает себе пригоршню попкорна и, пока идет реклама, молча предлагает бывшему ангелу виски. Тот долгое время смотрит на бутылку, а затем берет и пробует глоток.  
К четырем они оба пьянее, чем следует, а Дин узнает о готовке больше, чем когда-либо рассчитывал узнать. Еще он выясняет, что та штука, которую они нашли в коробке с посудой, зовется салатной вилкой и что если он еще посидит так подольше, то окончательно превратится в девчонку.  
Сэм пропадает где-то в доме. Видимо, распаковывает все эти бесконечные коробки, отчего Дин как-то отдаленно чувствует вину. Ему, наверное, следует помочь брату, хоть это и дурацкая затея. Он уже почти встает с дивана, когда по телевизору начинается реклама, а Кастиэль наконец подает голос.  
– А нам надо что-нибудь принести на это барбекю? Кажется, так принято, если судить по тому, что мы сейчас видели.  
Блядь, если б Дин только знал!  
– Что, например?  
А вот Сэм наверняка знает. Он же проучился три года в Стэнфорде и завел там себе друзей. Возможно, он в курсе всяких таких дел. Дин вот никогда таким не занимался. Когда они жили вместе с Лизой и Беном, то с соседями не очень-то общались.  
Эту мысль Дин тут же выбрасывает из головы.  
– Эй, Сэм! – орет он в потолок.  
Сверху раздаются шаги по деревянному полу, и с перил второго этажа свешивается голова младшего брата, а его ноги словно остаются где–то за тридевять земель от нее.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Что нам надо притащить на барбекю?  
– Какое барбекю? – удивляется Сэм.  
– Санни пригласила к себе. В семь. Нас всех, – Дин не удерживается и передразнивает голос соседки.  
Сэм задумывается на секунду, затем выпрямляется и спускается к ним.  
– А что она готовит?  
Дин с Кастиэлем переглядываются, и становится ясно, что они совершенно не в курсе, о чем речь. Чудесно!  
– Не знаю, – пожимает плечами Дин.  
– Красное или белое мясо, – раздумывает вслух Сэм. – Или то, или другое. Значит, мы можем захватить красного и белого вина.  
– Отлично, – кивает Дин и язвит: – Ну и где мы достанем вина в воскресенье днем в Южной Дакоте?  
– Ну, в этом штате алкоголь не запрещен, иначе Бобби бы тут не остался.  
– Ты не слышал, как я упомянул воскресенье?  
– Су-Фолс – большой город, – спокойно парирует Сэм.  
И они втроем загружаются в Импалу: Кас – сзади, Сэм – за рулем, Дин – на переднем пассажирском. И в итоге Сэм оказывается прав: в Су-Фолс есть немало мест, где можно купить выпивку среди бела дня в воскресенье.  
***  
Дин берет несколько бутылок виски и раскладывает их по полкам в подвале, между горами консервированной фасоли и стопками чего-то, напоминающего упаковки военного сухпайка, которым явно уже давно за сорок. Судя по всему, этот Дейл был из тех людей, кто ничего никогда не выкидывает, поэтому Дину даже стало любопытно, что тут еще было до того, как Дейзи и ее фирма прибрались в доме. По его мнению, барахло старины Дейла гораздо интересней всех бабулиных антикварных коллекций.  
Дин обходит помещение, внимательно все осматривая. Банки с чистым рисом и мукой закрыты крышками, что значит – Дейл инспектировал свои припасы и перезакатывал их. Тут есть и целая тонна различного вида сушеного мяса; ряды полок с маринованными овощами, разного рода вареньем, консервами и бутилированной водой. В одном углу стоит микроволновка и рядом – древняя морозилка, набитая всеми продуктами, которые Дин может только вообразить. В ней с добрую сотню килограммов разных полуфабрикатов: замороженные обеды, картофель фри, пицца, стопки стейков и даже замаринованный шашлык.  
А еще Дин отыскивает огромную коробку попкорна под упаковками с пивом «Сэм Адамс».  
Теперь он обожает этого Дейла.  
Водный очиститель, электрический генератор, коробки батарей, фонариков, светящихся палочек, зажигалок и спичек, старомодный транзисторный радиоприемник, аккумуляторная батарея, полицейская рация.  
В углу в компании с сушилкой и шкафчиками, набитыми разного рода посудой, втиснута газовая плита.  
В верхних шкафах над ней полно серебряных и обычных столовых приборов, а на полочках даже расставлены специи. У противоположной стены находится старомодная печь с огромным ведром, полным угля. Она явно пригодилась бы для отопления или даже приготовления пищи, если бы газовое оборудование вышло из строя.  
Кровать укрыта покрывалом, которое уже пора отправить в стиральную машинку: настолько оно пропиталось затхлым запахом подвального помещения. Но машинка и сушилка тут рядом, так что Дин вполне понимает такое пренебрежение к чистоте. Не раздумывая, он поднимает тонкий матрас и видит под ним решетку из металлических прутьев, а под ней – ящик. Старый, коричневый, с побитыми и побелевшими от времени углами, с погнутыми замочными петлями.  
Он бросает матрас на место и, опустившись на колени, достает ящик из-под кровати. На нем нет никаких опознавательных меток, однако, Дин догадывается, что там может быть. Воспоминания, которые любой охотник желает иметь при себе, когда становится совсем туго или когда наступает конец всему.  
Находясь в этой комнате, с одной кроватью, сделанной для одного человека, Дин не вполне уверен, что хочет видеть содержимое. Он вполне может представить, что там.  
Сверху слышны голоса Сэма и Кастиэля, невнятное бормотание телевизора – без сомнений, очередная кулинарная передача. Он должен пойти туда. Да, ему следует быть с ними.  
Дин заталкивает ящик обратно под кровать. Поднимаясь на ноги, он держит двумя пальцами за горлышко уже почти пустую бутылку виски.  
***  
– Ты что там внизу делал? – удивляется Сэм, заметив Дина, выходящего из двери подвала.  
– Просто осматривался, – пожимает плечами тот. – Кстати, если апокалипсис таки наступит, то мы вполне продержимся какое-то время.  
Сэм задумчиво кивает и что-то записывает в блокнот.  
– А ты что делаешь на кухне? – интересуется Дин.  
– Составляю список продуктов, – отвечает Сэм таким тоном, словно это самое обычное для него дело. – Нам еда нужна, Дин.  
Сэм даже не смотрит, как реагирует на эти слова его старший брат.  
– Ты что-то чересчур напряжен для человека, составляющего простой список покупок, – замечает Дин.  
Сэм вздыхает и откладывает ручку.  
– Это насчет вечера. Мы берем с собой Кастиэля.  
– И?  
– В нем гормоны бушуют. Вчера ночью, – Сэм кидает взгляд на кухню и понижает голос, – после того, как ты уснул, он плакал… над рекламой.  
Дин целую минуту оценивает услышанное.  
– Ого. Ладно, ясно, – он кивает и делает глоток из своей бутылки. – Значит, он еще хуже тебя.  
Сначала Сэм непонятливо моргает, а затем награждает Дина таким взглядом, что становится ясно – такие шутки ему не по нраву.  
– Так тебя совсем не волнует, что мы выводим его в общество?  
Дин опять минуту думает, а затем понимает, что это вообще абсурд: думать на такие темы! Он пожимает плечом и беспечно заявляет:  
– Девчонки любят всю эту муть с «чувствительными» парнями, так что с ним все будет в порядке.  
– Дин, нам тут жить.  
Тот вздыхает и вываливает на Сэма все как есть. По-другому же не получается.  
– Ладно, хорошо. И что ты предлагаешь? Оставить его здесь? Он же над гребаной рекламой рыдает, Сэм. Хочешь его добить? Тогда пойди и скажи ему, что он с нами не пойдет!  
Сэм засовывает руки в карманы; наружу торчат только большие пальцы, которые нервно теребят потертые края. Он качает головой, косится в сторону и наконец выдыхает:  
– Черт! – закрывает глаза и согласно кивает.  
– Вот и я о том же, – подытоживает Дин, поднимая бутылку в подтверждение и делая глоток.

Глава 3

Они приносят с собой красное и белое вино, и не промахиваются с выбором. Санни готовит ребрышки и гамбургеры, а кто-то из соседей приносит курицу. Дин почти со всеми уже знаком, кроме нескольких новых людей. Среди них городской шериф Эд, который живет на соседней улице. Дину он очень нравится. Шериф сидит, откинувшись на спинку шезлонга с пивом в руке, и рассказывает, как он отрывается в свободное от дежурства время. Дин узнает от него немало о криминальной обстановке в районе. Шериф, криво ухмыляясь, заверяет, что это маленький городок и тут совсем не страшно жить. Через какое-то время он уходит в поисках выпивки.  
Кастиэль оказывается в подпитии очень благодушным существом. И хотя он все еще чересчур восторжен окружающим, люди не шарахаются от него, а находят очаровательным и смеются.  
Дин замечает, что Сэм увлечен разговором с Санни, которая жарит ребрышки на гриле – она что-то ему рассказывает, а он кивает в ответ. Ну, удачи тебе, Санни. Последняя блондинка, которой интересовался Сэм, была Джесс. После нее он избегает светловолосых девушек с удвоенной силой. И Дин не может его в этом винить.  
Он просто наблюдает, как они беседуют, и с удивлением отмечает, что Санни не флиртует с Сэмом. Это как-то… ну да, странновато. Так же, как и ее ровное отношение к Дину. Сэм, может, и глупый младший брат с дурацкими лохмами и своими тараканами, но он же симпатичный малый! Высокий, стройный, с этими его эмо-заморочками, что так любят девчонки, но которых он так успешно избегает в большинстве случаев, даже если их симпатия очевидна.  
Должно быть, Сэм давно отказался от долгих отношений. Наверное, приучил себя довольствоваться ничего не значащими встречами на один вечер. Но Дин-то знает своего брата. Сэм бросил этим заморачиваться только потому, что осознал: при такой кочевой жизни ничего другого ему и не светит. Однако Сэм никогда не переставал этого хотеть, он просто свыкся.  
А вот перед Дином никогда такого выбора не стояло. Влюбленность в Кейси стала для него неожиданностью, и он понимал, что все это временно, что рано или поздно она разлюбит его. Так или иначе, зная, что это не продлится долго, Дин никогда не питал никаких иллюзий. Но Сэм… он собирался жениться на Джесс. Которая так и не узнала, что тем самым ей был подписан смертный приговор. Она не знала, а Дин знал. Благодаря Азазелю.  
Демоны лгут. Но иногда и они говорят правду. Дин никогда не спрашивал об этом Сэма, но чувствовал всем сердцем: Сэм собирался просить руки Джесс. Он был готов осесть и… заниматься всем тем, чем они пытаются заняться сейчас.  
Дин представляет себе Сэма, прячущего кольцо с бриллиантом, может, даже в кармане; как он носит его каждый день с собой; как мечтает о нормальной жизни… и как его потом пришибает реальностью.  
Это чертовски несправедливо! Жизнь в общем-то никогда их не баловала, но Дин по крайней мере ни на что и не надеялся с той самой ночи, когда погибла их мать.  
Рядом кто-то опускается в шезлонг, и на его колено ложится рука с сигаретой меж пальцев.  
– О чем задумался? – со смехом спрашивает Эсмеральда.  
Дин поворачивается к ней и улыбается.  
– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая, – делает он ей честный комплимент. На ней сарафан сочного зеленого цвета с розовыми цветами, поднимающимися с подола вверх замысловатым рисунком.  
– Спасибо, дорогой, – она толкает его плечом и весело подмигивает.  
У Дина в руке бокал с виски. Его всучил ему Сэм, предварительно вытащив из ящика, в котором наверняка хранится целая коллекция великолепных бокалов, рассортированных по размеру. И он же настоял, чтобы сегодня вечером Дин не пил из горла.  
Дин допивает то, что осталось в бокале, и ставит его на цементный парапет заднего крыльца дома Санни. Затем наклоняется, достает из-под своего кресла бутылку и предлагает женщине.  
– Всегда считала, что церемонии – это скучно, – соглашается Эсмеральда и, взяв бутылку, делает глоток.  
***  
Они с Эсмеральдой несколько раз передают друг другу бутылку. Пожилая женщина молча пьет и успевает скурить несколько сигарет, когда Дин слышит приближение какой-то машины. И она одуряющее громкая. Рев ее мотора оповещает о появлении задолго до того, как авто въезжает на подъездную дорожку. Фонари перед домом помогают опознать в общих чертах большой черный «Мустанг» 1968 года с рисунком зеленых огненных лепестков, поднимающихся от колес до багажника. Радио орет басами, практически дотягивая до шума идиотских прямоточных глушителей.  
– Я обычно люблю слушать эту песню, – замечает Дин, и Эсмеральда смеется.  
Наконец движок замолкает, и в тишине все устремляют взгляды на дорожку у дома Санни. Вот из открытой дверцы появляется парень в джинсах, кожанке и тяжелых ботинках, весь перекачанный, так что сразу ясно: он из тех, кто слишком много времени проводит в тренажерном зале.  
Дин наклоняется вперед, чтобы увидеть, как Санни оборачивается и, вскинув руки, обнимает качка, целуя его взасос.  
Дин резко поворачивается к Эсмеральде, и та ему согласно кивает на незаданный вопрос.  
Санни представляет гостя: «Это Джонни, мой бойфренд». Теперь Дину все ясно. Нет, ну правда, она ведь с ними не заигрывала даже, а Эсмеральда только что подтвердила своим кивком его подозрения. Это-то и расстраивает, ведь парень – пафосный говнюк, в буквальном смысле орущий на весь мир насколько он крут… хотя на самом деле всего лишь пустышка.  
Пока Дин об этом размышляет, Эсмеральда снова треплет его по колену и улыбается:  
– Опять о чем-то задумался?  
Дин просто кивает и передает ей бутылку.  
***  
Джонни лично с ними здоровается и интересуется «новыми соседями» таким тоном, что для Дина желание врезать ему не нуждается в дальнейшей мотивации. Санни вмешивается вовремя, до того, как Дин воплощает мысль в жизнь, и уводит своего парня в толпу.  
– Не обращай на него внимания, красавчик, – говорит ему Эсмеральда, передавая бутылку. – Он мудак.  
Она произносит это таким обыденным тоном, словно беседует о погоде, и Дин не может сдержать смех.  
Через какое-то время Эсмеральда извиняется и тоже растворяется в толпе, а на ее место тут же плюхается новенький. На взгляд Дина мальчишке не больше восемнадцати, и он настолько худ, что кажется вместо рук и ног у него палки. На нем джинсы размера на три больше, такие драные, что вот-вот развалятся, а отвороты штанин потерты и изношены до такой степени, что нитки тащатся по земле. Так что он точно в них когда-нибудь запутается и навернется, если о шнурки от кроссовок не споткнется раньше. Футболка у него не лучше – желтая, поношенная и вся в пятнах, на груди нарисован огромный смайл. Руки чуть ли не по локоть увешаны браслетами и фенечками всех цветов радуги, а на носу темные очки, хотя солнце зашло уже час назад. На голове у мальчишки нечесаные светлые патлы и такая же неопрятная бороденка на щеках. Вообще он весь выглядит так, словно мылся в прошлом месяце, и то не факт.  
Он представляется:  
– Нил. Зови меня Наф.  
– А что означает Наф? – пожимая руку парню и борясь с желанием тут же вытереть свою ладонь о джинсы, спрашивает Дин.  
– Это мои инициалы. Круто звучит, да? Молодой Наф, – декламирует он театральным тоном и делает широкий жест рукой. – Понимаешь?  
И он значительно смотрит на Дина, выставляя подбородок вперед.  
– Так вы, значит, новенькие. Добро пожаловать к нам на улицу, – Наф широко улыбается. – Ты, значит, и этот здоровяк, да?  
Дин не очень улавливает смысл, но тон почему-то ему не нравится. Будто Наф сказал некую шутку, а Дин ее не понял.  
– Сэм, да.  
– Круто. Круто, – и Наф снова делает это непонятное движение подбородком. – А тот, другой парень?  
– Кас?  
И ангел, словно его вызывали, появляется перед ними.  
– Да, Дин?  
– Значит, ты, – Наф наклоняется вперед и ставит локти на колени, обращаясь к Кастиэлю, – живешь с Дином и Сэмом?  
– Да, – кивает Кас. – У них на канапе.  
Наф долго смотрит на Кастиэля. Дин думает, что он смотрит именно на ангела, поскольку лицо направлено в его сторону, однако из-за темных очков трудно угадать. И Дин уже собирается что-нибудь сказать, как Наф разражается диким хохотом.  
– Ладно, чувак, – смеясь, говорит он Касу. – Ты забавный. Можешь остаться.  
– А мне пришлось бы уйти, если бы я не был забавным? – как всегда смертельно серьезный Кастиэль смотрит на Нафа.  
На что тот хохочет еще сильнее.  
– Ох, чувак, – он закашливается, обращаясь к Дину, – да этот чудик – просто прелесть!  
Дин кивает, заставляя себя улыбнуться.  
– Мы поэтому и держим его при себе.  
О, Господи! Нет, никакого Бога! К черту Бога, быстро поправляется он.  
Кастиэль теперь смотрит на Дина, и его брови взлетают в недоумении. Ну, оно и видно, что он не понимает, почему Наф ржет.  
– Это же хорошо, что он смеется? – спрашивает он. – Мне не надо уходить?  
– Он что, всегда такой? – хрипит от смеха Наф.  
– Постоянно, – отвечает Дин, мысленно делая зарубку давать Касу спиртное перед тем, как выводить из дома.  
– Иди развлекайся, Кас, – машет Дин рукой в толпу, и тот убегает.  
– Так вы втроем, а?  
– Ага. Кас – мой кузен.  
– Ну да, – соглашается Наф с видом, будто Дин ему тут врет как дышит. На секунду Дина охватывает паника, потом Наф снова чудно кивает своим небритым подбородком и хлопает Винчестера по спине с такой силой, что тот едва не выпускает бутылку из рук.  
Паренек показывает ему большой палец и широко улыбается.  
– Молодец, чувак.  
Дин ни черта не понимает и тупо моргает, глядя на Нафа.  
– Чего?  
– Ладно, хорошо. Я все понимаю, это круто. Между нами говоря, – и Наф наклоняется так близко, что Дин слышит исходящий от него запах пачули, – они оба горячие.  
Он опять хлопает Дина, теперь уже по плечу, встает и уходит. И Винчестеру остается только таращиться ему вслед.  
Так, ладно, он вообще понятия не имеет о чем тут, блядь, только что шла речь!  
***  
В остальном вечер удается: у Дина полный живот виски и ребрышек, он отлично и долго беседует с Бобом о хозяйственном магазине и о том, какой сложный все-таки бизнес – торговать хозяйственными материалами. Многие этого просто не понимают. А как бывший плотник Дин вполне в теме и может поддержать разговор.  
Сэм тоже болтает с разными людьми, и Дин невольно приглядывает за ним. Сэму явно неуютно, но он держится.  
И все идет хорошо, и даже весело, пока кто-то не решает, что Санни должна включить Xbox, чтобы поиграть в Рок Бэнд . Большинству идея поорать песни и поиграть на виртуальной гитаре приходится по душе. Дин же обменивается с Сэмом взглядами, и они оба остаются у гриля.  
– А что же случилось с твоим «два пива и спою в караоке», а, Сэм? – не удерживается от подколки Дин, улыбаясь воспоминанию.  
– Я вырос, – пожимает плечами Сэм, а для Дина эти слова будто нож в сердце – он остро чувствует разницу. – К тому же, моя сопротивляемость алкоголю тоже возросла. Я не настолько пьян, – улыбаясь, добавляет он.  
Боб остается с ними на какое-то время, возмущенно объясняя, как он ненавидит эти игры в рокеров, а потом уходит в туалет и уже не возвращается.  
– Пал жертвой рокеров! – объявляет Дин после пятнадцатиминутного отсутствия Боба.  
– Нам бы свалить до того, как нас заставят петь, – все-таки Сэм немного пьян, и это так мило.  
– Ты имеешь в виду до того, как в тебе пробудится звезда караоке? – лыбится Дин.  
– Я в одной бутылке пива от этого, – с ухмылкой соглашается Сэм.  
Из дома слышны раскаты бас гитары и ударных.  
– Сначала нам надо забрать Каса, – несмотря на опьянение, вспоминает Дин.  
***  
Когда Дин входит в дом, он сразу видит Кастиэля – тот стоит у телевизора с микрофоном в руках.  
– О, боже, нет, – бормочет Дин. Он узнает мелодию по гитарным аккордам, разрывающим колонки.  
Кастиэль пьяно раскачивается – совершенно не в такт, как отмечает Дин – и также ужасно начинает петь с дебильной улыбкой на лице.

Много, много, много, много лет назад,  
Еще до ветра, еще до снега,  
Жил-был чувак, которого я знал  
Жил-был чудак по имени сэр Псих. 

Голос у него никакой, однако, это, по-видимому, никого не заботит, потому что поет Кас с энтузиазмом и в полные легкие. Позади него, за ударной установкой сидит Эсмеральда – плечи прямые, палочки точно в такт бьют по барабанам. С другой стороны Боб и Санни играют на гитарах.  
Дину невмоготу оставаться здесь, слушать и вообще видеть это безобразие. Он оборачивается и наталкивается на Сэма, стоящего в проходе и с удивлением наблюдающего за концертом. Из-за этого Дин задерживается в комнате, и слышит, что Кас совсем распоясался: орет в микрофон так, словно от громкости зависит его жизнь.

Посреди Эдемского сада  
Я стою со своим стояком,  
В моем члене дьявол и демоны в сперме.  
О, Боже, не искушай...

– Мы можем и без него уйти, – заявляет Дин. Сэм кивком соглашается.  
Они выходят, и Дин захлопывает дверь как раз под припев.  
***  
Когда они возвращаются домой, Сэм направляется на кухню, чтобы попить воды, а Дин идет за ним, чтобы порыться в кладовой в поисках какой-нибудь закуски.  
Когда он оборачивается с полупустым пакетиком соленых крендельков, то видит, что Сэм стоит у раковины и наблюдает за ним.  
– Что?  
Сэм делает большой глоток из стакана, оставляет его в сторону и, опираясь ладонями по краям раковины, прислоняется к ней задом.  
– Просто подумалось, что ты сегодня неплохо провел время, – пожимает плечами Сэм.  
Дин поднимает бутылку в руке.  
– С достаточным количеством топлива я могу веселиться где угодно.  
Выражение на лице Сэма меняется, и Дин готов поспорить, что его брат расстроен.  
– Нормально все было, – добавляет он и проходит в дверь кухни. Одновременно и Сэм начинает движение – они сталкиваются плечами в дверном проеме. Дин теряет равновесие и начинает падать вперед; Сэм крепко хватает его и слишком резко толкает на себя, но сам тоже не удерживается на ногах, и они оба грохаются на пол кухни. Сэм первый подскакивает и оборачивается к Дину, который, лежа на спине, думает, что хорошо бы пол был помягче, но в принципе ничего, и так сойдет.  
– Ты как? – Сэм наклоняется к Дину ближе необходимого, но они же оба пьяны, так что Дину вообще-то наплевать. – Помочь?  
Дин протягивает руку, в которой больше нет пакета с крендельками, и кладет ее на щеку младшему брату, складывает губы бантиком – отчего у Сэма глаза расширяются, он затаивает дыхание – и шлет ему воздушный поцелуй.  
– Ты мой герой, – глупо улыбается он, потрепав Сэма по щеке.  
Сэм шарахается от него, сбивая руку со своего лица, словно она его обжигает.  
– Придурок, – шипит он и подскакивает на ноги. Затем помогает встать Дину. Тот неохотно поднимается с пола; его шатает в разные стороны, и он, схватившись за брата, клюет носом прямо в губы Сэма. В таком положении ему явно удобно, он и не собирается шевелиться, только хотелось бы, чтобы Сэм немножко расслабился, а то грудь под его руками не мягче пола, на котором он только что валялся.  
Сэм в этот раз осторожно отодвигается и молча смотрит на брата сверху вниз, и взгляд у него какой-то странный. Вот он склоняется над лицом Дина; тот не понимает, к чему все эти телодвижения, но внезапно чувствует, что зверски голоден, и заявляет прямо в лицо склонившемуся младшему брату:  
– Сэм, а где мои крендельки?  
Сэм застывает на секунду, потом отстраняется, закатывая глаза.  
– Сейчас дам.  
Дину чудится, что в голосе у Сэма как-то слишком много досады из-за пачки с печенюшками. Но это же Сэм.  
После поедания остатков крендельков и дополнительной упаковки чипсов Дину легчает.  
– Давай посмотрим «Звонок», – заявляет он, падая на блядское канапе рядом с Сэмом.  
И тот всем своим видом, не проронив ни слова, выражает: «Иди ты лесом!».  
– Да ладно тебе, – настаивает Дин с улыбкой, толкая брата в плечо. – Это будет весело. Помнишь, как мы смотрели его в первый раз и ты потом целую неделю спал с включенным светом?  
– Не смешно, Дин, – хмурится Сэм. – Вот ни капли.  
– Ну, признай, Сэмми, ты много фильмов смотрел, после которых не мог уснуть в темноте, а? Это же весело!  
– Мне было пятнадцать! – сжимая зубы, огрызается тот.  
Дин видит, что брат уже на грани и готов включить свой режим «нервный Сэм, уровень пять». Дин не может понять, почему так происходит, но желания давить дальше у него нет. Он всего лишь хочет посмотреть кино со своим младшим братом.  
– Ладно, – вздыхает Дин, отступая, – выбирай ты.  
Так что они смотрят по кабельному фильм под названием «Астрал», который вообще-то ничего так, даже чуточку страшный. Ровно до того момента, как появляется демон. После этого фильм становится до безобразия смешным, и Дин с Сэмом ржут в голос над сценой, где этот самый демон играет на музыкальных инструментах(что это вообще за хрень?!) в предполагаемом Аду.  
Финал не так уж плох, но никак не перекрывает позорные последние полчаса фильма, так что к титрам Дин уже практически в отключке, лежит, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и в его засыпающем мозгу свербит одна мысль, не дающая покоя весь вечер.  
– Эй, Сэм, – сонно обращается он к брату. – А чего это Наф меня похвалил за то, что я с вами двумя живу? Еще и добавил, что вы оба горячие парни.  
После долгой паузы Сэм таки отвечает:  
– Я сказал ему, что мы связаны.  
Дин все равно не понимает, как это может объяснить тот факт, что их назвали горячими парнями.  
– Погоди, – он пытается подняться. – А есть связь? Лучше не надо ничего связывать, а то…  
– Спи, Дин.  
– Ладно.  
Краем сознания он отмечает, когда возвращается Кастиэль: дом наполняет запах попкорна; вес ангела, усевшегося между ними, продавливает диван.  
Наверное, надо бы пойти в свою постель, к свежим белым простыням и петушкам на одеяле… Но он так уютно себя чувствует здесь. Едва слышно переключаются каналы, и, наконец, под очередную кулинарную передачу Дин засыпает.  
***  
Утром, когда он просыпается, то с удивлением обнаруживает себя распростертым на Кастиэле, который сидит прямо, откинув только голову на спинку этого долбаного канапе, и похрапывает. На щеке у Дина масло от попкорна и еще, судя по ощущениям, парочка ядрышек воздушной кукурузы. Он рукой смахивает все это с лица, садится и недоуменно изучает Сэма, который расположился с другого бока Каса. Его брат спит почти в точности повторяя вчерашнюю позу – верхняя часть туловища буквально свисает с подлокотника дивана, руки скрещены на груди, а носом он выдает такие рулады, что Дин, вообще-то уже давно привыкший к храпу своего младшего братишки, без сомнений уверен: Сэм за столь широкий диапазон достоин, мать его, всяческих наград!  
Но тут по дому вновь разливается трель входного звонка, и Дин садится прямо, потирая лицо.  
Звонок в дверь, точно. Вот что его разбудило.  
Он сонно моргает на часы, стоящие на кабельном ресивере, и с трудом впитывает сознанием цифры – 8:30.  
Звонок опять звенит, и Дин, наконец поднявшись с дивана, спешит к дверям.  
– Привет, – улыбается ему с порога Санни. Ее светлые волосы опять собраны в хвост, а руки засунуты в карманы тех же самых обрезанных джинсовых шорт. – Пришла вам помочь с распаковкой, – заявляет она и вдруг слегка хмурится, разглядывая Дина. – Я тебя разбудила?  
Дин смотрит в направлении гостиной, прислушиваясь к исходящему оттуда храпу. Он мечтает сказать ей, чтобы шла домой, чтобы оставила их в покое. Но она их соседка, и по-настоящему милая и доброжелательная девушка. Которая уже стоит у них на пороге.  
Ну вот. Блядь, а почему бы и нет?  
– Нет, все нормально. Проходи.  
***  
Сэм с Касом баюкают в руках кружки с кофе с глупыми надписями: «Лучшая в мире бабушка» и «Люблю штат Южная Каролина». Оба сидят на краю этого долбаного канапе, встрепанные со сна и похожие на воробьев. Санни, расположившись перед ними, начинает разбор коробок.  
***  
– О Боже! – восклицает она, держа в руке очередную, двадцать третью по счету, кружевную салфетку. – Это так красиво!  
– Можешь забрать салфетки себе, – искренне разрешает Дин. – У нас для них нет комнаты.  
– Они такие чудесные! Ты только глянь!  
Дин тупо моргает, разглядывая тряпочку, затем кивает, делает глоток своего фирменного кофе с виски и сухо роняет:  
– Забирай их все.  
***  
Санни настаивает, чтобы они оставили себе несколько салфеточек, и тут же раскладывает их по спинкам мягкой мебели. Дину остается только молча наблюдать за ее действиями. Когда Сэм кидает на него беспомощный взгляд, Дин даже не смотрит в ответ; он просто резко качает головой.  
– Нет, и не жалуйся даже. Сам виноват.  
Сэм взглядом косится на него, напоминая, что это Дин согласился на помощь Санни. Однако Дин, по–прежнему не глядя, прикладывается к своему горячительному кофе и заявляет:  
– А ты все это купил.  
Сэм вздыхает и взмахивает руками, жестом высказываясь – мол, ладно, пусть так, но как нам теперь это прекратить?  
– Все в твоих руках, – жестко припечатывает Дин.  
– Дин, – Сэм наконец соизволит озвучить свои мысли и шипит сквозь зубы: – Если мы позволим ей продолжать в том же духе, то потом нам нельзя будет все это убрать – она же обидится!  
– Ага, – ехидно кивает Дин и снова глотает свой фирменный кофе.  
***  
– Боже мой! Ох, божечки! – тем временем громко восхищается Санни, а Дину становится интересно, что она там могла найти, отчего ее так колбасит: слитки золота или, может, вышитую золотом королеву салфеток?  
– Смотрите! – Санни вытягивает на руке крошечную статуэтку – фарфорового мальчика с бледным лицом и огромными глазами, похожими на черные стеклянные пуговицы. У него сзади крылья, а на темных волосах лежит золотой нимб. Дину кажется, что выражение лица на бесформенной голове мальчика как у святого, который или сейчас заплачет или укусит.  
– Тут их целая коробка! – и Санни начинает вытаскивать фигурки одну за другой, составляя жутковатую колонну на кофейном столике.  
– Ого, вы только посмотрите! – с нескрываемым сарказмом в голосе восклицает Дин, оборачиваясь к Сэму, а губами вопрошает: «Что за хрень вообще?». На что Сэм пожимает плечами, сам озадаченный находкой.  
– Блядь, откуда мне было знать? – так же одними губами отвечает он.  
– Они несколько… тревожные, – замечает Кастиэль и настороженно наклоняется над коробкой, как будто ждет оттуда нападения.  
А Санни тем временем на седьмом небе от счастья.  
– Это же статуэтки из серии «Драгоценные моменты» . Моя мама их обожала. Она весь дом ими обставляла!  
Санни вдруг прекращает восторгаться и заглядывает в другие ящики.  
– Их тут даже не одна коробка! Это же целая коллекция! У вас что, парни, вся коллекция есть?  
– Ну… – Дин рвется ответить первым, дабы снять с себя ответственность за все эти глупости. – Это вещи Сэма. Понимаешь, он… просто обожает эти «Драгоценные моменты»! – Дин хмыкает и радостно хлопает Сэма по спине.  
Сэм строит брату рожу, закатывает глаза, после чего, обернувшись к Санни, старается натянуть на лицо вежливое выражение, открывает рот и закрывает его, опять открывает и снова закрывает. Дин уже практически уверен, что Сэм откажется отвечать, когда тот наконец натягивает улыбку и кивает:  
– Да, практически вся коллекция.  
– Они прекрасны! – выдыхает девушка, и Дин всерьез боится, что ее разорвет от ликования, пока она вытаскивает игрушки из коробок. Она выставляет на столе шесть статуэток, кивая, рассматривает их и затем, хлопнув в ладоши, обращается к братьям с очаровательной улыбкой:  
– Мы должны их расставить!  
Сэм безнадежно смотрит на Дина, тот только пожимает плечами.  
– Нет, Санни, – Сэм все-таки делает шаг к ней и поднимает одну руку. – Я тут пытаюсь… – он выглядит одновременно и растерянным и рассерженным, не в силах подобрать слова. – Избавиться от этой дурной привычки. Эти штуки денег стоят, а если мы их выставим…  
Санни в этот момент находится приблизительно в трех планетах отсюда, словно бабочка порхает по гостиной и подыскивает каждой фигурке наиболее подходящее местечко.  
– … то я не смогу бросить, – уже едва слышно бормочет Сэм, печально опустив голову.  
– Дин, – Кастиэль наклоняется близко к Дину, так же, как он делал раньше, до того, как несчастного ангела заполонили человеческие эмоции. Глазами полными ужаса он смотрит на Санни. – Мне это не нравится.  
Дин хмыкает и качает головой.  
– А это никому, кроме самой Санни, не нравится.  
– Ты должен ее остановить, – четко выговаривает Кас.  
– Как?  
Этот вопрос явно ставит ангела в тупик, впрочем, так же, как до этого и Сэма. Дин собственно так и думал.  
В итоге их дом покрывается кружевными салфетками и фарфоровыми статуэтками.  
Зато Дин всегда может спуститься в подвал.  
***  
Это первая ночь, когда Дин спит в своей комнате. Странно как-то – не слышать сопения Сэма рядом, не готовиться отразить атаку в любой момент. Из-за этих мыслей он ворочается в постели, смотрит на часы и все время думает, как там Сэм в своей кровати в собственной комнате. Наверняка с ним там все в порядке. Он жил такой жизнью несколько лет, ну, по крайней мере, какое-то время он жил с кем-то. Для Сэма, наверное, нет ничего странного в том, чтобы разойтись по своим комнатам и закрыть двери.  
Дин вздыхает и, уткнувшись носом в мягкую подушку, наконец засыпает.  
***  
Ему снится охота. Призрак Дейла гуляет по дому. Лицо его все в морщинах от прожитых лет, бледное, а борода и волосы седые с вкраплениями черных волос. Он стоит у кровати Дина и смотрит в окно, выходящее на задний двор.  
– Я столько их убил. Никогда не видел в них разницы, – покачивая головой, говорит он тихо. – Все они на одно лицо.  
На первом этаже Сэм стоит на коленях, и у него в руках дюжина этих фарфоровых статуэток с безмятежными лицами.  
– Это теперь наша армия.  
Сэм поворачивает к нему лицо, и у него тоже нарисованные черным глаза-капельки .  
Дин просыпается под стеклянный звон.  
Он моментально оказывается на ногах, в руке тут же появляется оружие из тумбочки, вмонтированной в изголовье кровати. Пули в пистолете заряжены наполовину солью, ведь никогда не знаешь, когда Бог решит снова тебя наебать.  
Он крадется вниз по лестнице, стараясь ступать на края скрипучих ступенек и вытягивая голову далеко вперед, в попытке увидеть, что же там внизу происходит.  
Сквозь окна в дом просачивается рассвет, заливая гостиную чу́дным серым полумраком. И посреди этой красоты стоит Кастиэль, грудь его высоко вздымается, а в руках он держит… огромную длинную металлическую ложку.  
Остаток лестницы Дин уже бежит. Беглый осмотр комнаты – и он замечает, что вокруг полно каких-то белых осколков.  
– Что случилось?  
Внимательно всмотревшись, Дин догадывается, что белые кусочки, раскиданные по гостиной – это остатки фарфоровых фигурок.  
– Их маленькие глаза прожигали меня насквозь, Дин!  
Дин опускает оружие и старается не заржать в голос. Приснившийся сон все еще свеж в памяти, так что ему это удается.  
– Их так много, – Кас дрожит и неспокойными глазами шарит по комнате.  
В этот раз Дину сложней сдержать смех.  
– Да, я так и понял, Кас. Просто опусти ложку, ладно?  
– Ты можешь взять ее, – Кас колеблется секунду, но передает свое оружие Дину.  
Тот взвешивает тяжелую железную штуку в руке.  
– Ты где ее взял?  
– В коробке с надписью «Консервирование».  
Сзади слышно, как спускается по лестнице Сэм. Он останавливается на мгновение, а затем раздается удивленный вопрос:  
– У нас есть что-то для консервации?  
Дин хмуро смотрит на ложку в своей руке.  
– А это что за херня?  
***  
Подводя итоги, можно сказать, что они потеряли: две керамические лампы, несколько салфеток, одну вазу и каждую фарфоровую коллекционную статуэтку, что Санни так бережно расставляла по гостиной. По мнению Дина, урон был нанесен явно недостаточный.  
– Ну чего ты не мог выложиться по полной и разбомбить все эти картинки, а? – вполне серьезно спрашивает Дин.  
Кас недоуменно моргает и смотрит на одну из названных «картинок»: солнечные лучи лежат на пробегающей через лес тропинке, по краям обрамленной разноцветными пятнами полевых цветов.  
– Зачем ты хочешь, чтобы я разбомбил картины? – озадаченно интересуется Кастиэль, не понимая, как Дин может хотеть разрушить такую красоту.  
Дин медленно кивает. Он нашел подтверждение своим мыслям и нисколько не удивлен такой реакцией, поэтому просто идет на кухню готовить кофе.  
***  
Они только-только закончили убирать следы «недостаточного урона», как в дверь звонят. Сэм открывает и это, конечно же, оказывается Санни.  
– Пришла исполнять долг по распаковке, – салютует она Сэму и проходит внутрь.  
Н-да, это добром не кончится.  
– Что… случилось? – осматривая гостиную, удивляется девушка. – Фигурки…  
Так, у Дина ответа нет, Сэм тоже не готов, если верить его выражению на лице… Так что остается только Кастиэль.  
– Я не хотел… – признается он. Но затем, понизив голос, словно делится большим секретом, продолжает: – Но они на меня так смотрели! – и он окидывает комнату взглядом параноика, как будто эти самые «они» по-прежнему за ним следят.  
Санни, так же как Дин с Сэмом, молча смотрит на него.  
Вполне возможно, Дин мог бы придумать для нее историю про то, что его шизанутый кузен Кас только что вышел из психушки, где лежал с острым посттравматическим синдромом… Типа он был в Ираке или еще где… Он может так сделать, если пошевелится…  
Сэм незаметно подталкивает его.  
– Мы, э-э-э…  
Дин все еще ожидает, что Сэм продолжит, соберет все-таки слова в предложения и выдаст какую-нибудь мысль. Блядь, да они же годами придумывали разный бред ради дела, и теперь смогут!  
– … не знали, что у него… – блеет Сэм.  
– Куклофобия! – мрачно добивает Дин и делает шаг вперед. – Все очень печально, – заканчивает он, пряча руки в карманах и кивая в подтверждение собственных слов.  
Несколько секунд Санни впитывает слова, а затем, как только до нее доходит смысл сказанного, ее поведение кардинально меняется и она устремляется к Касу.  
– Ох, милый! – вздыхает девушка и, умилительно приподняв брови, с симпатией похлопывает Кастиэля по плечу. – Прости меня, если бы я знала… ты должен был мне сказать.  
– Я… – Кас смущенно поеживается, а Дин, мысленно готовясь к любому исходу, чуть ли не ругает себя – ну почему он не придумал себе «немого кузена Каса»? – Извините, что мне…  
– Пришлось избавится от них, – вставляет Дин.  
Последнее, что им сейчас нужно, чтобы Санни узнала, как Кас посреди ночи возомнил себя Чаком Норрисом и разгромил все железным черпаком. Или что это там было.  
– Да, – подхватил ангел, не сводя глаз с Санни. – Надеюсь, я не оскорбил ваши чувства, – добавляет он и берет руку Санни в свою. – Я знаю, ваша мать любила их и вы потрудились так аккуратно все расставить.  
Кастиэль в этот момент категорически серьезен и совершенно искренен, в нем нет ни грамма фальши и это как-то… одновременно и восхищает и пугает – Дин не может решить. Наверное, и то и другое.  
Судя по тому, как Санни ему улыбается – Дин может поклясться, у нее в глазах блестят слезы – и пожимает руку, то, вероятно, это все-таки восхитительно.  
– Что касается меня, – качая своими забавными хвостиками, заверяет ангела Санни, – учитывая, что я напугала вас до полусмерти, это нисколько не оскорбляет мои чувства.  
– Ну, тогда… ладно, – Дин прочищает горло.  
Санни оборачивается к нему и приглаживает ладонью один из своих хвостов.  
– Значит, все остальное в порядке?  
– Нас постигла утрата салфеток, – подает голос Сэм, и Дин едва сдерживает смешок от прозвучавшего сарказма в голосе брата.  
Санни, явно не уловившая издевки в словах Сэма, расцветает в улыбке:  
– Это не страшно, я принесу коробки, которые вы мне отдали. Я их так и не открыла.  
– Молодец! – шепчет Дин брату, едва сдерживая смех.  
***  
Странно, но Дин почему-то не помнит, чтобы приглашал Санни помогать им с утра пораньше, но подозревает, что он таки это сделал. Пока не узнает, что это Сэм с ней разговаривал, после чего недовольно косится на брата.  
Тот только пожимает плечами и строит невинные глазки, из чего Дин заключает, что Санни, видимо, просто предложила, а Сэм не смог ей отказать. Хотя сам Дин тоже вряд ли мог бы сказать «нет» этой девушке. Но это не отменяет того факта, что Сэм так просто не отделается за столь раннюю побудку.  
Санни помогает им разобраться с кухонными коробками, из которых появляются бесконечные стаканы и миски, кружки и тарелки, а среди столовых приборов Дин обнаруживает настоящее серебро.  
Она помогает им рассортировать все вещи из коробки с надписью «Кухонная утварь», хотя Дин и не знает большинства предметов.  
Медленно, но уверенно коробки пустеют. Увы, но «Старинный чайный сервиз» пережил ночную бомбардировку и занял свое законное место в шкафчиках на кухне. Потом Сэм с Санни еще час расставляют чашки по полкам в столовой, а Дин все это время диву дается: как он докатился до такой жизни?..  
Почти весь следующий час он проводит в подвале, валяясь на тонком матрасе, прикрывающем металлическую сетку кровати. Попивает виски прямо из бутылки и разглядывает ящик Дэйла. Створки крышки откинуты в стороны, а внутри лежат письма, записная книжка в кожаной обложке и локон светло-каштановых волос, перетянутый маленьким бантиком из голубой ленты.  
«Сын? Дочь? Любимая?» – размышляет Дин, бездумно водя пальцем по краю открытой крышки. Вообще это неважно, – думает он, делая очередной глоток из бутылки. Все равно у этой истории один конец: здесь, в этой самой комнате, на этой узкой кровати, в доме одинокого человека, который умер в одиночестве от старости. И это совсем не похоже на памятный альбом Салли Мэй. О Дэйле никто не оставил никаких альбомов. Все, что тут хранится – сугубо его личные вещи.  
Дин отлично знает подобных людей, и именно такая память о человеке ему понятна. Эти люди не ожидают, что им посчастливится оставить на Земле кого-то, кто будет горевать о них.  
Его личная коробка памяти – если таковая вообще случится – будет практически пустой: только фотки Сэма, которые сейчас лежат в багажнике Импалы, солдатик, несколько кассет, школьные табели Сэма, его пригласительное письмо в Стэнфорд, отцовский дневник. Может быть, там еще будет кожаная куртка Дина… Черт, а ведь там даже не будет подаренной ему Сэмом одной очень важной вещицы!  
Он же ее выкинул.  
А Сэм, как оказалось, подобрал. Дин представляет себе, как Сэм вытаскивает амулет из мусора, как зарывает где-то среди барахла в багажнике Импалы, а Дин за весь год, что прожил с Лизой, ни разу не сподобился туда заглянуть… а ведь амулет, оказывается, всегда был с ним, был все время рядом.  
Ему совсем не хочется думать о таких вещах, да и неважно все это. Его нет. Исчез вместе с Богом и уж точно теперь дальше, чем мусорная корзина в том мотеле.  
Дин захлопывает ящик и снова толкает его под кровать. Тяжело ступает вверх по лестнице и с каждой ступенью выбрасывает все мысли из головы. В дверном проеме его встречает Сэм, и Дин ему улыбается так, словно прошедшего часа в подвале и не бывало.  
***  
Сэм заявляет, что им надо в продуктовый магазин, и даже список в руке держит. Дину не очень хочется выходить из дома, но вроде как дело-то нужное. Плюс с ними и Кастиэль с Санни хотят пойти, а это уж точно нельзя пропустить.  
***  
Кастиэль желает купить все! Он как трехлетка в кондитерской, который хватает руками все просто, чтобы удостоверится, что все вокруг реальное. В его глазах практически светятся сердечки, когда он замечает контейнер с земляникой.  
– На Небесах так пахло, – глубоко вдыхая аромат ягод, шепчет он.  
Сэм молча забирает у него упаковку и кладет в тележку. Кас в ответ кидает на него взгляд обиженного ребенка, но тут же липнет к грейпфрутам и трогает плоды так самозабвенно, что Дину приходится их отобрать.  
– Продолжишь в том же духе – и в нашем списке попкорна не окажется.  
Кас хмурится и, опустив плечи, провожает долгим и страстным взглядом грейпфрут. К счастью, Санни отвлекает каким-то вопросом о проросшей фасоли, и Дин готов сменить тему.  
Ему даже удается поддержать беседу о бобовых, но недолго. Он привык к продуктовым магазинам, да. К форме темно-красных яблок и яркой кожуре апельсинов, зеленому винограду. Просто покупать их он не привык, вот что. Зато прекрасно знает, где можно найти быстрорастворимую кашу, замороженную пиццу, фаршированный картофель или обед из полуфабрикатов.  
– Так ты планируешь для нас всех голодную смерть? – спрашивает Дин, вынимая из тележки огурец.  
– Положи на место, – вздыхает Сэм. – Это тебя не убьет.  
Дин держит огурец перед собой на вытянутой руке, как будто овощ кусается.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Обещаю, пиццу мы тоже купим, – и Сэм так смотрит на Дина, что брат ему верит.  
– И фаршированный картофель, – добавляет Дин, кидая огурец обратно в тележку и вытирая руку о джинсы.  
– И бекон, и замороженный обед, и пирог, – согласно кивает Сэм, и Дин на секунду чувствует совершенно глупую детскую радость.  
– А ты хорошо меня знаешь, – улыбается Дин.  
Санни смотрит на него с многозначительной улыбкой, но Дин не особо вникает, чему девушка так рада. Ведь он в универмаге, Сэм покупает овощи и фрукты, а подобное никогда не имело для него первостепенного значения, так что без разницы.  
***  
Вытащить Каса из отдела с сушеными продуктами оказывается нелегко, поэтому когда они наконец добираются до кондитерского отдела, Дин уже готов надеть на бывшего ангела наручники.  
– Но Дин, это же лакрица, – умоляет Кас. – Я помню ее вкус. Мне она нужна.  
– Прекрасно, – вздыхает Дин и кидает в тележку упаковку «Твизлерз». Он принципиально не будет спорить… потому что, это просто «Твизлерз» – и все.  
***  
Среди круп и каш Кас практически тает.  
– Цвета, Дин! А упаковки! Так много разных вкусов!  
Благо, Сэм и Санни плетутся где-то позади них, так что Дин воюет с этим недоразумением в одиночку. Кастиэль выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется от обуревающего его восторга. Поэтому Дин быстро хватает коробки с «Фрут Лупс» и «Фрути Пэблз», после чего все-таки вытаскивает Каса из этого отдела. Тот вырывается как сумасшедший; рукав, за который его ухватил Дин, натягивается, но ангел успевает сгрести с полки еще коробку «Трикс» прежде, чем Дин уводит его.  
***  
У кассы Дин уже почти готов нокаутировать безумного ангела, когда тот каким-то бешеным взглядом рассматривает полки с шоколадками. Но вместо этого он предупреждает Сэма, что они лучше посидят в машине, пока он расплатится.  
***  
Когда они наконец возвращаются домой, Санни прощается и уходит на работу. Сэм принимается распаковывать оставшиеся коробки и рассовывать содержимое по местам. Он почти заканчивает расставлять вещи по полкам в кладовке, а Дин открывает себе пиво, как из комнаты раздается странный сигнал.  
– Это еще что такое? – Сэм поворачивает голову на звук.  
Дин знает, что это. Он помнит самый первый раз, когда он услышал такой сигнал. В единственном месте, которое считал домом. Еще он помнит, как звук ослабевал, пронзительно хрипя среди ночи, пока дом не сгорел дотла. Дин никогда в жизни не хотел бы услышать этот звук снова.  
– Батарея на сигнализации садится, – потерев ладонью лицо, Дин идет выключать тревогу. Где располагается щиток сигнализации, он вычислил уже давно – под потолком кухни, как раз между дверьми на задний двор и в столовую. Хуже места, чем кухня – где они точно будут много чего жечь – не найти. Добро пожаловать в Пожарный Центр!  
Так и есть: надо менять батарейку или вынуть ее к чертовой матери… на время.  
Кто вообще в наше время пользуется девятивольтными батарейками? Разве они не остались в 70-х?  
Он находит коробку с нужными батарейками в подвале и меняет ее в щитке сигнализации ровно в момент, когда у Сэма – как по заказу! – в духовке горит курица. И пока Сэм открывает окна и разгоняет дым прихваткой в жутких розочках, Дину приходится все-таки вынуть эту чертову батарейку.  
У него так и вертится на языке вопрос: «Сэм, что мы тут делаем? Зачем мы здесь?». Но ответ ему и так известен – им попросту некуда больше идти. Им больше нечем заниматься.  
Дин качает головой, впивается зубами в нижнюю губу и осматривается. Оба брата теперь смотрят на курицу, гадая можно ли еще спасти блюдо, как в кухню входит Кас. Сэм, спеша открыть окно, не притушил газ в духовке, и Кас, глядя на показатели на панели, заявляет, что они выставили слишком сильную температуру. На что Сэм с издевкой просит его помочь. Кас на такое заявление восторженно таращит глаза на младшего Винчестера, словно ему сообщили, что настало Рождество.  
Дин прикрывает глаза ладонью.  
***  
И все-таки Кас умудряется не спалить кухню. Зато, когда заканчивает – все кругом покрыто мукой. Все поверхности, включая пол, на котором прямо посередине горкой валяются высыпанные из ящика столовые приборы – ложки, вилки, щипцы и половники. Складывается впечатление, что он повытряхивал все, что надо и не надо из шкафчиков. На некоторых дверцах заметны жирные коричневые пятна. И что самое интересное: такие же пятна виднеются и на потолке! Сам Кастиэль, также покрытый мукой везде, кроме безумных глаз, маниакально улыбается. Его волосы от муки слипаются в острые иголки и торчат в разные стороны, отчего он становится жутко похожим на безумного ученого, который нашел лекарство от рака. Хотя ангел всего лишь держит в руках блюдо с курицей в панировке.  
Еда, приготовленная им, вовсе не так уж плоха: немного пережарена курица, пюре жидковато, овощи вяленькие, но все вполне вкусно. Дин считает, что это Кас насмотрелся кулинарных передач и почерпнул оттуда кое-какие знания о специях.  
А с алкоголем эта пища вообще идет на ура.  
Несколько часов после этого они убирают кухню и решают, что кулинария все-таки не стоит стольких усилий.  
***  
Через пару дней Сэм снова пытается что-то приготовить, но у него все подгорает. Дин начинает давать советы по правильной готовке. Все заканчивается тем, что Сэм швыряет сковородку на плиту и вылетает из кухни, оставив Дина одного. Еще несколько дней они едят замороженные обеды и готовые каши на завтрак. Кастиэль все это время валяется на этом чертовом канапе и пялится в телевизор, перескакивая с кулинарного канала на дневные телешоу. Сэм с Дином просматривают вакансии, по-прежнему решая, чем бы заняться. Кас постоянно пытается привлечь Дина к просмотру кулинарных передач и однажды – не иначе в приступе пьяного мазохизма – Дин соглашается. Готовить после этого он не особо научился, зато выясняет, что ему чертовски нравится Джада Де Лаурентис , а уж в блюда, что готовит Ри Драммонд он буквально влюблен.  
***  
Как-то к ним заходит Санни и вновь помогает с распаковкой. В одной из коробок их ожидает неприятный сюрприз: весь комплект инструментов для игры в «Рок Бэнд» в новенькой упаковке.  
– Что это за игра такая? – недовольно бурчит Дин. – Она как болезнь всех поразила!  
Санни и Кас, понятное дело, воодушевлены до предела этой находкой. К счастью, саму игру еще не нашли, что дает Дину фору – он успеет закинуть в топку все долбаные гитары!  
– Нашла! – верещит Санни, махая над головой диском.  
Братья обмениваются понимающими взглядами – надо бы вмешаться.  
Но Дин первым вздыхает:  
– Ничего, у меня есть много виски.  
***  
Впервые Дин вспоминает о том, что следует проверять почту, когда возвращается от Эсмеральды, которой он помогал чинить трубы. Грязный и потный, он открывает их ящик.  
Счетов там нет, потому что Сэм уже позаботился об этом онлайн. Зато там оказывается полно всякого добра, адресованного бывшему хозяину: несколько банковских выписок, ненужных рекламных проспектов, журнал «Нэшнл Джиографикс». Под кипой почты покойного Дэйла находится открытка. С фотографией чистого, практически белого песка на морском пляже с кристально прозрачной водой. Дин в одной руке держит всю пачку почты, во второй – открытку, рассматривая ее со всех сторон. Судя по штемпелю, она из Рио.  
Твердым, резким почерком там написано:  
«Балдею! Надеюсь, и вы там радуетесь своему последнему желанию! Целую, Бог»  
Вот же гребаный ублюдок!  
– Иди ты на хер! – бормочет Дин, подняв глаза к небу.  
Дину вообще даже вспоминать не хочется, как они провели это утро, покупая одежду бывшему ангелу. Ничего, не сияющее всеми цветами радуги или не имеющее каких-либо рисунков, не привлекло взгляда Кастиэля. В конце концов, Дину просто пришлось усадить его и объяснить, что он с ними ни за что не останется, если надумает одеваться как престарелый гольфер. Или же как мальчик по вызову, вынужден был добавить он полчаса спустя.  
Все-таки им пришлось сдаться и оставить футболки-поло пастельных тонов, которые Кас наотрез отказался отдавать даже после того, как Дин попытался их вырвать из его мертвой хватки. Сэм тогда сказал, что уж лучше оставить эти тряпки, чем наблюдать их состязание по реслингу посреди магазина одежды. Дин в итоге, скрепя сердце, согласился. Но его буквально физически перекорежило, когда Кас выбрал несколько размалеванных кардиганов ядовитых цветов, которые, естественно, никогда не могли быть им одобрены. Еще ему было позволено купить джинсы – никаких обтягивающих! – и пару штанов цвета хаки.  
Такой у Дина выдался день: покупка одежды для перевозбужденного бывшего ангела, который живет в их доме, напичканном старушечьим антиквариатом; починка труб у престарелой соседки; чтение открыток от Бога. Просто день среднестатистического, во всех отношениях обычного человека!  
Да. Вот она нормальная жизнь.  
День был долгий, уже достаточно поздно, и все, что ему нужно, это…  
Открыв дверь, он замирает на пороге. Что-то тут… как будто поменялось со времени его ухода.  
В гостиной находятся Сэм с Касом.  
– Сэм, ты купил занавески? На окна? – Дин ошарашено смотрит на брата.  
– Ну да, – помолчав, отвечает тот. – Зачем же еще я мог купить занавески?  
– Да хрен тебя теперь знает! – возмущенно машет рукой Дин и отворачивается от брата.  
Боже. Они кремового цвета, и прекрасно вписываются в интерьер комнаты, даже Дин может это заметить. Так, а вот эта мысль вообще ни в какие ворота!  
– А что, черт возьми, я должен был..?  
– У нас же есть жалюзи!  
Кастиэль, славно прижившийся на этом долбаном канапе ангел, как обычно с полными руками попкорна, поворачивает голову к окну и выдает:  
– А мне нравятся. Они такие полосатенькие.  
– Ага. Я иду спать, - тяжко вздыхая, Дин взлохмачивает волосы.  
Как так получилось, что это вот теперь его жизнь? Может, если бы они…нет, об этом он вообще думать не будет!  
– Кстати, Бог нам открыточку прислал, – вспоминает он.  
Две пары глаз устремляют на него взгляды.  
– И что там? – спрашивает Сэм.  
– Подтверждение, что он остается все тем же мудаком, – фыркает Дин и уносит всю почту с собой наверх.  
***  
Дин сам не понимает, что же его так задело в этих чертовых занавесках, но всю дорогу в свою комнату он мысленно мусолит эту тему. Нет, ну правда, это же… он теперь просто не может быть ни в чем уверенным!  
Все, что у него есть на данный момент, это: страдающий одомашниванием брат, бывший ангел с болезненной зависимостью от попкорна и живущий у них на долбаном канапе, горячая соседочка, так ни разу и не пофлиртовавшая с ним… ах да, и Бог, все такой же мудак, как и прежде.  
Он и правда не может взять в толк, чем они тут все занимаются. Почему он чинит трубы на кухне соседки Эсмеральды и яростно спорит с Кастиэлем насчет установки этих гребаных инструментов для «Рок Бэнд»? Почему Сэм покупает всякие шторки и штудирует справочники для абитуриентов? Он вообще не понимает, почему Сэм все еще рядом! Черт, да зафига он сам здесь сдался? Младший братик теперь вполне может делать то, что пожелает, ехать, куда хочет. И Дин ему совсем не нужен. Да и Кастиэлю… Наверное, гуманнее было бы оставить его в мертвых.  
Все это отдает таким сумасшествием. Два отставных охотника на нечисть со своим прирученным ангелом живут вместе – а ведь Кас живет у них, да, Дин вынужден это признать. Какое же будущее их может ждать?  
Это просто какой-то дурацкий анекдот вселенского масштаба.  
Дин, заползая в постель и накрывая голову подушкой, может поклясться, что слышит, как где-то там Бог хихикает над своей обалденной шуткой.  
Глава 4

Однажды вечером Кас таки выясняет, как подключить все гитары «Рок Бэнда». Сэм многозначительно смотрит на Дина и предлагает выкинуть «камень-ножницы-бумага», однако Дин видит, что тут игра не стоит свеч, да и всего алкоголя в мире не хватит, чтобы примириться с этим безобразием. Поэтому он внезапно вспоминает о каких-то делах в подвале и оставляет Сэма разбираться самого.  
Железная обивка отлично поглощает всякий шум, но Дин не закрывает дверь до конца – должен же он все-таки хоть как-то контролировать, что там творится наверху. Да и на случай, если вдруг Сэм решит пойти в разнос, тоже надо быть в курсе.  
Какое-то время ничего не слышно. Сэм не ругается, значит, он или поднялся к себе наверх или…  
Или он не в силах это выдержать и теперь там надирается, чтобы вместе с Касом поорать песни!  
От этой мысли Дин почти готов сорваться в гостиную проверить. Но только почти…  
Вместо этого он открывает ящик Дэйла. Пожелтевшие письма лежат рулончиком справа, рядом локон волос на кожаном блокноте.  
Дин уже практически готов раскрыть одно из писем, как Кас берет особенно высокую, визжащую ноту.  
Надо это прекратить! Дин, отложив ящик в сторону, направляется наверх. На половине лестницы музыка внезапно прерывается, и голос поющего Кастиэля звучит еще какое-то время в тишине. Последние пару ступеней Дин проскакивает одним махом, спеша уберечь ангела от гнева своего брата.  
– Но, Сэм, – жалобно, словно ребенок, у которого отняли конфету, тянет Кастиэль, глядя на Сэма, вытащившего вилку из розетки. – Я почти получил высший балл!  
Сэм сердито откидывает шнур в сторону, но Дин не замечает признаков надвигающейся драки, а значит, Сэм в состоянии сам разобраться.  
– Облом, – Дин сочувственно смотрит на Каса. Затем пересекает гостиную и, слегка тронув Сэма за плечо, кивает наверх, показывая, что идет спать.  
– Есть другая идея, – Дин слышит голос Сэма, уже свернув за угол. – Давай кино посмотрим.  
– Ух ты! А какое кино? – восторженно спрашивает Кастиэль, тут же позабыв про «Рок Бэнд».  
Дин секунду обдумывает возможность вернуться к ним, раз уж там кинопросмотр наклевывается, но он сегодня уже и так выпил достаточно, что даже петушки на одеяле его не способны отпугнуть.  
Он закрывает за собой дверь раньше, чем слышит ответ Сэма.  
***  
Утром, когда Дин спускается в гостиную, там включены все лампы, а Кас сидит, укутавшись в одеяло до самого носа, на краю дивана.  
– Кас?  
Ангел подскакивает на метр от голоса Дина, а с другой стороны дивана поднимается проснувшийся Сэм.  
– Что тут у вас тут случилось? – спрашивает Дин, подходя к ним.  
– Я не мог заснуть, – объясняет Кас. Выглядит он практически так же, как в то утро после погрома игрушек: глаза бегают по комнате, грудь вздымается от тяжелого дыхания, весь настороже, как будто ожидает нападения в любой момент.  
– Сэм, а что вы вчера смотрели?  
– «Звонок», – отвечает Сэм, довольно потягиваясь.  
Дин на это только качает головой и уходит на кухню. Сэм через несколько минут присоединяется к нему.  
– Чувак, не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, – все еще качая головой, говорит Дин и ставит вариться кофе.  
– А что такого? Ты же мне разрешал, – зевая, говорит Сэм.  
– Ну да, – Дин кивает, не отрывая взгляда от закипающего кофе. – Только у него же разум четырнадцатилетнего подростка.  
Сэм смотрит на него немного смущенно.  
– Вдохновленная месть, – кивает Дин с пониманием. – Ну и как долго мы продержимся в мире вечного света невменяемого Каса?  
Осознание, кажется, наваливается на Сэма со всей возможной силой, от чего буквально на глазах он меняется в лице.  
Так и проходит весь день: Кастиэль сидит, свернувшись калачиком в углу дивана, каждый раз вздрагивая от громких звуков. Под вечер Дин все-таки не выдерживает.  
– Кас, да все нормально. Ты же не смотрел того злополучного фильма, так что никто за тобой не придет.  
Сэм недоуменно моргает, смотрит на Дина долгую минуту, а потом, сглотнув, согласно кивает.  
Кастиэль же смотрит на Дина с надеждой, однако, словно не может поверить в нее до конца.  
– У нас даже видеоплеера нет, – быстро добавляет Сэм, а Дин мысленно делает заметку унести все видеокассеты Дэйла в подвал.  
– О, точно, – облегченно выдыхает бывший ангел.  
После этого, словно излечившийся больной, Кастиэль вскакивает и спешит на кухню за попкорном – ведь он ничего не ел целый день.  
Сэм раздраженно сжимает челюсти и бросает на Дина довольно сердитый взгляд.  
– Что такое? – защищается Дин. – Я его вылечил. Ты должен мне «спасибо» сказать!  
– Почему ты мне то же самое не сказал, когда мне было пятнадцать? – обиженно спрашивает Сэм.  
– Тогда мне не надо было соседствовать целую неделю с зашуганным бывшим ангелом.  
Челюсти Сэма ходят ходуном, глаза зло сужаются. Дин смягчается, глядя на перемены в лице брата.  
– Да ладно тебе, Сэмми. Я это придумал пару минут назад. К тому же, ты сам виноват, что вообще показал ему этот фильм.  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что, показывая его мне тогда, ты не знал, что делал?  
Да что такое, мать его, происходит, а?  
– Я не думал, что тебя это напугает, а вот ты знал, что он испугается. Ты это сделал целенаправленно, Сэм.  
– Значит, ты показывал мне его без задней мысли?  
– Ну, естественно! Это… Ты что, всю жизнь думал, что я разрешил его смотреть специально?  
– Ну, тебя-то это порядком развеселило.  
– Я старший брат. Мне положено ржать над тем, как тебя пугают безобидные картинки. Таковы правила.  
Сэм кивает, его волосы падают на лицо. Из-под нависшей на глаза челки Дина одаривают «щенячьим» взглядом, скорее похожим на взгляд сердитого трехлетки.  
– И как же мне было догадаться, что боятся нечего, а, Дин?  
Дин секунду жует губу, а затем беззаботно пожимает плечами.  
– Потому что я сказал, что это весело, м?  
Челюсть Сэма перекашивает, и Дин узнает в этой гримасе привычку своего упрямого брата выражать обиду, которую он приобрел, едва из пеленок вылез. Дин закатывает глаза, устало откинув голову обратно на спинку долбаного канапе, глубоко вздыхая.  
– Боже, Сэм, мы что, будем ругаться из-за того, что произошло пятнадцать лет назад?  
И если верить выражению на лице Сэма, которое замечает Дин до того, как младший брат уходит, то такие ссоры вполне возможны.  
***  
Остаток вечера Дин проводит с полностью пришедшим в себя Касом на диване перед телевизором. В один момент он понимает, что больше не может смотреть документалку и ток-шоу, поэтому поднимается и выходит на крыльцо.  
На улице прохладно; зима явно не желает уступать место весне. Он устраивает бутылку на перилах, прислонив к несущей деревянной колонне, что поддерживает крыльцо.  
Вход в их дом.  
Он задумывается о том, каково было маме заниматься хозяйством, жить семьей, зная о том, что творится вокруг? Зная, какие монстры существуют? Ей, казалось, это было вовсе не сложно, и вела себя она вполне естественно. А ведь она видела, как умер их отец, и заключила сделку с Азазелем, вселившимся в тело их мертвого деда, закрепив ее поцелуем. Дин никогда не видел и намека на то, что эта женщина, его мама, срезающая корочки на сэндвичах с арахисовым маслом, целующая его в лоб перед сном – охотница. Мэри была сильной, да, очень сильной, и ему даже не представлялось, через что она прошла. Но она выглядела такой… нормальной!  
Хотя Дин и знал-то ее всего чуть меньше первых пяти лет своей жизни.  
Дин всматривается в темную тихую улицу: припаркованные на дорожках машины, свет от телевизора в окнах нескольких домов. Люди уже в постелях. Для него это рано. Это что, будний день сегодня, что ли? Блин, он даже не в курсе, какой день недели!  
– Как ты с этим справлялась, мама? – шепчет он в темноту, ухватившись за перила и наклоняясь вперед.  
Ответом ему служит лишь легкий ночной ветер, холодком пробегающий по лицу, отчего кожа покрывается гусиными цыпками. Китайский колокольчик тут же отзывается нежным и мелодичным перезвоном. Дин поднимает голову и медленно выдыхает. Надо что-то поесть, и поспать, наверное, неплохо бы, как все соседи делают.  
К дому Санни подъезжает ее бойфренд. Непонятно почему, но Дин останавливается.  
Вообще здания на их улице старые, крепкие, и если бы он был внутри, как все остальные, ничего бы не услышал.  
Из дома Санни доносится мужской громкий и сердитый крик. Несколько мгновений Дин прислушивается. Как только в словах, которые разобрать с такого расстояния невозможно, становятся заметны яростные нотки, он уже мчится через дорогу. На полпути слышно, как внутри что-то разбивается и раздается женский крик.  
За долю секунды он пересекает газон и ногой пинает входную дверь. Увидев, как Джонни нависает над Санни и своими толстыми пальцами до синяков сжимает ее руки, Дин, не задумываясь, хватает его и отбрасывает к стене. Сжимая в кулаках ворот рубашки, Дин буквально ощущает, как в его венах начинает закипать холодная ярость.  
– Что за нахрен, чувак? – возмущается Джонни, выглядит при этом одновременно и напуганным, и смущенным. – Мы тут…  
Дин просто рубит ему по шее ребром ладони, и Джонни, кашляя, пытается вдохнуть.  
– Санни, – Дин оглядывается на девушку, – ты в порядке? Он тебе не навредил?  
– Нет, нет, я в норме. Просто…  
Выглядит она вроде нормально, но чертовски испуганной.  
– Он тебя ударил?  
– Нет. Только напугал.  
Санни кажется такой потерянной, маленькой и хрупкой, с темными от потекшей косметики дорожками слез на щеках.  
– Я в порядке, – добавляет она тоненьким голоском маленькой девочки и начинает рыдать.  
Дин обращает внимание на Джонни и снова со всей силы впечатывает в стену. Его практически трясет от желания причинить этому парню боль, и, наклонившись, он смотрит Джонни в глаза.  
– Ты прямо сейчас сядешь в свою гребаную тачку и свалишь отсюда. И никогда больше тут не появишься. А если осмелишься хоть раз посмотреть в сторону Санни, я сделаю так, что ты пожалеешь, что на свет родился! – Дин шипит ему в лицо, и в его злом голосе прорывается едва сдерживаемый гнев. – Усек?  
Джонни, очевидно, прекрасно понимает всю серьезность намерений Дина и яростно кивает, безостановочно кашляя.  
– Тебе чертовски повезло, что ты ее не ударил, а то на своих двоих бы точно не ушел! – добавляет Дин, угрожающе сверкая глазами. Он оттаскивает парня от стены и толкает его в сторону двери.  
Дин готов к некоторой демонстрации силы со стороны Джонни, к какой-нибудь глупой попытке, подпитанной тестостероном, подтвердить свою мужественность, но тот явно по-настоящему проникся предупреждением, потому что из дома вылетает, спотыкаясь и кашляя, сжимая рукой поврежденное горло. Вскоре оживает мотор его машины, и Дин возвращается к Санни.  
На кухонном полу валяются осколки бутылки водки, среди них стоит Санни и плачет, спрятав в руках лицо. Дин приближается к ней и, обняв одной рукой, уводит в гостиную, где они вместе опускаются на ковер. И тогда девушка обнимает его обеими руками и, уткнувшись в плечо, плачет навзрыд. Долгих несколько минут Дин прижимает ее голову к себе, пока она наконец не перестает плакать и уже просто тихонько всхлипывает.  
Такое с ним происходило сотни раз на различных охотах, просто раньше ему не доводилось успокаивать знакомого по чисто человеческим, не связанным со сверхъестественным, причинам.  
– Ты как?  
Санни кивает и, сопя, отстраняется от него.  
– Нормально, – она вытирает ладошкой лицо. – Боже, ты меня извини, Дин… Я…  
Она выглядит так, словно снова собирается разразиться слезами, и Дин протягивает руку, обнимая ее за плечо.  
– Все хорошо. Ты ни в чем не виновата.  
Вместе они собирают стекло с пола, и странное дело, но Дин чувствует, что все идет как надо и это нормально. Наконец они оказываются на крыльце, и Дин, осмотрев поврежденный дверной косяк, обещает завтра все починить.  
Санни все еще вытирает слезы с глаз.  
– Ты такой хороший парень, Дин. Если бы вы с Сэмом не были… – она машет рукой в воздухе. – Прости, не мое дело говорить о таком. Это все алкоголь. Просто хотела бы я найти себе кого-нибудь, похожего на вас, ребята.  
Дин стоит, уставившись на нее, как-то застряв на первой части предложения.  
– Если бы мы с Сэмом не были… что?  
– Милый, – она бросает на него понимающий серьезный взгляд, – все нормально. С нами не обязательно притворяться. Конечно же, в городе есть те, кто против, но только не здесь. Вы живете в хорошем районе.  
– Ты… ты думаешь, что мы… что мы с Сэмом… – до Дина наконец доходит, и в голове начинает складываться картинка. Которая ему вовсе не по нраву.  
– Нет смысла скрывать. Любой, кто на вас взглянет, увидит, как сильно вы любите друг друга.  
– Ну да. Как друзья, – Дин спешит объяснить. – Лучшие друзья. Как братья, – решительно добавляет он.  
– О, милый, я понимаю, у вас проблемы. Мы все в курсе, что вы поэтому сюда и переехали. Вы же просто созданы друг для друга, и мы все поддерживаем вас.  
– Все? – эхом повторяет Дин, и ошеломительная правда наваливается на него.  
– Все это видят, – улыбается Санни и легко прикасается к его щеке. – Стоит только взглянуть на вас – все написано на ваших лицах. Особенно, когда Сэм на тебя смотрит.  
Их принимают за гейскую парочку уже не впервые. Правда, люди ошибаются гораздо чаще, чем того хотелось бы.  
Поначалу даже было весело притворяться, в особенности наблюдать, как Сэм ежится от таких предположений. Но чем чаще так думали люди, чем больше администраторов в мотелях спрашивали, не дать ли им номер с двуспальной кроватью, тем меньше забавного в этом находил Дин. А теперь вообще все соседи, черт их подери, принимают их за пару!  
– Нет, нет, нет! – пытается возразить Дин, нервно смеется, но из горла раздается не смех, а какой-то неуклюжий кашель.  
– Не надо бороться с судьбой, Дин, – останавливает его Санни с улыбкой на лице. Она тянется к нему, и Дин слышит ее запах – аромат шампуня, кухни и немножко алкоголя. Девушка легко и целомудренно целует его в уголок рта.  
– Спасибо тебе за помощь, – шепчет она на прощание, нежно улыбнувшись, разворачивается и исчезает за дверью.  
Дин остается стоять с поднятой рукой и выставленным указательным пальцем – он просто не успел объясниться до того, как она его осадила. Поставила, так сказать, на место этим своим дружеским и благодарным поцелуем, в котором ни на йоту не оказалось желания его по-настоящему поцеловать. Да, черт подери все на свете, почему же? А потому что она считает его геем, влюбленным в Сэма, что автоматически делает его безопасным товарищем.  
Бог мой, ему без сомнений нужно выпить!  
***  
Возвратившись домой, он находит Кастиэля все на том же диване, где он его и оставил. Дин проходит в кухню и, по-прежнему недоумевая по поводу произошедшего, ставит чайник на плиту. Затем делает глоток из бутылки виски и достает из буфета коробку макарон с сыром.  
На белой доске со списком продуктов кто-то приписал пункт «попкорн». Почерк у Каса идеальный: округлые и чрезвычайно бодрые буквы. Дина это почему-то выводит из себя. Слава яйцам, в слове попкорн нет буквы «i», а то лицезреть целую неделю сердечки вместо точек он бы не выдержал, и пришлось бы грохнуть ангела. Хватит с него и смайликов вместо «о»!  
К сожалению, эти мысли отвлекают Дина всего на несколько секунд, после чего его мозг снова возвращается к прежним думам.  
Он и Сэм? Да как кто-то мог такое предположить!  
Эти важные размышления прерываются приходом Сэма, который, войдя в кухню, останавливается как вкопанный, увидев выражение на лице Дина.  
– Что случилось? – тут же взволнованно спрашивает он.  
Дин рассказывает ему о Джонни, упорно глядя на чайник с водой, не смея поднять на брата глаза.  
Когда он замолкает, Сэм ничего не говорит какое-то время, так что Дин наконец разрешает себе взглянуть на него.  
– Черт тебя подери, Дин! – внезапно взрывается Сэм. – Тебе еще повезло, что она не вызвала копов! Ты ворвался к ней в дом и отметелил ее бойфренда. Нельзя так делать в реальном мире!  
Дина этот взрыв застает врасплох, но через пару секунд он тоже злится:  
– Она была в беде.  
– Да в мире люди постоянно попадают в беду, Дин. Это не наша работа – спасать из такого рода передряг. Даже если девчонка готова отблагодарить.  
– Ты… – нет, не может же Дин… Ладно, может. – Ты думаешь, что я это сделал ради секса? – не веря своим ушам, спрашивает он.  
– Рыцарь на белом коне прискакал, чтобы спасти ее. Почему нет? – пожимает плечами Сэм. – Она как раз в твоем вкусе.  
– Я это сделал не ради секса, – рявкает в ответ Дин. – Господи боже! Даже не думал об этом, Сэм! Если кто-то кричит, то я помогаю. Именно этим я и занимаюсь. Ты бы тоже так поступил!  
Сэм смотрит на него секунду, затем опускает глаза с таким видом, словно Дин прав, а он не знает, что сказать в ответ. И это хорошо, потому что Дин уже завелся, и сам прекрасно все расскажет своему младшему братишке!  
– А, кстати, если бы я даже все затеял ради секса, то все равно волноваться тут не о чем, – в голосе Дина слышны нотки сарказма. – Она считает нас с тобой кем-то типа Ромео и Джульетты. Фактически вся улица уверена, что мы с тобой как два долбаных влюбленных голубка работаем над нашими отношениями!  
На лице Сэма сменилась череда различных выражений, и Дин поржал бы над этим при других обстоятельствах.  
– Чего?  
– Ага. И еще, – добавляет Дин, размахивая ладонью между ними, и теперь уже в его голосе не просто заметны нотки сарказма – он буквально сочится язвительностью. – Санни сказала, что мы с тобой созданы друг для друга и что все соседи буквально с первого взгляда видят, как мы влюблены. Они считают, что мы гребаные соулмейты!  
– Вы и есть соулмейты. Идеальный союз, - раздается с дивана в гостиной.  
– С тобой не разговаривают! – рычит Дин. Вот еще, не будет он думать об этом. В основном, потому что это правда, но сейчас он просто не в силах с этим примириться.  
– Да, помолчать, кажется, отличная идея, – бормочет Сэм и отворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
Подождите, что? Сэм уходит от «такого» разговора? Сэм, который вечно фигней страдает и постоянно вытаскивает на белый свет эти душевные темы? Так вот, фигушки, Дин даже близко еще не закончил!  
– Эй! – Дин идет за братом. – Это ведь не тебе пришлось стоять там и выслушивать ее песни о том, как мы смотрим друг на друга… особенно ты на меня.  
Сэм тормозит на полушаге, и его плечи нервно вздрагивают, как от удара.  
– И как я на тебя смотрю? – спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь.  
– А хер его знает! – взмахивает рукой Дин. – Она, наверное, как-то видела твой фирменный «щенячий» взгляд. Типа на меня смотришь так, как не смотришь на других.  
Сэм снова двигается к лестнице.  
– Ну конечно, – Дин взмахивает обеими руками. – Ладно, мне остается в одиночку страдать от того, что реально горячая соседка переживает из-за моих отношений с братом, а ты, значит, просто немножко расстроен.  
Сэм продолжает подниматься наверх, поэтому Дин отступает и возвращается на кухню. Ожидая, пока закипит вода, он размышляет о проблеме Сэма. Может, дело в том, что Санни считает Сэма бо́льшим геем, чем сам Дин. Это и неудивительно, с его-то дурацкими «щенячьими» глазками и длинными патлами.  
Или, может, его просто бесит сам предмет спора?  
Ко времени, как вода закипает, Дин решает, что он больше не голоден.  
***  
Утром Сэм ничего не готовит на завтрак. Это может означать как плохое настроение, так и то, что он просто решил отдохнуть. Дину пофиг, он не обращает внимания и не задумывается, какая из причин верна.  
Они просто берут тарелки с быстрорастворимой кашей и усаживаются в гостиной за лакированным старинным столом на стулья с высокими спинками и белыми мягкими сиденьями.  
Сэм и ангел едят молча, зато Дин над своей кашей весь аж закипает.  
– Почему все соседи решили, что мы геи? – наконец вопрошает он в недоумении.  
Сэм, не глядя на брата, угрюмо пожимает плечами.  
– Вы взрослые мужчины, которые живут вместе, – добродушно предполагает Кастиэль.  
– В доме с двумя спальнями! – считает нужным отметить Дин.  
Кас задумчиво жует и глотает кашу, затем сводит брови вместе, размышляя над остальными причинами.  
– Возможно, это потому, что вы постоянно нарушаете личное пространство друг друга. Все время зеркалите движения. Еще смотрите друг на друга так, словно ведете беседу между собой. Я видел передачу про психологию любви…  
– Хватит! – восклицает Дин и, закрыв глаза, устало трет переносицу.  
Ангел молчит какое-то время, а затем добавляет:  
– К тому же, у вас есть канапе.  
– Эту чертову штуку купил Сэм! – возмущается Дин, резко распахнув глаза.  
– Я понятия не имел, что это канапе! – огрызается в ответ Сэм.  
– Да неужели? Поэтому ты до сих пор нам не купил нормальный диван?  
– Ты это тоже сделать в состоянии, Дин. Иди и купи диван, если тебя это так волнует!  
– Или может, потому что вы ругаетесь как женатая пара… – немного иронично продолжает размышлять Кастиэль.  
– Закрой… – начинает Дин.  
– Рот! – заканчивает Сэм.  
Они изумленно смотрят один на другого.  
– Заканчивать фразы друг за друга – это тоже индикатор…  
– Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что такое это блядское канапе?! – отмахиваясь от Каса, обращается Дин к брату.  
Сэм молча отталкивается от стола и, оставив недоеденной свою порцию, выходит из столовой. Дин и Кас наблюдают за его уходом, а затем ангел смотрит на Дина таким взглядом, в котором явно читается желание еще что-нибудь посоветовать, но Дину, правда, не до того.  
– Ты пел «Сэр Псих», и этого достаточно, – без тени улыбки предупреждает его Дин. – Ты не можешь ожидать, что я приму твои советы всерьез.  
Кас выглядит таким искренне виноватым, словно вот-вот начнет признаваться в своих самых темных грехах, а для Дина это сигнал – пора отсюда валить.  
***  
Во второй половине дня Дин валяется с ноутом на коленях на канапе и одним глазом смотрит по телику повтор ситкома «Трое – это компания» , раздумывая, что на месте Джека он бы точно трахнул обеих своих соседок, а ту парочку сверху просто послал бы и все. И вот наступает момент, когда Лари, тот самый сосед сверху, многозначительно подмигивает Джеку и, глядя на живущих с ним подруг, поднимает оба больших пальца вверх: «Исключительно платонические отношения!».  
Дина подбрасывает на диване так, что ноут соскальзывает на пол, а он впивается пальцами в спинку долбаного канапе.  
Черт! Вот же, мать его за ногу!  
Об этом ему и толковал Наф! Вот блядь! Он думает, что Дин… он считает, что Дин с Сэмом и Касом… Матерь божья!  
Ну, это не чуть не хуже, чем знать, что весь район думает, будто они с Сэмом любовники, но… Это же охренеть можно! Это какой-то, мать вашу, новый уровень долбоебизма, которого он и не мечтал достичь.  
Ага, у них же, черт подери, связь! Шел бы ты на хуй, Сэм!  
Погодите-ка, Сэм, выходит, об этом знал?  
В этот момент Кастиэль кивает головой Дину с соседнего кресла.  
– Странный сериал, – хмуро заявляет он. – Никто не говорит правды до самого конца. Все их недоразумения разрешатся, стоит им поговорить друг с другом.  
Дин невесело хмыкает:  
– Добро пожаловать в мир людской!  
***  
Дину не терпится разобраться с Сэмом насчет этой всей дребедени про «жизнь втроем», но все никак не получается. Главным образом потому что к тому времени, когда Сэм наконец появляется в гостиной, они с Дином оказываются на этом гребаном канапе, разделенные ангелом, пожирающим свой попкорн. А Дину вовсе не хочется заводить такой важный разговор при Касе. К тому же Сэм ведет себя словно все снова хорошо, и Дин не желает нарушить этот баланс.  
Он старательно следит за происходящим на экране, безнадежно стараясь уловить смысл, но, учитывая, что они смотрят какой-то фильм на канале научной фантастики, то в нем заведомо нет никакого смысла. За что Дин, вообще-то, их и любит.  
Кастиэль засыпает с рукой в миске с попкорном, головой утыкаясь в плечо Дина.  
– Иди спать! – сердито сбрасывает его Дин.  
– Это же моя постель, – отвечает ему Кас, снова устраиваясь у Дина на плече.  
– Тогда иди ко мне в кровать, – предлагает Дин.  
Кас выпрямляется, покачиваясь, секунду уясняет полученную задачу и выполняет сказанное: поднимается по лестнице наверх.  
Дин же размышляет о том, как завязать разговор с Сэмом, но никак не может решить с чего начать.  
– В этом фильме вообще нет логики, – заявляет Сэм и, откинувшись на спинку, усаживается ближе к Дину. Кажется, между ними все снова наладилось.  
– Ну, мне только известно, что черви чего-то там точат, – невозмутимо говорит Дин, наклоняясь так, чтобы коснуться плечом Сэма.  
– Ага, открывают червоточины, – смеется Сэм.  
Дин явно перепил или устал, или еще что, но этот голос его притягивает, и он укладывается щекой на плече брата. Вот же... Надо было Каса оставить тут, а самому идти в постель. Но ему здесь так хорошо! Да и Сэм вроде не в претензии.  
– Ты как? – через секунду спрашивает Сэм.  
– Нормально, – бормочет Дин, сонно моргая на экран телевизора. – Извини за фильм.  
– Это из-за тебя мы смотрим про червяков, открывающих червоточины?  
– Нет. Да. Я вообще-то про «Звонок». Я не знал, что ты испугаешься. И смеяться над твоим страхом мне не следовало.  
– Нормально все, – отвечает Сэм после долгого молчания.  
– Точно? – переспрашивает Дин, усиленно борясь со сном.  
– Да.  
Он тут же засыпает на плече Сэма. И снится ему, как пальцы Сэма перебирают его волосы; ощущения немного странные, но ничего, Дин может с этим смириться. Он же все равно спит, и от него не убудет, так ведь? Проваливаясь все глубже в сон, он по-прежнему чувствует руки брата на своей голове.  
Спит он без сновидений, и это самая спокойная ночь за несколько недель.  
***  
Утром Дин обнаруживает себя свернувшимся калачиком на канапе, головой на коленях Сэма. Тот спит сидя, откинув голову на спинку, одна рука на шее Дина, вторая на подлокотнике дивана.  
Утренняя сонная растерянность проходит, и Дин понимает: всю ночь он провел на коленях своего брата! Эта мысль резко его будит, и он выпрямляется, придерживаясь одной рукой за диван. Сэм сопит и открывает глаза, поворачиваясь к Дину.  
– Что-то не так?  
Нет же, все нормально. Все совершенно обычно. Просто Дин проспал всю ночь на коленях своего младшего брата, словно это в порядке вещей. Как будто в этом нет ничего странного или же гейского.  
– Отлично. Все просто отлично, – заверяет его Дин, усиленно кивая головой и как можно шире улыбаясь.  
Сэм косится на него, открывает было рот что-то сказать, но Дин быстро вскакивает с дивана.  
– Пойду кофе сварю, – заявляет он, однако исполнять сказанное не торопится и замирает на месте. Сэм качает головой и всматривается в него уже более внимательно.  
– Пошел, – решается наконец Дин и срывается с места в сторону кухни.  
В ожидании кофе он размышляет, почему сон на коленях у брата оказался не такой страшной проблемой, как думалось.  
Нет, страшно было то, что, уже осознав, где он спит, Дин почувствовал себя на своем месте и даже был счастлив. Более счастлив и спокоен, чем когда-либо был вообще в своей жизни.  
Достав кружку из шкафчика, он наливает себе кофе, сдабривает его хорошей порцией виски. Делает глоток и испытывает настоящее облегчение, а алкоголь согревает желудок и снимает напряжение от нахлынувших мыслей.  
***  
К моменту, когда они все собираются вокруг стола за завтраком, Дин уже совсем приходит в норму. Он держится бодрячком, и все идет хорошо, пока Сэм не начинает разговор, что неплохо было бы посадить огород.  
– Бля, да ты что, издеваешься? – и его ложка замирает на полпути ко рту.  
– Почему? Это же экономия денег, да и экологически чистый продукт будет. Это вообще-то обычное явление, – пожимает плечами Сэм и выглядит вполне довольным собой.  
Дин ясно видит: Сэм говорит серьезно. Он действительно считает идею самим выращивать овощи отличной. Несколько минут Дин даже слов не может подобрать, чтобы начать спорить.  
– И правда, почему нет? – все же заводится он, со звоном бросая свою ложку в тарелку; вокруг разлетаются брызги молока. – Нет причин, почему бы нам не начать выращивать огурцы и помидоры и все, что там еще, блядь, сажают люди у себя в огородах! Нам, наверное, сука, еще надо и цветочков посадить, раз уж начали. Как насчет охуительных розочек, чтобы уж совсем украсить нашу голубую жизнь, а?  
– Я внесу их в список, – сухо отвечает Сэм. В его голосе разом пропадают все эмоции.  
– Отлично! – также сухо припечатывает Дин.  
Завтрак они заканчивают в тягостной тишине. Кастиэлю только остается недоуменно вертеть головой, глядя то на одного, то на другого. Сэм заканчивает первым и уходит на кухню. Оттуда Дину слышен шум воды – брат споласкивает тарелку перед тем, как сунуть ее в посудомоечную машину.  
– Почему тебя так сердит идея с огородом, Дин? – любопытствует вдруг ангел, бесхитростно рассматривая Дина.  
Борясь со жгучим желанием зарядить ему прямо между удивленно приподнятых бровей, Дин думает, что сам хотел бы знать ответ.  
***  
Несколько часов они совсем не разговаривают. Дин злится и на брата, и на себя.  
Черт возьми, все на свете! Они же только наладили отношения, наконец напряжение между ними немного спало. И вот на тебе… огород!  
С чего он так завелся с этим огородом? Ответов у него уйма, и «потому что от этого они станут совсем похожи на голубую парочку» в самом начале списка. А вторым пунктом идет – «потому что это конец». Это как корни пускать… в самом прямом значении.  
«Почему же ты так боишься пустить корни, Дин?» – голосом Каса, серьезным и настойчивым, мысленно спрашивает себя Дин. И так же мысленно дает ангелу в нос.  
Нахуй Каса. И Сэма тоже нахуй!  
***  
В таком духе проходит еще какое-то время. Пока Дин наконец не сдается и все-таки идет на задний двор.  
В принципе он готов к тому, что там можно увидеть (ну, или думает, что готов), однако реальность по-настоящему выбивает его из колеи. У забора копается Сэм, а рядом с ним стоит Кас. С серьезным лицом Сэм склоняется над чем-то воткнутым в землю – похоже, это какие-то вилы – и стоит кверху задом и… так, ладно, такое осознание увиденного целиком и полностью на совести их соседей. Дин просто зрительно фиксирует этот выпяченный зад, напряженные мышцы рук, движение мускулов под обтягивающими ноги джинсами, взмокшую от пота кожу.  
Ему только остается позавидовать самому себе – будь он и правда геем, то этот вид стал бы усладой для его глаз.  
Гребаный боже, с чего это он вообще о таких вещах задумывается?!  
Дин буквально ненавидит всех своих соседей. Абсолютно и бесповоротно. Это они во всем виноваты! И в том, что он заснул у Сэма на коленях, и в том, что ему снилось, как Сэм гладит его по голове. Это все их вина!  
Он вспоминает, как Сэм рассказывал ему о фанатах, которые пишут рассказы про братьев Винчестеров, которые «вместе», и ему становится интересно: а про такую жизнь писали? Сомнительно, конечно, но с этих фанатов станется… хотя уж они-то в курсе, что Дин и Сэм братья!  
Это же неправильно. И соседи тоже так бы посчитали, если бы, конечно, знали о родстве Винчестеров.  
«Мерзость какая!» – думает Дин, прихлебывая из своей кружки.  
Эти «писатели-любители» осведомлены про них, а вот соседи – нет. Но они все равно думают…  
«Вы и есть соулмейты! Идеальный союз».  
Заткнись ты уже, Кас!  
Какое-то время Дин наблюдает, как Сэм ковыряется в земле и, надо сказать, как-то малоэффективно ковыряется – по крайней мере, со стороны не видно никакого результата. Наконец, скорее чтобы заткнуть свой внутренний голос, чем по какой-либо еще причине, Дин оставляет свою кружку на крыльце и пересекает двор. Щурясь на послеполуденном солнце, он останавливается за спиной у брата, пытаясь разглядеть, чем же тот все-таки занят. А Сэм тем временем втыкает вилы в землю, снова выпячивая зад; под одеждой красиво перекатываются мускулы.  
Нет, и вовсе Дин не думает о сексе с братом! Нет! К чертовой матери всех соседей!  
– Что это за хрень? – решает он все-таки спросить.  
Плечи Сэма моментально напрягаются, стоит только ему услышать голос Дина.  
– Это огородные вилы, – и Дин буквально чувствует, как Сэм закатывает глаза.  
– Дай-ка догадаюсь – это из купленного тобой наследства, да?  
Сэм кидает на него сердитый взгляд из-за плеча.  
– Да.  
– И ты знаешь, как ими пользоваться? Откуда, блин, ты вообще знаешь, что это за штуковина?  
Слева подает голос Кастиэль:  
– Он книгу купил.  
– Ты… купил книгу? – не может поверить Дин. – По садоводству? Мы точно братья?  
– Не помню, чтобы просил у тебя помощи, – огрызается Сэм.  
Боже праведный!  
– Ты все делаешь неправильно. Дай сюда!  
Дин склоняется над Сэмом – по-прежнему даже не помышляя о сексе с ним! – и тянется за вилами. Сэм убирает руку в сторону, чтобы брат не достал инструмент.  
– Ты даже не знал, как это называется! – зло возмущается Сэм.  
– Я не знаю, что такое огородные вилы, но я, мать твою, прекрасно знаю, как вскапывать землю – на стройке научился. Дай!  
– Иди нахер, я сам все сделаю!  
– Сэм, отдай мне эту чертову вилку!  
Дин наклоняется ниже, Сэм резко отдергивает руку в сторону, и оба, цепляясь друг за друга, валятся на землю.  
– Ну чего ты так взбеленился? – вызверяется Дин. Он снова пытается выхватить вилы, но Сэм перекидывает их в другую руку. Они рычат друг на друга, толкаются, каждый в попытке одержать верх.  
Черт, когда это Сэм стал таким сильным?  
Вот одной рукой Дин держит Сэма, пока другой пытается выхватить вилы, а вот уже длинное тело брата впечатывает его в землю. И Дин ощущает его вес на себе, хоть и не желает этого испытывать, опять мысленно проклиная всех соседей вместе взятых.  
Каждый сантиметр чужого тела чувствуется им, каждое движение мускулов…  
Дин отчаянно отталкивает от себя Сэма, но тот имеет перед ним преимущество, он придавливает Дина всем своим весом и удерживает руки у него над головой. Дин брыкается, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться из-под брата и это так похоже на…  
Нет, это его не возбуждает. А вот и нет! Ему просто так подумалось – завело бы его такое, если бы…  
– Ты помочь не хочешь? – орет он Кастиэлю.  
– Зачем? – удивляется довольный Кас. – Мне вроде как нравится, – добавляет он, в то время как Дин наконец спихивает брата с себя.  
***  
Позже они лежат на земле, запачканные и запыхавшиеся; одежда в пятнах от травы и грязи, а между ними торчат в земле злоебучие вилы.  
– Ты просто мог бы отдать мне эту хрень, – выдыхает Дин.  
– Зачем? Я думал, тебе все до лампочки.  
Сэм все еще злится, и Дин не может понять почему.  
– Я хотел помочь. Вопреки здравому смыслу.  
– Неужели, Дин? – Сэм усаживается и, прихватив вилы, свешивает руки с колен. – Тебя же ничего не волнует, так почему тебя озаботил огород? – спрашивает он, глядя на брата.  
– Чего? – тут же взвинчивается Дин. – Ты это, блядь, о чем?  
– О том, что ты только и делаешь, что бухаешь, насмехаешься и злорадствуешь по любому поводу. Очевидно же, что тебе никакого дела нет до этой жизни. И почему ты все еще тут? – разозленный Сэм наконец вскакивает на ноги.  
– Почему я здесь? – изумленно повторяет Дин. – Это ты почему все еще тут? Если уж на то пошло, зачем ты вообще все это делаешь, Сэм?  
– Потому что я думал, мы можем наладить нормальную жизнь! – орет Сэм. – Потому что, после всего, через что мы прошли, мы могли бы хоть немного пожить как обычные люди!  
– Ты это называешь нормальным? – Дин смеется и с хрустом в коленях тоже поднимается на ноги. Он взмахом руки указывает сначала на застывшего в стороне ангела, затем широким жестом – на соседние дома.  
– Я, по крайне мере, стараюсь, Дин.  
Сэм отбрасывает вилы в кусты и, развернувшись, топает к дому.  
Господи, ну! Что тут, мать вашу, происходит?! Дин ничего не понимает.  
И что теперь ему делать?  
За спиной стоит Кас и с полным ртом попкорна, молча смотрит на него… а может в небе ворон считает.  
Дин со злостью пинает вилы и шагает к дому, но затем возвращается и забирает их с собой.  
***  
Он сидит на узкой кровати в подвале, опираясь спиной о холодную железную стену. Между ног у него зажата бутылка виски, а к матрасу приставлены вилы.  
Белье на постели пахнет порошком и кондиционером для стирки. Выходит, Сэм постирал его и снова застелил кровать. А ведь никаких причин это делать у него нет. Его братик-чистоплюй без особой надобности не будет стирать простыни из подвала. Единственная причина, по которой он может прийти сюда – это стиральная машинка. Теоретически, это причина для любого из них спуститься в подвал.  
В любом случае, вот кровать – пахнет свежестью и чистотой. С таким же успехом Сэм мог бы записку оставить на коричневом одеяле, типа: «Если уж ты тут зависать собираешься, то хоть делай это на чистом белье, придурок!».  
И он почти жалеет, что Сэм не оставил такой записки. Дин хоть чувствовал бы себя не так погано.  
Но этого нет. Есть только чистое белье на кровати, как молчаливое напоминание о заботливом младшем брате. Что злит его неимоверно, хоть Дин и не знает, по какой причине.  
Может, потому что Сэм старается, а Дин нет? Да, может и так, но не только. Он нутром чует, что тут есть что-то большее, просто не может пока уяснить для себя, что именно.  
Кровать скрипит, когда он садится, спустив ноги на пол, и запах чистых простыней бьет в нос. Он наклоняется за коробкой Дэйла и достает оттуда свернутое трубочкой письмо. Расправив его на коленке, он всматривается в потускневшие чернильные каракули.  
В верхнем правом углу стоит дата: июнь, 1980.  
«Дорогая Мелинда!» – гласит первая строка. Дин останавливается и уже готов отложить письмо, не читая дальше. Оно написано самим Дэйлом, и адресовано не ему.  
Письмо, которое Дэйл так и не отослал. Столько разных причин можно придумать, почему он этого не сделал. Их много. Таких, что Дин даже думать не хочет. Но письмо уже открыто, и кто-то должен его прочесть. Дэйл заслуживает этого, так ведь? Может, Мелинда никогда о письме и не узнает, но хотя бы кто-то его прочтет.  
«Иногда по ночам я желаю, чтобы все было иначе. Иногда я хочу, чтобы ты знала правду. Чтобы я остался с тобой. Но я знаю, что это не лучший выход. Возможно, ты бы мне поверила. Возможно, не перестала бы меня любить. Может быть, все сложилось бы хорошо, и на какое-то время мы могли бы с тобой пожить той жизнью, что ты хотела. Жизнью, которую я мечтал прожить с тобой.  
Я думаю об этом постоянно. Как бы у нас с тобой все сложилось, имей я смелость рассказать тебе обо всем. Ты все время повторяла, что я нигде не чувствую себя в безопасности, и ты была права. Но это не из-за тебя. Я даже сейчас, в этом доме, напичканном железом, оружием и солью, не в безопасности. Очень часто я вспоминаю, как проснувшись посреди ночи от скрипа стен в твоем старом доме, ты смотрела на меня с улыбкой и целовала, успокаивая, что это всего лишь старый дом, что волноваться не о чем.  
Ты просто не знала, что всегда есть о чем волноваться. Ты не знала, и мне это нравилось. Мне этого так недостает! Чтобы был кто-нибудь, кто не знает, почему я боюсь темноты. Кто-то, кто может помочь мне выбраться на свет…»  
Дин прерывается и отпивает виски из бутылки. У него хоть Сэм всегда был. Конечно, он ненавидел охоту, но, по крайней мере, был в курсе всех дел с девяти лет, после того Рождества. Как бы не была ненавистна мысль, что Сэмми все знает, Дин мог хотя бы поговорить с ним про охоту и монстров. И какое-то время Сэм был даже благодарен, что Дин открыл ему глаза. Но длилось это действительно недолго – все полетело к чертям, когда Сэм свалил в колледж. Затем все снова наладилось, в первые два года после его возвращения: они вместе в пути, спасают людей, охотятся на нечисть. И даже на третий год – год, когда Дина ждала смерть и который они практически просрали – они все равно были вместе во всем.  
Мало что изменилось и после возвращения Дина из Ада. Тогда пропасть между ними немного выросла, но в те времена, Дин мог поговорить с Сэмом обо всем! Даже если правда была горькой. Или неприятной.  
И да, конечно, он может что-то скрывать от Сэма. Не больше, чем Сэм скрывает от него. И да, возможно, со временем он и потерял веру в своего брата. Но все это ненадолго.  
Сэм всегда был и остается для него тем человеком, с которым можно поделиться всем. И даже если Дин не хочет этого делать, то все равно знает, что может в любой момент.  
В памяти всплывает Кэсси, с ее мягкими кудрями. И ее грубые слова – реакция на признание о занятии всей его жизни. За три года без Сэма она стала единственной, кому он сказал. И она заткнула его, решив, что он спятил.  
Дин решительно поддерживает Дэйла, что тот не сказал ничего своей Мелинде. Лиза… она тоже знала. Она все видела своими глазами, поверила. Но от этого легче не стало.  
Дин делает еще глоток и глазами находит в письме место, на котором остановился.  
«Я хотел, чтобы кто-то вывел меня из темноты. Хотел любить тебя, чтобы твоя невинность оберегала меня, сделала нормальным, оправдала. Иногда по ночам я так сильно желаю этого, что даже могу ощутить вкус такой жизни. Но я понимаю – это было бы несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Может, мое прошлое и не пришло бы за мной так быстро. Может, монстрам понадобилось бы какое-то время, чтобы меня найти. Но они все равно нашли бы… до сих пор ищут. Такая жизнь в итоге всегда тебя нагоняет. Так что, я не мог остаться с тобой и позволить своему прошлому забрать и тебя».  
Живя с Лизой, Дин всегда знал, что монстры из его прошлого ищут его. Он никогда не мог отдохнуть, позволить себе ослабить внимание. Все время жил как на иголках: вдруг придут демоны или Лиза выгонит его? Постоянно ждал, что наступит конец такой жизни. Однако он старался изо всех сил. Делал все, что надо: жил изо дня в день жизнью простого строителя, делил постель и кров с Лизой, как мог, помогал растить Бена. Но уже тогда понимал, что такая жизнь не для него. Как и сейчас понимает. Дин представления не имеет, как сделать все лучше, чем было с Лизой. К тому же, стоит вспомнить, чем все кончилось: Лизе и Бену стерли память в надежде, что демоны оставят их в покое.  
А теперь охотиться на него некому.  
Но у Дина все еще есть, что терять.  
«…У вас самые нездоровые, запутанные и сумасшедшие отношения, которые мне доводилось когда-либо видеть…» – слова Лизы эхом проносятся в памяти и звучат гораздо громче, чем прочтенные в письме.  
Если быть честным, Дин всегда знал, что семья с Лизой и Беном – это временно. Он прожил тот год словно в ожидании. И чего он ждет, Дин не понимал, пока однажды утром не проснулся и не увидел перед собой лицо Сэма. Вот тогда снова началась реальная жизнь, он снова смог дышать полной грудью.  
Сэм – единственный, в кого он верит без оговорок. И даже когда Дин не может рассказать ему всего, Сэм по–прежнему остается самым важным человеком во всем мире.  
И он тут, в этом доме, который они купили на двоих по поддельным именам. В доме, где, по мнению соседей, они любят друг друга во всех смыслах.  
Дин проводит рукой по волосам, качая головой.  
Сэм ведь старается!  
Посмотрев на прислоненные к кровати вилы, Дин глубоко вздыхает.

 

Глава 5

Весь день Дин проводит на заднем дворе. С него сходит семь потов, каждый мускул тела дрожит от напряжения, пока он перекапывает пятачок земли пять на десять футов. Верхний слой оказывается твердым и сухим, но внутри земля мягче, и ложится ровным сочно-черным ковром.  
Мимо проходит Эд, останавливается за изгородью. Видимо, он просто хочет поздороваться, но Дин уже так устал, что ничего не придумал лучше, кроме как пригласить соседа зайти.  
– Отличная земля, - любуется работой Дина сосед. – Что сажать собираетесь?  
– Огурцы, помидоры, как обычно, – пожимает плечами Дин, надеясь, что прозвучало правдиво.  
– Моя жена – любительница огородничать. Я лично ничего прикольного в этом занятии не вижу.  
– Я тоже, – облегченно вздыхает Дин. – Пива?  
– С удовольствием.  
***  
Несколько часов спустя, после заката, Дин возвращается в дом и находит Каса в гостиной. Как всегда увлеченно смотрящего кулинарное шоу.  
– А Сэм где?  
Ангел, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, молча указывает на второй этаж.  
Дин поднимается по лестнице и стучит в комнату Сэма. Тот открывает дверь полуголый. Домашние штаны висят практически на бедрах, и Дин застывает на мгновение, вдруг сообразив, до чего же отлично сложен его младший брат. Дин явно прервал его тренировку: мышцы напряжены, а тело покрыто потом, дорожками скатывающимся вниз по груди… и стоит признать, что…  
Дин моргает, отгоняет мысль, осознавая, чем он сейчас занимается.  
Так, действительно пора с этим заканчивать!  
Сэм ничего не говорит, только скрещивает руки на груди и приподнимает бровь в немом вопросе: мол, чего тебе еще, нахрен, надо? Дин тут же вспоминает, что пришел сюда не просто так. Он еще несколько секунд размышляет, с чего бы начать, и наконец выдает:  
– Я тут с Эдом, который шериф, разговаривал и… короче, подумываю заделаться копом, – Дин вопросительно смотрит на брата, тот в свою очередь недоверчиво хмурится. – В этом деле я немного разбираюсь. Эд говорит, у них в Су-Фолс есть полицейская академия. Думаю, ты мог бы мне забацать диплом об окончании колледжа, так ведь? Курс длится полгода, до окончания я поработаю в другом месте, а детали утрясем потом. Идея классная, как считаешь?  
И целых несколько секунд Дин рад сам за себя.  
– Ты это серьезно? – не верит ему Сэм. Он вообще выглядит словно не на шутку рассержен.  
– Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы мы нашли работу. Что тут такого, Сэм? – удивляется ошеломленный такой реакцией Дин.  
– А в том дело, что коп постоянно подвергается опасности! И чем это будет отличаться от охоты?  
Дин едва сдерживает смех, но все же сдерживает: что-то в голосе Сэма его останавливает.  
– Сэм, самое страшное событие в городе – это арест парочки старшеклассников с марихуаной. А самое приближенное к криминалу – это проезд на красный свет перед библиотекой.  
Сэм буквально взрывается.  
– Да, ну так это пока. Часто ли нам везло, а, Дин?  
– Он прав, – откуда-то с дивана в гостиной раздается невнятный из-за попкорна во рту голос.  
– Тебя никто не спрашивает! – оба брата одновременно кричат вниз.  
И оба замолкают, удивленно уставившись друг на друга. Дин закатывает глаза и прикрывает лицо ладонью.  
– Класс. В следующий раз мы хором прикажем ему идти в свою комнату, – выдает он. Но тут же добавляет: – Которой у него, кстати, нет.  
Сэм едва слышно хмыкает, но это уже лучше, чем ледяное молчание.  
– Послушай, – наконец говорит Сэм, его голос звучит капельку теплее. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Мы через столько прошли… попасть под пулю какого-то грабителя будет реально глупо.  
– Такое случается, Сэм, когда кто-то вламывается в дом.  
– А патрулирование каждый вечер увеличивает этот шанс в разы.  
На это ответа у Дина нет. Эмоции, проскользнувшие в голосе брата, распознать ему не удается. Настроение падает от того, что Сэм против такой замечательной идеи.  
– Ладно, неважно. Пойду спать.  
Он вздыхает и устало потирает лицо рукой.  
Сэм молча смотрит на него. В полумраке коридора Дин не может разобрать выражение на лице брата. Однако раздавшийся вслед за тем хлопок двери Сэма красноречиво говорит о его отношении.  
– Блядь! – бормочет Дин в пустоту коридора. – И правда, как супружеская парочка.  
– А я говорил! – тут же раздается из гостиной.  
***  
Дин пытается, но никак не может понять, что делать с напряжением, возникшим между ним и Сэмом с момента переезда в этот дом. Дни проходят за днями, а Дин все еще не нашел занятия, столь же увлекательного как работа в полиции.  
– Может, парковым рейнджером? – спрашивает он Сэма, сидящего за ноутбуком.  
Сэм вынимает изо рта карандаш.  
– Ты через два дня от скуки завоешь.  
– Зато буду носить оружие.  
Дин откидывается на стуле и перечитывает требования к кандидату, среди которых – знание местной растительности. Он силится вспомнить то немногое, что ему известно о растениях.  
– Черт, – бормочет Дин себе под нос, – а как выглядит ядовитый плющ?  
Сэм оборачивается.  
– В детстве я лично показывал тебе сотню раз картинку с ним. Ты только и смог запомнить, что у него тройные листья.  
– Зато сколько раз это спасало мой зад, а?  
– Буквально? Да практически всю твою взрослую жизнь.  
– Видишь?!  
Дин торжествующе ухмыляется, вызывая едва заметную улыбку на губах Сэма.  
Ладно, может, рейнджер послужит началом.  
***  
Позже, когда раздается звонок в дверь, Дин обнаруживает, что Кастиэль не собирается отлипать от телевизора, а Сэма нигде не наблюдается. Наверное, сидит наверху и заказывает по телефону обои в тон занавескам или что-нибудь в таком роде.  
Так что Дин встает из-за стола и идет открывать сам.  
На пороге оказывается Санни; ее лица практически не видно за огромным букетом цветов в руках.  
– Привет Дин, – протягивает она ему букет. – Это тебе.  
Дин на мгновение теряет и дар речи и способность мыслить, но затем все же забирает цветы.  
– Ого, спасибо, – и даже умудряется натянуть на лицо улыбку. – Цветы…  
Ничего другого он добавить не может.  
– Это стефанотис. Мама посадила его у нас во дворе сто лет назад. Бабушка называла его стефанис. Она всегда повторяла, что эти цветы приносят удачу.  
Разглядывая мелкие белые соцветия на длинных стебельках с тоненькими листочками, Дин хочет сказать, что ей совсем не нужно его благодарить, но Санни прерывает его.  
– Я просто подумала, что немножко везения тебе не повредит. Не то чтобы тебе оно реально нужно, но много удачи не бывает, так ведь?  
Она ласково улыбается и легко трогает его за руку. Вот тут-то до Дина и доходит: никакого отношения к благодарности ее подарок не имеет! Нет, это все для него. И для Сэма.  
И это так по-идиотски приятно.  
– Спасибо, Санни.  
– Да мне нетрудно, – Санни улыбается ему и прощается: – Ну, пора бежать на работу. Увидимся позже, ребята!  
Дин, глядя на цветы в руках, думает, что, может быть, он воспользуется своей удачей.  
***  
Сэм стирает в подвале, и Дин тихонько спускается к нему.  
– Принес тебе цветы, дорогой, – игривым тоном Дин пробует начать разговор.  
Сэм вынимает из сушилки белье. Услышав Дина, он оглядывается на брата из-за плеча, с явным сомнением во взгляде.  
Что ж, все лучше, чем ледяное безразличие.  
– Ладно, это Санни нам принесла. На удачу. Ну, типа, в наших отношениях.  
Он подходит к Сэму сзади, старательно улыбаясь, в надежде, что если уж цветы не помогут им помириться, то хоть посмеяться вместе будет повод.  
На лице Сэма ни намека на улыбку; он просто снова отворачивается к сушилке.  
Так, ладно, пойдем другим путем.  
– Ты же в курсе – Наф считает, что у нас с Касом тройничок? Конечно, в курсе. Наша «особая связь» и все такое.  
Дина вообще-то до сих пор волнует эта тема, но он пытается обратить все в шутку.  
Сэм же, наоборот, серьезен как никогда.  
– Наф – балабол. Никто так не думает.  
Но это же вообще не то, что Дин пытается до него донести! В этой ситуации есть моменты, суть которых Сэм попросту не догоняет.  
Сэм достает белье из сушилки и тут же, на крышке, быстрыми четкими движениями его складывает.  
– Это не самое плохое, что они могли о нас подумать.  
– Да что может быть хуже, Сэм? – удивленно моргает Дин.  
– Например, что мы убийцы, – отвечает Сэм, по-прежнему не глядя на брата. – Что мы начали Апокалипсис. Что я был сосудом для самого Люцифера, а ты…  
– Ладно, ладно, – неохотно признает Дин. – Отлично. А что будет, если я приведу сюда девушку? Или ты? Что они тогда подумают?  
Сэм долго ничего не отвечает, и Дину приходится его позвать:  
– Алле! Земля вызывает Сэма!  
– Тебе придется пойти к ней.  
В его тоне проскальзывает нечто такое, что Дин не может никак распознать и очень жалеет, что ему не видно лица брата.  
– То есть, ты предлагаешь не мешать всем думать, что мы вместе? – уточняет Дин, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. – Играть роль парочки?  
– Я говорю, что нет причин возражать им. Так лучше – нет лишних вопросов.  
Но у Дина все никак не получается уяснить эту мысль до конца. Они и раньше изображали голубых, но то была охота. А тут речь идет о соседях, с которыми они будут жить какое-то время.  
– В любом случае, пока так удобней, – добавляет он, нервно дернув плечами.  
– Точно. Потому что это нормально. Мы же сейчас этим занимаемся? Живем нормально!  
Сэм ничего не отвечает и продолжает складывать одежду, словно и не слыша, что ему говорит брат. У Дина сдают нервы.  
– Вижу, тебе не ясна вся картина, Сэм, – кричит Дин, бросая букет на стиральную машину; от удара лепестки рассыпаются по белой поверхности. – Я оказался в долбаной вселенной, где лучше, чтобы соседи считали нас с братом соулмейтами-любовниками, чем то, что я трахаюсь с ним и еще с полоумным бывшим ангелом! Это ты считаешь нормальной жизнью, да, Сэм?  
Тот по-прежнему молчит, и эта мертвая тишина бесит Дина до такой степени, что он хватает брата за плечо и поворачивает к себе лицом.  
Дин готов заново повторить вопрос, только Сэм напрягается; выражение его глаз становится совсем ледяным. Он тоже хватает Дина и переворачивает их так, что тот оказывается прижатым спиной к стиральной машинке. Между ними буквально дюймы; Дин чувствует его дыхание на своем лице и видит, как в глазах Сэма теперь полыхает яростное пламя. Ошеломленный такой сильной реакцией Дин озадачивается: что же творится в голове его младшего брата?  
Сэм очень крепко держит Дина за запястье, прижимаясь бедром к нему.  
– Ты не хочешь так жить, я уже понял. Прекрасно. Но это единственное, что у нас теперь есть.  
Типа Дин не понимает этого! Как будто он не отдает себе отчет, что так всегда было, есть и будет.  
– Я стараюсь, – рычит в ответ Дин, отталкивая брата. В нем с угрожающей скоростью растет такая же ярость, что горит в Сэме. – И, блядь, даже не знаю, зачем я стараюсь. У меня нихуя не получается! Я ведь уже пробовал – и проиграл.  
– Дин… – начинает Сэм, но Дин прерывает его. С него достаточно.  
– Зачем ты стремишься обживать это место со мной, если ты все равно потом встретишь кого-нибудь и свалишь отсюда? Что мне остается делать, Сэм? – Дин со злостью напирает и машет руками, показывая на дом, в котором они находятся. – Только сидеть и попивать свой сдобренный кофе из блядской кружки «Самой лучшей в мире бабушки», играть в «Рок Бэнд» и прикидываться, что все нормально, пока ты не устанешь играть роль домоседа со своим братом?  
Вот и все! Наконец-то между ними не осталось недосказанности, чего Дин в глубине души все время боялся. Так срывают коросту с зажившей раны – она вновь болит, кровоточит, густо и медленно. Старая рана.  
Весь гнев Дина куда-то испаряется. Именно поэтому он не хотел оседать на одном месте. И именно к этому они всегда стремились, ждали такого финала. Где-то глубоко внутри Дин всегда об этом знал. Теперь все, что им остается – разойтись каждый своей дорогой. И не на время – чтобы Дин смог оправиться, да и Сэм тоже – а на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
– Просто уходи, Сэм. Прямо сейчас. Потому что я не смогу…  
«Поверить в это, смириться с жестокой болью от твоего ухода…»  
– Ты и правда не понимаешь, да? – Сэм грустно мотает головой и наконец-то смотрит на Дина.  
– А что тут понимать, Сэм? Я знаю, какая жизнь меня ждет дальше: напиваться в одиночку – или, может, с Кастиэлем – до самой старости и помереть в одиночестве, как Дэйл. Но ты же…  
– Ты такой дурак, – шипит на него Сэм и оказывается совсем рядом, резко усаживая Дина на стиральную машинку. Тот не успевает даже подумать, какие его слова возымели такое действие. Он просто хватает Сэма за плечи, желая оттолкнуть, но в мгновение ока губы Сэма впечатываются в его рот.  
– Я хочу жить с тобой, Дин.  
Слова бьют Дина прямо под дых, и вся его защита рушится к чертям. Поначалу он слишком ошеломлен, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, но что-то такое огненное закручивается в животе, когда губы брата прикасаются к его. Тепло, тепло и уют, как будто ты попал домой. Дин на еще одно мгновение забывает о странности этого поцелуя и позволяет языку изучить на вкус губы младшего брата.  
– Не девушку я должен встретить однажды, а тебя, – выдыхает Сэм, слегка касаясь зубами нижней губы Дина. Рука, которой он касается его лица, ощутимо подрагивает.  
Все почти приобретает смысл… Вот она –тонкая грань, все зависает словно на лезвии ножа…  
Но тут понимание обрушивается на Дина, будто глыба льда. Он отталкивается от стиральной машинки, отпихивает от себя Сэма и стоит, уставившись на брата, тяжело дыша и дрожа всем телом.  
Вот это точно ненормально!  
– Мы… – Дин изо всех сил старается сформулировать свою мысль правильно. – Ничего этого не было.  
– Ты ответил на поцелуй, – Сэм произносит тихо, но твердо. От одного этого тона Дину хочется спрятаться и больше нигде и никогда не отсвечивать.  
– Ты же мой брат…  
Дин едва может заставить себя произнести эти слова – голос, как будто застревает в горле. А уж смотреть на Сэма вообще нет сил. Дину сейчас же надо уйти отсюда.  
Но именно Сэм первым делает шаг к выходу. Он молча кивает и, не глядя на Дина, поднимается наверх.  
Дин, опершись одной рукой на стиральную машинку, пытается отдышаться. Он стоит и ждет, когда мир снова вернется на свое место, но через несколько минут ожидания понимает, что уже ничего не будет по-прежнему… возможно, его мир никогда и не был нормальным… Зато бутылки с виски все еще лежат на полках и страдают от недостатка его внимания…  
***  
Он идет к полкам, открывает одну из бутылок и пьет из горла. Только отпив четверть, он подходит к кровати и тяжело садится на нее. Запах стираных простыней бьет в нос и практически раздражает, ведь это напоминание о Сэме. Дин сердито делает очередной глоток виски и тащит из-под кровати ящик Дэйла. Устроившись на полу, он вынимает письма, пожелтевшие от старости, и выбирает одно. Почерк красивый, чернила почти выцвели, но прочесть еще можно.  
Все остальные письма в ящике – ответ на это единственное письмо, полученное на другой адрес. На которое Дэйл за прошедшие годы отвечал несколько раз, но ни разу не отослал свой ответ.

«Мне плевать на твое прошлое. Меня не волнует то, чего ты не можешь мне рассказать. Просто возвращайся, пожалуйста!»

Это Мелинда. Дин не сомневается ни капли, что она говорила серьезно, но она же не знала. Не понимала…

«Я хочу жить с тобой, Дин».

А Сэм знает. И понимает. Блядь, да Сэм все знает о Дине! И по-прежнему…  
Не следует этого делать. Читать письмо – все эти письма! – не следует. А что ему точно надо сделать, так это напиться. И Дин начинает над этим работать. Но ему не удается забыть слова брата, свои чувства, ощущения от горячих губ и языка.  
Это так неправильно! Совершенно погано и охуеть как нездорово! Но Дин не может игнорировать ту малую часть самого себя, которая сразу же ответила «да», стоило Сэму прикоснуться к нему. И то, что внутри образовался настоящий пожар, который и сейчас не стихает.  
Сэм хочет быть с ним. Хочет, чтобы он остался, строить вместе жизнь, так же как однажды пробовал с Джесс. Он больше не хочет уходить. Об этом Дин только мог мечтать… если бы…  
Он вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и снова прикладывается к горлышку бутылки.  
Дин четко помнит, куда прижимались губы Сэма, как дрожали руки брата, когда он держал его лицо в ладонях. Просто не может забыть. Сколько бы алкоголя он ни выпил, как сильно бы ни старался стереть эти ощущения из памяти. Губы Сэма на его губах оставили след, словно клеймо.  
Ну да, он немножко помечтал в этом направлении о Сэме, с тех пор, как их соседи решили… но это так, не всерьез… он, по меньшей мере, просто был не готов… и вообще не имел в виду ничего серьезного.  
Сэм что, реально этого хочет? С ним?  
Дин даже не понимает, как так получилось, что он задумывается над…  
Черт подери, в какую кроличью нору он свалился, что задает себе такие вопросы?  
Так, раз еще возникают вопросы, значит, мало выпивки.  
Он подхватывает бутылку и заливает в горло виски. Алкоголь обжигающе прокатывается по гортани, и внутри становится жарко. Мир вокруг чуть-чуть, но таки расплывается.  
Дин вспоминает, с чего все началось – поле битвы в Огайо. Вспоминает, как протянул руку, как переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Сэма; как они держались друг за друга, думая, что умрут в битве с левиафанами.  
«Ты и я, Сэм».  
«Как всегда».  
Сэм сжимал его руку сильно и решительно.  
О Лизе и Бене даже мысли не возникло. Ни о чем, что они оставили позади себя. Только то, что они умрут вместе, и что так надо. Главное – они вместе. По-другому и быть не могло.  
Но это…  
Дин смотрит на бутылку и – удивительное дело – картинка делится четко надвое. Две правые руки держат две наполовину опустошенные бутылки с виски. Он поднимает левую руку, прикрывая левый глаз, и перед ним одна правая рука с одной бутылкой. Пытаясь вспомнить, о чем же он думал, Дин внезапно поражается мысли, что не видел двойной картинки с тех пор, как приводил в мотельный номер тех близняшек…  
Черт, о чем же он думал?  
«Кровать», – подсказывает ему мозг, и он пьяно кивает в ответ. Вот она тут, с приятным запахом чистых простыней. Просто повернись и заберись на нее. Перекатившись на бок, Дин откидывает покрывало и устраивается под ним, прижимаясь спиной к железной стене.  
Он спит, впечатавшись носом в подушку, и ему снится сон.  
Ему снится Мелинда. У нее длинные темные волосы и яркие голубые глаза, а по щекам рассыпаны веснушки. Она лежит на кровати рядом, лицом к Дину, и с мольбой в глазах смотрит на него.  
– Останься, – шепчет она, нежно касаясь его щеки.  
Ее лицо искажается, покрывается рябью, как на водной глади, проступают знакомые черты, и вот Дина уже прожигает насквозь взгляд карих глаз. Дину хочется от них спрятаться, но он не может.  
– Останься со мной, – шепчет Сэм, держа в ладонях лицо Дина. – Не бросай меня, Дин.  
– Куда же я уйду? – шепчет Дин в ответ, протягивая руку, чтобы прикоснуться к брату. Теплый Сэм так близко, Дин ощущает его своими пальцами.  
Сэм прижимает его к себе, тела соприкасаются; руки Сэма обнимают его плечи, и Дин тонет в этих объятиях. Покой обволакивает его, и он скользит в темноту сновидений, чувствуя губы Сэма у себя на лбу.  
***  
Дин просыпается с пульсирующей головной болью. Язык, словно приклеенный к нёбу, а руки сжимают матрас, там где он почти ожидает найти...  
Он моргает несколько раз, но ничего по-прежнему нет. Конечно, ничего нет! Это же был просто сон.  
Картинки с прошлого вечера вспыхивают в голове рваными, разрозненными кусочками, от которых на душе становится муторно.  
Приложив усилие, Дин добирается до полок с бутылками воды. Присасывается к одной и пьет, пока не чувствует, что достаточно. Голова все еще болит, а Сэм все еще целовал его вчера вечером, но, по крайней мере, Дин больше не умирает от жажды.  
А лучше еще и поесть. Еда поможет процентов на пятьдесят решить проблему. Но обычная еда означает подняться наверх в кухню и смотреть там на Сэма, а что еще хуже – увидеть веселого Каса, который ничего не понимает и, конечно же, полезет с вопросами «почему Дин ночевал в подвале?». Он поднимает голову, прислушиваясь к любым звукам, доносящимся из открытой двери наверху лестницы.  
Но ничего не слышно. Дин хватает с полки белковые батончики и грызет их, допивая воду из бутылки. Покончив с едой, он возвращается на кровать и, улегшись на спину, укладывает руку на лоб и принимается разглядывать потолок.  
Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, сверху отчетливо слышны звуки: звон кастрюль и посуды, фоновое бормотание телевизора.  
– Я сделал сырный сэндвич, – чуть позже раздается голос Сэма. Больше всего Дину хочется остаться в подвале навечно, но это же сырный сэндвич! И Сэм его наверняка сделал так, как Дин любит, потому что он чует запах бекона. И голос у Сэма такой обыденный, словно ничего и не случилось прошлым вечером. Может, они и смогут…  
Что? Вернуть момент, когда брат его поцеловал?

«Ты ответил на мой поцелуй».

Но это же бекон… Может…  
Ладно, хорошо. Они не будут возвращаться к этому. Дин должен уже прекратить прятаться и перебороть это, иначе Сэм спустится к нему сам и заставит. Может, если он поднимется сейчас наверх и сделает вид, что ничего особенного не случилось, то они как-нибудь переживут это недоразумение. У них же до фига других забот!  
***  
Сэндвич просто охуителен, и Дин поедает его сидя на этом дурацком канапе рядом с Кастиэлем. Сэм сидит с другой стороны и совсем не смотрит на Дина. Они вроде как все увлечены документальным фильмом про волков.  
Волки, оказывается, живут парой до смерти одного из них. Потом наступает недолгий траурный период, после чего они находят нового партнера.  
Дину кажется это здравым подходом. До момента, как он начинает думать о Сэме. Если бы тот умер… совсем… и не было бы ничего сверхъестественного, чтобы вернуть его… Все, игра окончена.  
Смог бы Дин найти кого-нибудь подобного Лизе и продолжить жить так, как сейчас? Он совсем не уверен, что получилось бы.  
Не похоже, чтобы он вообще мог жить нормальной жизнью. Когда Сэм был в Клетке, именно надежда на его возвращение каждый день заставляла Дина вставать с постели, а если Сэм умрет без единого намека на возвращение… Дин даже представить себе не может такой мир. Он сам будет мертв.  
Что доказывает – у него нет ничего похожего на эмоциональную крепость волка. И еще – он вполне серьезно размышляет о паре с младшим братом, который…

«Вы же соулмейты!»

Дин сердито косится на Кастиэля и, отобрав у него пульт, переключает канал.  
***  
Следующие несколько дней они с Сэмом не вспоминают произошедшее и не поднимают этой темы. Оба чувствуют дискомфорт, но вроде считают, что все не так уж плохо и вообще терпимо. Даже учитывая постоянные воспоминания о том, как губы Сэма ласкают рот Дина. К счастью, Дин – мастер игнора по-Винчестерски.  
Время от времени Санни зовет их поиграть в «Рок Бэнд», но они с Сэмом отказываются. Зато Кас с широкой улыбкой готов бежать к ней каждый раз, словно там медом намазано. Дин заключает договор с Бобом на поставку материала для ремонта ванной комнаты наверху, плюс глянцевой бежевой краски в таком количестве, что можно выкрасить весь дом изнутри.  
Так все и продолжается – они живут как могут. Пока через несколько дней Дин, стоя под горячим душем, не запрокидывает голову и не отпускает себя. Мыльной рукой он проводит по всей длине своего члена и дрочит быстрыми, рваными движениями, сжимая себя до боли. Через минуту он уже почти представляет жаркие нежные губы, обхватывающие его член; почти видит горячую блондиночку, которая смотрит на него хитрыми зелеными глазами похотливой кошечки.  
Девушка стоит перед ним ровно до момента, как он опускает голову вниз… и видит уже карие глаза, остро очерченные скулы, темные волосы. На него смотрят глаза Сэма, и это так неебически неправильно, что… Дин чувствует, как все внутри переворачивается, яйца поджимаются…  
Господи боже, твою душу мать! Дин резко отдергивает руку от собственного члена и утыкается лбом в кафель, стараясь восстановить дыхание.  
К тому времени, как он успокаивается, вода уже совсем остывает, он весь покрывается гусиной кожей. Закрывая кран, от переизбытка чувств Дин чуть не выламывает его.  
Все уже зашло слишком далеко. Ему срочно нужно выбраться из этого дома, снять горячую телочку и заняться сексом. Всего через пять кварталов – Мейн Стрит, а дальше еще через несколько – бар, да не один, а целых два, практически стенка в стенку. Там наверняка есть хорошенькие местные девчонки.  
Остается только надеяться, что туда не ходят их соседи.  
***  
Аккуратно избегая встречи с Сэмом и пресекая любые расспросы Кастиэля, Дин закрывает за собой дверь.  
Прогулка – именно то, что ему надо! Садится солнце, его лучи еще пробиваются между домами. Вечернее небо окрашивает все вокруг в розовые и пурпурные цвета. Бар приятный и тихий. Чистый пол, деревянная мебель, музыкальный автомат играет классический рок, а бармен не сильно глазеет на него, наливая виски. Еще не время для вечерней толпы, но когда оно наступает, то людей в баре все равно становится не слишком много.  
***  
Мэриэнн – крошечная брюнетка с огромными буферами и просто женщина-вулкан. Дин уверен, что он попросту везунчик, когда оказывается, что девица не только красавица, но еще и механик с любовью к классическим автомобилям. Когда он рассказывает ей об Импале, глаза Мэриэнн загораются, и Дин почти жалеет, что не приехал на своей «детке». Но все-таки выходя из дома, он был отнюдь не трезв, к тому же и возвращаться трезвым тоже не собирается. Так что он просто рассказывает ей про Импалу низким бархатным голосом и хитро улыбается, когда она просит не заводить ее еще больше.  
Ее и правда все это распаляет до такой степени, что несколько минут спустя она спрашивает Дина, не желает ли он сыграть в пул в задней комнате? Этот безобидный обман используется, чтобы заманить Дина в маленькую, плохо освещенную комнатку и прижать к стене. Ее губы жаркие и влажные, на вкус – ром с колой, которые она пила до этого, а язык, юркий и резвый, танцует у него во рту. Дин хватает ее покрепче, прижимая к себе это маленькое соблазнительное тело; его руки спускаются с талии на бедра. Он давненько этим не занимался, но тут как с велосипедом – тело помнит, как надо положить руки на округлую попку, как сильно сжать ее пальцами, как жарко целовать при этом.  
– Прежде чем звать тебя к себе, хотела проверить, так ли ты хорош в деле, как в приятной беседе, – шепчет она.  
– Я так понимаю, тест пройден? – ухмыляется Дин в ответ.  
Она улыбается и крепко целует, проталкивая свой язык ему в рот, всем телом вжимаясь в него – и это явно положительный ответ на вопрос.  
Поцелуй нисколько не похож на то, как его целовал Сэм. Этот поцелуй немного неловкий, но все равно приятный. Хоть и отличается от того, как Сэм скользил своим языком по его, словно пробовал на вкус; как болезненно и нежно прикусывал его нижнюю губу зубами, как ладони Сэма держали его лицо…Отличается и от того, как Дин отвечал тогда – как его язык кружил вокруг языка Сэма, как он впитывал в себя его, ни на что не похожий, вкус …  
Мэриэнн стонет ему в рот, и Дин вдруг обнаруживает, что очень сильно стискивает ее в объятиях, целует ее слишком отчаянно, каждый его мускул, каждый нерв напряжен. Она, конечно, тоже полна страсти Тут к Дину приходит мысль – а Сэм вел бы себя также? Касался бы Сэм руками его лица и стонал бы ему в рот, пробираясь пальцами сквозь слои одежды?  
Боже, ну зачем он думает о брате в момент, когда практически готов заняться сексом с девушкой? Вот же, мать вашу!  
Он переключает мысли на настоящее и, ухватив Мэриэнн за плечи, прижимает спиной к стене. Навалившись, впечатывается в нее бедрами и, целуя и покусывая ее шею, губами скользит вдоль пульсирующей вены. Девушка стонет и вся дрожит от его прикосновения.  
Интересно, стал бы Сэм так реагировать – вот так стонать и сжимать Дина в ответ, откидывать голову назад, чтобы подпустить ближе к своей шее? Держа Сэма за волосы, Дин бы исследовал губами основание шеи, ложбинку между ключицами. И потом прошелся укусами вдоль линии его плеча, а брат бы рвано выдохнул: «Боже, Дин!».  
И Дин уже открывает рот, чтобы выдохнуть имя в ответ, отнюдь не «Мэриэнн».  
В этот момент она отстраняется, что дает возможность сконцентрироваться, и Дин сосредотачивает взгляд на ее лице, понимая, что он совсем не там, где думал, и не с тем, о ком думал. Всего на мгновение перед ним отчетливо предстает лицо Сэма, но тут же распадается, черты перекраиваются и превращаются в девичьи.  
– Пойдем ко мне, – просит Мэриэнн, сексуально вытягивая слова. Лицо у нее горит; губы алеют от страстных поцелуев. Внутри Дина все переворачивается.  
Ох, бля.  
– Не могу, – слова срываются с языка раньше, чем он успевает их осмыслить.  
– Чего? – у нее так разительно меняется лицо, что Дин чувствует себя виноватым, и почти готов пойти к ней даже после того, как отказал.  
– Дело не в тебе… Я…  
– О, черт, – ее выражение за секунду меняется с вожделения на панику. – Ты женат, да?  
Дин даже не думает, что сможет ей что-то объяснить.  
– Прости, мне надо идти.  
Почти в дверях его догоняют слова:  
– Козел!  
Это меньшее, что он заслуживает.  
***  
По дороге домой Дин выпивает остатки виски из своей фляги. Итак, он просто не в силах прекратить думать о Сэме. И даже возможность потрахаться с телочкой не останавливает поток мыслей о нем. Ясно, что провести ночь с кем-то у него не выйдет – Дин уже понял, чем все может кончится.  
И что, ради всего сущего, ему теперь с этим делать?!  
Сэм же, чтоб ему пусто было, его брат! Дин не может так с ним поступить… и жить так дальше он тоже не может. Бля, он даже в их собственный дом войти не в состоянии. Так и валится на газон перед входом, высоко задрав руку с флягой, в попытке выжать оттуда еще каплю горячительного.  
И эта капля, а может и две, там находятся. Ему до одури хочется пойти и взять еще бутылку, но там же Сэм... Ждет, наверное, Дина, а он… он не может!  
Краем глаза Дин выхватывает какое-то движение. Это Эсмеральда, завернутая в халат-кимоно; ее шелковая ночнушка колышется на ветру, а ноги в тапочках неслышно скользят по траве. Держа в пальцах сигарету, она останавливается перед ним, затягивается и выдыхает вместе с дымом:  
– Тяжелая ночка?  
Ее тон спокойный, как будто она и не удивлена, что сосед валяется в час ночи на газоне перед своим домом полупьяный и с пустой фляжкой в руках.  
Дин решает, что любит эту женщину. Вот, по-настоящему любит.  
– И кто меня выдал? – Дин вполне серьезен.  
Она улыбается и, склонившись над ним, подмигивает, словно открывает секрет.  
– Просто угадала.  
О, да, он определенно любит эту женщину.  
– Ладно, давай-ка на ножки встанем, – Эсмеральда протягивает ему руку. – Не заставляй меня тащить тебя на себе.  
– Я бы на это посмотрел, – искренне делится Дин, собираясь с силами и вставая с земли.  
– Твое эго такого не переживет, – веселится Эсмеральда.  
– После того, что со мной было, думаю, что справится.  
Она кривит губы, мгновение рассматривая его, а затем протягивает руку и вытирает ему нижнюю губу.  
– Вся твоя ночь написана на лице. Вон, помада на губах, а ты на газоне перед домом пьяный в стельку. Не надо быть гением, дорогой, чтобы догадаться.  
Блядь, она считает, что он изменил Сэму! Ну что может быть херовей? Только то, как себя при этом чувствует Дин. Вот же, мать вашу!  
– Я не… – Дин пытается оправдаться. – Ну, то есть, это был не…  
Он прерывается, и Эсмеральда, обнимая его за плечи, ведет к дому.  
– Если мне не изменяет память, на крыльце есть качели.  
Дин молча позволяет увести себя. Они садятся по разные стороны качелей, и между ними возникает, наверное, целый фут свободного пространства.  
Дин упирается локтями в колени и так и сидит, сцепив пальцы.  
– Я не приводил ее домой, – считает нужным пояснить Дин. Ему очевидно, что выглядит он в глазах этой чудесной женщины настоящим мудаком. И пояснения эти тоже на самом деле вранье, потому что они же с Сэмом не вместе. Но, в конце концов, это не такая уж и ложь. Ведь, посмотрите-ка, при попытке заняться сексом с девушкой он, не переставая, думает о своем брате!  
Эсмеральда кивает и, отталкиваясь ногой от перил, приводит качели в движение.  
– Мой Карл. Он был продюсером в Голливуде, а я, как ты знаешь, была актрисой. Мы познакомились на съемках «Нечто из иного мира» и... – ее губы тронула улыбка, – с первого же слова все поняли. – Ее глаза словно смотрят в прошлое, на губах играет легкая улыбка. – Я со многими встречалась до него, но он... был кем-то особенным. Он пугал меня до чертиков, но был настоящим. И моим последним мужчиной.  
Дин тяжело сглатывает и кивает в знак понимания.  
– Он любил меня. Всю меня: и плохое и хорошее – а я хотела бросить его. Но не смогла. Пришлось это самой понять. В жизни ты достигаешь некоего предела, когда приходится остановиться, взвесить все варианты и воспользоваться предложенным шансом. Он был моим шансом. – Эсмеральда пожимает плечами. – Я поставила все и бросила кости. Ни разу не пожалела.  
– Значит, ты выиграла, – подытожил Дин, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
– И да, и нет. Через несколько лет мы покинули Голливуд, чтобы пожить наедине друг с другом. Я сама-то выросла на ферме, так что такой маленький городок для меня как домой вернуться. Раньше он был еще меньше, чем сейчас. – Ее улыбка становится грустной. – Мы были счастливы. Не так долго, как рассчитывали, но все-таки были.  
– А когда он... скончался?  
– Как нам исполнилось по пятьдесят. Сердце.  
Дин не может себе представить, каково это – прожить вместе до пятидесяти, считая, что у вас есть еще годы впереди...  
– Мне жаль.  
– Это случилось давно, но до сих пор больно. Мой Карл... никогда не встречала никого на него похожего. Мы недолго пробыли вместе, но оно того стоило.  
– Даже после того, как ты его потеряла?  
– Я бы повторила все снова, – она кивает, и в лунном свете Дину кажется, что он видит перед собой девушку, какой она была когда-то. – Никаких сожалений. Ты не знаешь, сколько тебе отпущено. И лучше считаться со временем, пока оно есть.  
Дину внезапно становится интересно, а что она бы сказала, признайся он, что Сэм его брат?  
И еще он подумал: а важно ли это?  
– Я не знаю, как мне войти в эти двери, – признается Дин.  
– Обычно срабатывает принцип «левой-правой», – она искоса смотрит на него и, улыбаясь, добавляет: – Я бы к себе пригласила переночевать, но вдруг ты не любишь кошек? Они любят поспать на ком-то, а это не очень комфортно.  
– Эсмеральда, ты мне делаешь предложение? – весело удивляется Дин.  
– О, милый, не льсти себе, – она тоже смеется и треплет его по щеке. – Ты симпатяга, конечно, но этого недостаточно, чтобы нарываться из-за тебя на неприятности. Ты до безобразия молод, чтобы так портить себе жизнь.  
Эсмеральда определенно ему нравится! Дин целует ее в щеку и помогает подняться с качелей.  
Он провожает ее взглядом, наблюдая, как она идет к своему дому. При слабом лунном свете видно, как Эсмеральда машет ему рукой и наконец исчезает из виду. Дин остается один у входа в свой дом.  
Все, что ему следует сделать – это войти и поговорить с Сэмом. Рассказать ему правду. Если бы он только знал, в чем эта правда заключается.  
Блядь! Он же все прекрасно понимает, только не может с этим примириться. И не сможет. Наверное.  
Чувак, ну-ка соберись! Иди в дом и трахни своего брата!  
И... нет. Это же... Да нет, он не может. У него в мозгу просто горит красная лампочка с надписью «трахаться!». И это или сам Бог с ним говорит – хотя уж точно не он, ведь все-таки Бог... – или его собственный член. Девяносто девять процентов – это член! Может, Бог и мудак, то не до такой же степени!  
А ведь всего-то надо пройти в гостиную, прошмыгнуть мимо Сэма и лечь спать в своей комнате! Ну да, Эсмеральда наговорила тут много интересного, но Дин уверен – он никогда не осмелится на нечто подобное.  
Но ведь в этом же весь смысл, так ведь?  
Нет.  
Он почти берется за ручку, но так и застывает с вытянутой рукой. В этом есть смысл, которого он не может до конца осознать.  
Да, может, Дин без Сэма умрет. Да, может они и соулмейты… будь ты проклят, Кас, со своей терминологией! Но они же... Они братья! Это все просто братская любовь!  
Из-за которой Дин вместо Мэриэнн представлял рядом Сэма. О да, вот это как раз имеет смысл.  
Черт, он так облажался! Дин задумчиво потирает подбородок. Правда в том, что все полетело в тартарары еще до того, как он вышел из дома, и ни Мэриэнн, ни Эсмеральда никак не помогли ему избежать того, что его защитные механизмы так откровенно сбоят. Проклятье, да даже письма Дэйла ему ничем не помогают, а уж Кастиэль – и подавно.  
Но это же невозможно! Он попросту не может этого сделать…  
Дверь распахивается, вырывая Дина из водоворота мыслей. Теплый электрический свет заливает крыльцо, и в нем сначала темным длинным силуэтом предстает Сэм, а затем, когда глаза Дина привыкают к освещению, в лунном свете он может рассмотреть черты лица младшего брата.  
Эсмеральда, может, и вытерла отпечатки помады с его лица, но следы ночных приключений все равно на нем остались. Судя по выражению Сэма, довольно явные – он выглядит недоуменным и разочарованным. И он все знает. Конечно, знает. Сэм всегда такие вещи просекает на раз.  
На сто процентов Дин уверен, что Сэм понял, куда брат направился в ту же секунду, как заметил его отсутствие. Рядом раздается тихий мелодичный перезвон китайского колокольчика, потревоженного ночным ветром, и Дину думается, что этот звук совсем не соответствует моменту.  
– Повеселился?  
В голосе Сэма и в его взгляде есть что-то такое холодное, отчего у Дина сдавливает в груди. Вина, как острое лезвие, режет его сердце. От этого ненормального чувства, от того, что он тут стоит как придурок перед дверью их собственного дома и чувствует себя виноватым, потому что целовал кого-то, кроме Сэма, Дин звереет.  
– О, да, было охуительно! – огрызается он с ноткой язвительности и, подпитывая себя силой захлестнувшего гнева, проходит мимо брата.  
Эта злость держит его, пока он протискивается между ним и дверным косяком, пока краем сознания замечает отсутствие Каса в гостиной, пока раздумывает, не спуститься ли в подвал… но его прерывает звук захлопнувшейся сзади входной двери. Сэм поворачивается к нему лицом.  
Он стоит перед ним босой и полуголый, только в пижамных штанах, и Дину до жути хочется, чтобы одежды на нем было побольше – от этого вида весь заряд злости сходит на нет. Дин сегодня и так выпил немало, постоянно думал о Сэме в таком ключе, так что вряд ли сможет продержаться долго.  
Сэм прикусывает нижнюю губу, хмурит брови; его взгляд темнеет, в нем читается фирменное выражение «нам надо поговорить!». Однако Дин зависает на том, как Сэм кусает губу, как его зубы касаются ее и… Черт подери все это!  
– Дин… – начинает Сэм таким тоном, словно не знает, с чего следует начинать разговор. Дин нисколько не винит его; он и сам не понимает, о чем говорить.  
Но он так устал, пьян и кругом виноват. Ему никогда не устоять перед Сэмом, который выглядит так, как сейчас – потерянным, обиженным и не находящим слов.  
– Она меня поцеловала, – опуская глаза, признается Дин. Он понятия не имеет, откуда берутся слова и что он скажет дальше, но уже не в силах остановиться. – Это все, что она сделала – поцеловала меня. У стены в задней комнате бара прижалась ко мне… а все, о чем я мог думать, это… когда ты…  
Дин не в силах смотреть в глаза брату, но и предложение закончить тоже не может. Ему приходится приложить усилия, чтобы держать себя в руках; его так колбасит, что желудок выворачивает наизнанку.  
– Когда я что, Дин? – переспрашивает Сэм, делая шаг к нему. В его голосе слышна едва уловимая дрожь. И в Дине что-то ломается, стоит ему услышать ее. Не думая, он делает шаг навстречу, ведомый подспудным чувством, что именно так следует поступить. Его рот впивается поцелуем в чужие губы, но Сэм уже ждет – кладет ладони Дину на шею и притягивает к себе.  
Они целуются нетерпеливо и жадно; их языки, сплетаясь, пробуют друг друга. Сэм стонет прямо в рот, и этот звук посылает дрожь по всему телу. Держа Дина за воротник куртки, Сэм сильнее прижимает брата к себе. Дин обеими ладонями берет лицо Сэма и целует его с таким же напором. Все это так нереально! С одной стороны Дин думает, как же все-таки чертовски прекрасно он сейчас себя чувствует, с другой – ему хочется большего. Это вообще нисколько не похоже на поцелуй с Мариэнн. Брат гораздо горячее и напористей: его язык агрессивно изучает рот Дина, его ровные зубы прикусывают губы, а его руки так крепко держат, словно брат боится, что если отпустит, то Дин все прекратит.  
Но все нормально. Дин не имеет ни малейшего желания останавливаться. Все болезненные ощущения скручиваются в животе, а потом и вовсе исчезают, как только он вцепляется пальцами в волосы Сэма, и, выцеловывая дорожку по его челюсти, добирается до подбородка, устремляется вниз по его изящной шее. Он пробует на вкус кожу и ощущая биение сердца своего обожаемого брата на кончике языка.  
В ответ на ласковое покусывание Сэм издает сдавленный стон, и так вибрирует горлом, что сознание Дина плавится, и он с предельной ясностью ощущает, насколько заведен. У них у обоих стоит так, что будь здоров! Их тела настолько прижаты друг к другу, что Дин каждой клеточкой ощущает своего брата. Члены тоже соприкасаются, и тонкие пижамные штаны не скрывают, как сильно его хочет Сэм. В этот момент одна только мысль, что у Сэма стоит на него, поражает Дина настолько, что заставляет его член увлажниться от выступившей смазки.  
Дин снова думает о том, как это все неправильно, но едва неприятное чувство зарождается внутри, его тут же сносит волной удушающего жара и неимоверной жажды. Приходится сделать шаг назад, подальше от Сэма, чтобы скинуть с себя одежду, но тот хватает его за запястья и рычит – по-настоящему, как зверь – и этот охуительный звук бьет прямо в центр удовольствия. Дин тут же хватает брата за бедра, подцепляет пальцами резинку штанов и стягивает их нетерпеливыми движениями вместе с бельем. Сэм тоже принимается сдирать с Дина куртку, затем, кажется, рвет на нем рубашку. И вот он снова всем телом прижимается к Дину, они страстно впиваются друг в друга, бросая остатки одежды на пути к дивану. Падая на него, Сэм оказывается снизу, его пальцы намертво вцепляются в шею брата. Другой рукой также крепко сжимая его бедро, он жадно целует Дина.  
В порыве страсти Сэма выгибает дугой, и Дин шипит, кусает губы брата и млеет от ощущения трущегося об него члена, такого жаркого и твердого. Дин сосредотачивается на одной-единственной мысли – как бы не кончить прямо сейчас! А младший брат словно с катушек слетел и требует большего. Дыхание Дина сбивается, бедра рвано двигаются, то притираясь вверх, то соскальзывая вниз. Он слышит, как Сэм снова рычит, и от этого, а еще от ощущения липких, сочащихся смазкой членов, будто спаянных в едином противоположном движении; от зубов, кусающих пылающую кожу всюду, куда можно добраться; и губ, ласкающих укусы, их тела буквально вибрируют.  
Все размывается под натиском ощущений, когда Сэм тянется и, едва касаясь губами, продвигается по шее Дина к уху. Их обоих сотрясает дрожь от еще большего желания, когда Сэм шепчет:  
– Хочу тебя внутри, Дин. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Хочу чувствовать тебя.  
От этих слов экстаз нарастает, и Дин прикусывает губу чуть ли не до крови, чтобы успокоить дрожь, сотрясающую тело, и не кончить прямо тут, верхом на брате.  
– Господи боже мой, Сэмми. Гребаный боже… – стонет Дин, балансируя на самом краю блаженной пропасти, впиваясь ногтями в кожу Сэма в надежде не сорваться, продержаться еще какое-то время.  
Это так неправильно, так нездоро́во и так его страшит, что от одной только мысли Дин готов спустить прямо сейчас, словно ему опять пятнадцать и он добрался до первой девушки.  
– И тебя тоже хочу трахнуть, – Сэм дразнит ухо языком и выдыхает: – Хочу смотреть на тебя, пока я…  
– Замолчи! – рычит Дин, дрожа и истекая смазкой, затыкает ему рот горячим поцелуем. – Черт, просто заткнись!  
– Блядь, Дин, – стонет Сэм, вцепившись пальцами в Дина, ощущает, как дергается член брата. – Такое охуенное чувство! – мурлычет он и втирается своими бедрами в бедра Дина, проезжаясь своим членом по его. Дин слизывает кровь у себя на губах, и, схватив Сэма за волосы, откидывает его голову назад, впиваясь зубами в изгиб шеи. Одновременно он резко толкается бедрами; все его ощущения концентрируются в члене, и он кончает, забрызгивая спермой и член Сэма и его живот.  
Сэм с приглушенным стоном тут же его нагоняет; его тело напрягается, ногти до крови впиваются в кожу. У Дина от этих ощущений оргазм еще сильнее. Окружающий мир перестает существовать – есть только они, их жадно сплетенные тела, их зубы и ногти в плоти друг друга, дрожь и невнятные ругательства.  
Медленно и долго они трутся друг о друга, скользя по мокрым бедрам и животам. Сэм поворачивает голову, сталкиваясь с влажными и жаркими губами Дина. Их языки соприкасаются и в этот раз танцуют более искусно, не спеша и нежно. Дин никогда бы не подумал, что Сэм на такое способен. Что он может быть таким агрессивным, настойчивым, болтливым и в то же время таким… вот таким как сейчас – осторожным и ласковым в поцелуе, ищущим и познающим в каждом прикосновении, что его пальцы на лице Дина будут дрожать от нерешительности.  
Хотя об этом Дин мог бы и догадаться, но вот остальное… оказывается есть еще кое-что, чего Дин о своем младшем брате не знал. Кое-что, чего и знать, наверное, не надо было. Никогда. То, чего братья вообще никогда не должны знать друг о друге.  
Не надо было Дину идти на поводу своих желаний, и он понимает это. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть, но все же ему хочется убежать куда глаза глядят, но это ведь Сэм! Его Сэмми, который…  
Боже, Сэм. И он только что…  
– Дин, прекрати, – шепчет ему прямо в рот Сэм и Дин уже все больше сожалеет, что не может остановиться.  
– Так мне сегодня спать наверху? – тишину разрывает спокойный голос Кастиэля.  
Что за..?  
Дин быстро скидывает одеяло со спинки дивана на них с Сэмом и оборачивается посмотреть на стоящего в дверях ангела.  
– Как долго ты там стоишь? – хрипло спрашивает Дин, все еще стараясь выровнять дыхание. Вопрос глупый сам по себе: все равно видно, чем они тут с Сэмом занимались.  
– Я не хотел вас прерывать… пока вы… – и Кас одним неопределенным взмахом руки описывает их занятие.  
Ох ты ж блядь! Охуеть. Вот просто охуеть. Дин так изнурен, что просто сил нет оценить всю степень эмоциональности момента.  
– Спи у меня, – говорит Сэм таким тоном, словно это простой ответ на простой вопрос. Как будто ничего и не было, и они просто заболтались перед сном.  
Кас кивает, как ни в чем не бывало, желает им спокойной ночи и, немного пошатываясь, поднимается наверх. Явно играл в «Рок Бэнд» у Санни. Хотя сомнений тут никаких, так как это единственное место, куда он вообще выходит из дома. Да, дело-то даже не в этом, а в том, что он их видел! Черт, может, даже наблюдал за процессом их ебли на этом блядском канапе и не моргнул даже глазом. Ну, может, и не наблюдал, это уж совсем было бы странно. Дин вообще-то не желает об этом думать, как и о том, что сейчас Кас может делать со своим человеческим телом в спальне наверху.  
Как он оказался в таком дерьме? Куда скатилась его жизнь?!  
Дин дожидается, когда за Кастиэлем захлопывается дверь и вскакивает с Сэма, отбросив одеяло. Он быстро и молча собирает вещи, разбросанные по гостиной, все это время ощущая на себе взгляд младшего брата. Ему так много надо сказать, но сейчас он не в состоянии. И не станет ничего говорить. Наконец, кое-как одевшись, он поднимается к себе наверх.  
Ну да, самое время скромничать. После того, как бывший ангел застукал тебя стонущим в оргазме на твоем брате. Который тоже, кстати, лицезрел тебя в натуральном виде. Особенно, когда вы друг на друга кончали.  
Только хороший сон и солнечный свет заставят исчезнуть весь этот сюр. К черту все.  
Дин толкает дверь в свою комнату и чуть ли не впервые благодарен судьбе, что у него есть такая чудесная кровать с двойным матрасом и одеялом с петушками, сваленным в кучу вместе с белоснежными подушками.  
Вещи сброшены на пол, а Дин бездумно падает в кровать. Забирается под одеяло и, подобрав колени почти к самой груди, лежит, уставившись на бледную в лунном освещении стену. Не надо было ему уходить. Только вот он должен был именно так поступить. А еще он обязан был предотвратить все, что случилось, и проследить, чтобы больше этого не было. Но он почему-то уверен, что все равно все повторится. И ему жаль, но часть его ни о чем не жалеет, а другая часть вообще желает…  
Он бы еще долго жевал эти мысли, но тут открывается дверь. Дин лежит и не шелохнется, даже не оборачивается на звук, но кожей чувствует, что там стоит Сэм и ждет от него сигнала. Ох, не надо бы ему ничего делать, но они с братом уже занимались сексом, так что Дин просто подвигается ближе к стене, освобождая место на постели. Дверь закрывается. Под Сэмом ощутимо пружинит матрас; он ложится, почти не касаясь брата. Только одна рука осторожно ложится на бедро Дина.  
Дин на сто процентов уверен, что ему не следует сразу же поддаваться инстинкту и прижиматься спиной к такой вожделенной теплоте. Точно, не надо. Он и не делает так, только брат решает по-своему. Сэм обнимает его одной рукой через грудь и утыкается носом ему в плечо. Это до такой степени странное ощущение. Дин ничего подобного никогда не испытывал. Но от этих объятий становится так уютно, что он засыпает моментально.

 

 

Глава 6

Проснувшись утром, Дин какое-то время рассматривает стену напротив, располосованную солнечными лучами, пробивающимися сквозь жалюзи. Внезапно до него доходит, что к постели его кто-то прижимает; чей-то вес давит на бедро и плечо. Сперва появляется паника, но потом он начинает ощущать теплоту тела, растянувшегося вдоль него; горячее дыхание, щекочущее волоски на затылке.  
Сэм.  
Дин голый, а Сэм спит в его постели, сжимая в объятиях, словно тот его последний оплот в бушующем море. Вообще-то Дин никогда не возражал, если какая-нибудь его партнерша любила пообниматься после секса. Черт, да он вроде как и сам не прочь так повалятся. Но это же его брат. И это чертовски странно. К тому же сейчас он типа наслаждается таким времяпровождением, что еще более странно.  
И он не настолько пьян, чтобы легко это принять.  
Видимо, им не удастся сделать вид, что прошлой ночи не было. Они, конечно, Винчестеры, но даже им вряд ли такое удастся. Да и Кас их видел…  
Да, теперь никакой алкоголь не поможет Дину сжиться с этим фактом.  
Он замирает в напряженной позе, не зная, как дальше поступить. Они не могут притвориться, что ничего не было, но в то же время и он не может обманывать ни себя, ни брата тем, что все в норме.  
За его спиной шевелится Сэм, и Дин через тонкий слой пижамных штанов чувствует, как ему в задницу упирается твердый член брата.

«Тебя тоже хочу трахнуть. Хочу смотреть на тебя, пока я…»

Блядь. Дин так ярко представляет себе это, что член тут же отзывается, хотя и не должен бы.  
Ну, нет! Прошлой ночью он совершил ошибку по-пьяни. Не может же он все это повторить! Особенно на трезвую голову, когда вполне в состоянии просто уйти.  
И когда он уже решает вылезти из постели и скрыться из комнаты, пальцы Сэма легко задевают полутвердый член. От этого прикосновения Дин вздрагивает, а его член предательски встает. Слишком поздно Дин вспоминает, что надо бы двигаться прочь отсюда. Сэм просовывает одну руку ему под поясницу и, крепко обняв, притягивает к себе.  
– Сэм, – хрипит Дин, но протеста в его голосе явно недостаточно.  
– Давай, Дин, позволь мне, – шепчет ему в ухо Сэм, лаская член по всей длине, большим пальцем подразнивая щелочку на головке.  
Дин в силах отказать, выпутаться из объятий младшего брата, уйти… но ведь лежать и позволять все это проделывать с собой гораздо приятней и легче. Представлять себе, как будто Сэм удерживает его силой, заставляет остаться… О, господи, не должны такие мысли быть настолько горячими! Не пристало от них стонать и заводиться до такой степени, что член теперь стоит как каменный.  
Видимо, Сэм читает мысли Дина и догадывается, как его возбуждает принуждение, потому что одной рукой берет Дина за запястье и усиливает захват. Другая рука прижата к матрасу его собственным весом, так что Дин оказывается зафиксирован в стальном кольце рук брата. Тогда он расслабленно вытягивается вдоль Сэма и чувствует, как тот еще крепче сжимает его запястье.  
Обнимающая за талию рука напрягается. Сэм начинает двигать бедрами, притираясь членом между ягодиц Дина, у того во рту вмиг становится сухо, сердце бьется быстрее, а член от вожделения изнывает. Как только пальцы Сэма смыкаются на нем, Дин начинает двигать бедрами в своем собственном ритме.  
– Не дергайся, или я свяжу тебя, – предупреждающе шепчет Сэм.  
Господи боже мой! Дина пробивает дрожь, а все тело охватывает волна желания от одной только мысли. Это так неправильно представлять, как твой младший брат привязывает тебя к кровати и ты не в состоянии ничего поделать. Нне можешь пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, в то время как он волен делать с тобой все, что захочет.  
Дину неясно, с чего он такой повернутый, но от самой идеи быть связанным Сэмом он балдеет как никогда. Наверное, он просто гораздо больший извращенец, чем о себе думал.  
Ладонь на его члене сжимается, Сэм дрочит по всей длине. Дин не сдерживает стон и откидывает голову брату на плечо.  
– Наверное, я тебя как-нибудь потом все равно свяжу, – продолжает шепотом дразнить его Сэм. Его рука опускается к основанию члена, затем медленно поднимается вверх, останавливается у самой головки, где большим пальцем он растирает по стволу выступившую смазку. – Или просто завалю и выебу твой рот. Твой горячий, охуительный рот, Дин. Стыдно им не воспользоваться.  
Гребаный боже! Дина от услышанного выносит: он сладко стонет, дергается в объятиях Сэма; его буквально колотит от стараний удержать бедра нам месте, а не бешено толкаться в чужую руку. Брат своими мучительными ласками подводит к самому краю, и, притираясь своим членом ровно между ягодиц Дина, ритмичными толчками забивает член Дина в свой кулак.  
– Так часто представлял, как трахаю его… – голос Сэма, полный сексуальных интонаций, проникает в сознание Дина. – Наверное, мне надо было просто взять то, что я давно хотел. – Зубы почти болезненно смыкаются на мочке уха. – Протолкнуть свой хуй между твоих губ, заполнить им твой рот, ощутить головкой, как горло смыкается, сжимает меня со всех сторон, трахать…  
Иисус ебаный Христос и все долбаные святые вместе взятые!  
У Дина перехватывает дыхание, бедра резко дергаются вперед, член в руке Сэма выстреливает спермой так мощно, что Дин сам удивлен. Он забрызгивает ладонь брату, извиваясь и вздрагивая, яростно долбится в его кулак.  
От спермы член увлажняется, так что Сэм дрочит еще жестче, быстрее, упорней толкается в зад Дина – и вот его пробивает дрожь. С последней каплей спермы Дина зубы Сэма впиваются ему в плечо, а пальцы – в бедро, и младший брат тоже кончает. Его теплая сперма пропитывает пижамные штаны и увлажняет кожу на ягодицах Дина.  
Пока Дина трясет от оргазма, член все еще мелко подрагивает. Сэм отпускает его и расслабленно зацеловывает укус на плече.  
Вспоминая только что случившееся, Дину становится на мгновение, но все-таки страшно. Черт подери, у его младшего братишки такой грязный рот!  
Ну и как тебе мысль, что все из того, что произнес этот грязный рот тебе по душе, а? О том, как он тебя свяжет или просто завалит и оттрахает в рот?  
«Так, по одной проблеме за раз», – решает наконец Дин и отбрасывает эти мысли прочь.  
– Все в порядке? – дышит ему в шею Сэм. Это его обыденный голос, такой, словно его действительно это заботит. Как будто мысли Дина ему интересны. Словно не он только что тут говорил о связывании и о том, как надо брать то, что хочется.  
Дину самому хотелось бы знать, все ли в порядке. Только он даже себе не может признаться, насколько это  
было лучше, чем просто хорошо, и насколько он теперь не в порядке.  
Вообще-то он не хочет ничего спрашивать, но и не спросить не может. Ему просто надо знать – и все!  
– А ты бы… и правда… – все что он может из себя выдавить.  
Но Сэм, к счастью, его понимает.  
– Только если ты сам этого захочешь.  
Дин понятия не имеет, хочет он этого или нет. Вот тебе еще одна дилемма, образовавшаяся за последние двадцать четыре часа. Да, мать вашу, что с ним происходит? С ними обоими? От беспомощности Дин закрывает ладонями лицо и качает головой.  
Сэм большим пальцем поглаживает его бедро, а губами прикасается к укусу на правом плече.  
– Приготовлю завтрак, – наконец сообщает он и встает с постели.  
Еще несколько минут после того, как дверь за братом закрылась, Дин лежит, закрыв лицо руками. Он пытается разобраться в себе и в том, что с ними произошло, но терпит полный провал.  
Поэтому единственное, что способно вытащить его из постели – это выпивка.  
***  
Душ Дин принимает на скорую руку, не желая глубоко задумываться над тем, как ему хочется конкретно выскрести некоторые части своего тела. Затем быстро одевшись, он начинает спускаться по лестнице. Специально, чтобы ступени не скрипели, он ступает на самый краешек, а на половине лестницы пригибается, заглядывая вниз, на первый этаж. Ему нельзя приближаться к кухне, даже если оттуда так восхитительно пахнет жареным беконом. Кастиэля на месте нет. Наверняка, присоединился к Сэму на кухне в качестве помощника повара. Ну так это для Дина удачно сложилось: гостиная пуста, и он может спокойно поискать бутылку виски, которую, как он помнит, оставил здесь вчера. Обойдя ненавистное канапе, он уже готов ухватить бутылку за горлышко, как вдруг его зовут по имени.  
Дин оборачивается так быстро, что чуть не роняет бутылку на пол, и видит Каса, стоящего в дверном проеме с перемазанным в муке лицом.  
– Мы блинчики печем! – так радостно заявляет ему ангел, словно это самое волнительное событие за всю историю человечества.  
Дин глазеет на него, выпучив глаза.  
– Отлично. Это… отлично.  
– С шоколадной стружкой! – добавляет Кастиэль, едва сдерживая свое ликование.  
Дин сглатывает и медленно кивает.  
– Потрясающе.  
Кастиэль изображает нечто, отдаленно похожее на танец живота, и исчезает обратно в кухне.  
Недоуменно моргая, Дин мысленно отмечает, что одержимость Каса «Танцами со звездами» нужно пресекать в зародыше.  
Ну да, ведь это самое важное дело с утра, когда тебя засекли практически трахающим своего брата на вашем ублюдочном канапе. Тем самым утром, когда вы с ним проснулись в одной постели и ты позволил ему удерживать тебя, пока он же тебе отдрачивал.  
Дин подносит бутылку к губам, вливая в горло пару больших глотков. Мир становится мягче, теряет свою четкость – и довольно быстро, так как желудок пуст – и вот Дин уже чувствует себя чуточку больше в состоянии думать об этом чертовом братском сексе. Хотя все равно смысла больше не становится.  
Он и Сэм ... они ... а потом ... снова ... и ... Сэм явно воспринимает все нормально, Касу по ходу вообще насрать (а может, его мозг просто застрял где-нибудь на орбите Марса); все их соседи и так думают, что они любовники. Отлично. Так, значит, только Дин тут видит огромную проблему.  
Почему он единственный, кто понимает, что это до добра не доведет?  
Жаль, что у них не телевикторина с соответствующей категорией.  
«А возьму-ка я поле «трахнуть брата» за двести, Алекс!».  
Черт, он, вероятно, даже не выиграл бы, потому что и ебли-то никакой фактически не было.  
Еще не было.  
Но если серьезно, то, черт возьми, даже не в этом дело!  
Подождите, он, только что подумал про «еще»?  
Дин осматривает бутылку в руке и думает, что никакого алкоголя в мире ему не хватит.  
***  
Через несколько минут появляется Кастиэль с тарелкой в руках. Бекон на ней совершенный: хрустящий в нужных местах, почти сырое сальце – в других, и весь такой чудесно жирный. Тут же и яичница, слегка поджаренные драники и блины с шоколадной стружкой, которые только чуточку выглядят сыроватыми.  
Все его любимые блюда для завтрака на одной тарелке. Ему одно только неясно – это такой способ Сэма сказать, что все в норме, или же это он так вину заглаживает? Может, и то, и другое. Дин тоже пока не может определиться. Хотя у него, судя по всему, с одной стороны вина, а с другой – еще больше вины. Но он вроде бы примиряется, хотя на самом деле не хотел бы.  
Сэм выходит из кухни, в руке тарелка, и выглядит он... словно... он в порядке.  
Сэм думает, что хочет этого и, наверное, считает, что и в Дине, в конце концов, проснется такое же желание. Черт, может быть, Сэм и правда счастлив.  
Такие мысли заставляют Дина почувствовать себя еще хуже. Ведь, если счастье Сэма основано на нем…  
Зачем Сэму так поступать? Почему он хочет этого?  
Дин берет свою тарелку и садится на самый конец дивана, подальше от брата. Иначе единственное, что ему останется – сбежать к Эсмеральде, либо к Санни. Однако он что, думает они его прикроют и не отправят обратно? Разве? Они же считают, что все происходящее между ними с Сэмом – совершенно нормально.  
В этот раз Кастиэль не садится между ними, наоборот, устраивается на противоположном конце с тарелкой на коленях, с пультом в одной руке, вилкой в другой. Посередине приземляется Сэм и тоже ставит тарелку на колени. Ноутбук он устраивает перед собой на кофейный столик, и все это... кажется таким нормальным. За исключением того, что ангел сидит не между ними, а Сэм рассматривает сайт колледжа, и все это на фоне бормотания какой-то документалки в телевизоре.  
Это утро не похоже на другие.  
Дин сосредотачивается на беконе. А он хорош. Действительно чертовски вкусно. Дину даже приходится пару раз подавить в себе блаженный стон, пока он сметает все со своей тарелки. Потому что, несмотря на все, что произошло вчера вечером и сегодня утром, это самый лучший завтрак, который он ел за довольно длительное время.  
Только после того, как тарелка опустошена, Дин осознает, что Сэм сидит рядом, чувствует, как напрягается его бедро, когда он наклоняется вперед, чтобы набрать что-то на клавиатуре. Может быть, стоит уйти, спуститься вниз, исчезнуть в гараже или еще где-нибудь? Здесь он уже начинает чувствовать себя неуютно. И не потому, что Сэм ведет себя как-то странно. Нет, Сэм как раз действует так анти-странно, что это, ну… странно.  
Только вот каждое его движение отзывается в памяти Дина картинкой… Как одной рукой Сэм обнимает за талию, крепко фиксируя его запястье, а другой ласкает его член. Обо всем, что Сэм хотел бы с ним проделать. О том, что это его заводит, не взирая на вопли здравого смысла.  
Да, мать вашу, что с ним не так? И почему это никто не показывает виду, что с ним что-то не так?  
Раздается звонок в дверь, и Дин, благодарный за вмешательство свыше, хочет встать, чтобы пойти открыть, но Кас оказывается проворней, моментально вскочив с дивана и метнувшись к двери.  
Оставляя Сэма и Дина вдвоем.  
Потрясающе.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает его Сэм через несколько секунд.  
Он даже не смотрит на Дина, по-прежнему сосредоточившись на ноутбуке. Дин какое-то время обдумывает ответ, покусывая нижнюю губу и нервно отбивая дробь ногой. Прокрутив в голове недавние воспоминания о том, чем они занимались на этом самом месте вчера ночью, он вполне резонно решает, что нифига он не в порядке.  
– Отлично, – согласно кивает он.  
– Дин … – Сэм все еще не смотрит на него, но говорит таким тоном, словно хочет преодолеть возникший между ними барьер отрицания.  
– Надо пойти посмотреть, кто там пришел, - бурчит Дин и пытается встать.  
Сэм останавливает его, теперь уже не отрывая внимательного взгляда. Его пальцы ложатся на плечо прямо там, где он укусил его сегодня утром. Дин замирает даже от этого легкого прикосновения.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал... что я сказал тогда... это был просто... треп.  
Дин не знает, что же его беспокоит больше: тот факт, что Сэм вообще начал этот разговор, или то, что пусть и немного, но он разочарован этими словами.  
Ладно, подождите. Да, его беспокоят оба варианта.  
Определенно, оба. И, ебаный в рот, ему точно надо пойти и посмотреть, кто там приперся!  
Но ангел не дает ему такого шанса, потому что выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться в гостиную. С младенцем в одной руке и малышом, вцепившимся в другую.  
Сэм отстраняется, и они с Дином удивленно глазеют на вошедших.  
– Кас, – говорит Дин. – Откуда тут дети?  
Кастиэль довольно улыбается.  
– У Жанетт срочное дело. Она попросила меня присмотреть за Рикки и Робби.  
Дин прикусывает нижнюю губу, медленно кивая.  
– Чудесно.  
Он встает с дивана, салютуя Сэму бутылкой.  
– Мне нужно поработать с машиной.  
Сэм бросает на него взгляд, в котором ясно читается: «Какой же ты мудила!», и Дин решает, что, по большому счету, это реально меньшее из двух зол.  
***  
В гараже жарко, поэтому Дин открывает замок и поднимает ворота вверх, впуская поток воздуха.  
Зарывшись в свою «детку» по локти, Дин пытается выяснить, откуда идет чужеродный нестройный гул, когда сзади к нему кто-то подходит.  
Он резко оборачивается, готовый дать отпор, если понадобится. Даже зная, что в принципе с ним ничего плохого не должно случиться… старые инстинкты так живучи.  
– Вау! Как ниндзя, – восхищается им Наф, делая свой фирменный кивок подбородком. И предлагает непочатую бутылку пива. Дин секунду смотрит на нее, раздумывая, а не послать ли Нафа далеко и надолго, но затем мысленно пожимает плечами и, взяв пиво, открывает. Наф улыбается и делает глоток из второй бутылки.  
– Тебе хоть лет достаточно, чтобы пить? – интересуется Дин.  
– Уж десять лет как, – усмехается Наф, поднимая свое пиво. – Жизнь лучше с помощью химии, – добавляет он, делая большой глоток из бутылки.  
Да. Ладно. Как скажешь.  
– Она у тебя красавица,– хвалит Наф, кивая на Импалу. Длинные блондинистые пряди волос подпрыгивают от движения. – Шестьдесят седьмой, да? Она у тебя давно?  
Наф вообще-то ему не очень нравится, но это заявление прибавляет парню пару очков в глазах Дина.  
– Всегда. Это была машина моего отца.  
– Значит, она твоя семья, – Наф преодолевает последние несколько шагов до открытого капота и заглядывает внутрь. – Что с ней?  
Отбрасывая недовольство, Дин возвращается к любимой теме.  
– Не знаю. Вроде ничего серьезного. Просто какой-то посторонний гул появляется иногда.  
– Так она в самом деле семья, – Наф кивает головой, как будто это его тронуло. – Они всегда предупреждают заранее; если в ваших отношениях гармония, они всегда скажут. А ты просто почувствуешь это.  
Да, все именно так. Дину всегда известно, когда что-то выходит из строя или когда шины вот-вот спустятся. Иногда, он подхватывает намеки на лету, а иногда, вот как сейчас, не получается уловить, в чем проблема.  
– В этот раз не знаю, что с ней, – признается он, попивая пиво.  
– Она простит тебя, если сразу не сможешь понять. Эта машина… у нее хорошая карма. От людей, которые любят ее.  
– Ты можешь... чувствовать ее карму? – переспрашивает Дин, стараясь не закатывать глаза.  
– Конечно, могу, – усмехается Наф, разводя руки над двигателем.  
– Слушай, – говорит он, серьезно глядя на Дина. – Она останется с тобой. Будет работать вечно, пока ты ее любишь. Автомобили не сильно отличаются от людей. Все, что ты вкладываешь в них – получаешь в обратку. Так же, как и с людьми.  
Да. Так же, как с людьми, думает Дин, делая еще один глоток.  
***  
Когда он возвращается в дом затемно, Дин ни капли не приблизился к пониманию того, что же случилось с Импалой. Так же, как и к тому, что он там вкладывает в людей, или, например, чего еще не вложил.

«Хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня».

Так, заткнись!  
Детей в доме уже нет. Сэм и Кас смотрят какой-то мультик, так что Дин проскальзывает мимо них в свою комнату. Сегодня он не напился так, как хотел, главным образом потому что побоялся снова завалиться на своего брата.  
Так что в комнате, сидя на кровати, он изо всех сил пытается отвлечься, просматривая журналы «National Geographic», которые уже какое-то время собирает. Однако мыслями он далеко.  
В наручники девчонки Дина заковывали несколько раз, но всегда все было только при условии, что ключи должны оставаться в поле досягаемости... после того случая с официанткой в Тампе. Он занимался этим потому, что все были согласны, и еще он никогда не кончал так сильно, как в те разы, глядя, как они от этого кончают.  
Однажды, когда они с Кэсси набрались и бесились, он позволил ей связать его. Секс был охуительно жарким, впрочем, с ней всегда было горячо. И по-прежнему ему еще не доводилось так сладко кончать, как тогда, видя, какой кайф она от всего этого получает.  
Так почему его так удивил гребаный стояк от идеи, что его свяжет младший брат, черт возьми?  
Это такая неправильная мысль, что Дин просто не знает, с какой стороны ее оспорить. Не говоря уже о том, что его мысленный стояк очень быстро становится буквальным. Сегодня целый день он мучался чувством вины, потому что от каждого мгновения, проведенного возле Сэма, у него стояло, и он никак не может перестать думать об этом. Может, если он просто подрочит, то его попустит хоть на несколько часов?  
При переезде Дин прихватил с собой несколько специальных журналов, но идти за ними лень, так что он просто расстегивает джинсы и запускает руку в трусы.  
Стоило оказать столь желанное внимание члену, как он тут же полностью наливается. Дин сжимает его в ладони и вздрагивает от удовольствия. Ложится на кровать, вытаскивает член через открытую ширинку, вздернув футболку наверх, чтобы не забрызгать, и принимается дрочить, грубо, быстро, в надежде поскорее закончить без...  
– Дин? – голос Сэма за дверью заставляет его ошарашенно подпрыгнуть, зато его член заметно напрягается, реагируя на этот голос.  
Вот же блядь! Дин садится, поспешно заталкивая член обратно в штаны, и лихорадочно застегивает молнию.  
– Минутку, – отвечает он, отчаянно мечтая, чтобы стояк спал сам собой. Но этого не происходит, поэтому Дину приходится открыть дверь и надеяться, что он не выглядит так, словно только что дрочил.  
– Эй, – говорит ему Сэм. – Я знаю… сейчас у нас все немного странно, но я тут подумал...  
Он замолкает, его глаза опускаются ниже пояса Дина, и тот молча проклинает свой член, который вздрагивает, посылая импульсы удовольствия по всему телу. Что бы там Сэм не хотел сказать – видимо, все слова где-то застряли. Потому что по его взгляду становится ясно, что разговоры – это последнее, о чем он сейчас думает.  
– Я войду? – низким хриплым голосом спрашивает Сэм.  
Дину мучительно хочется закрыть дверь. Он знает, что по-хорошему ему следует захлопнуть эту блядскую дверь прямо перед носом брата, но не делает этого. И сказать что-то в ответ он тоже не может: его разрывает сворачивающееся внизу живота жгучее желание и вина.  
Сэм подходит ближе, оказываясь почти вплотную, и шепчет в ухо:  
– Я мог бы помочь, – его рука поглаживает возбужденный член брата, отчего Дин вздрагивает и прикрывает глаза. – Удержать тебя, как я сделал сегодня утром. Хочешь?  
О, боже, да, именно этого хочет Дин! Так жаждет, что чувствует – еще чуть-чуть, и он попросту сломается!  
– Я с легкостью сделаю это для тебя, Дин, – Сэм шепчет, губами задевая ухо брата, быстрыми пальцами перехватывая его запястье. – Просто не дам тебе никакого выбора: свяжу и трахну... – Дин беспомощно стонет; его член отзывается ноющей болью от одной только мысли. Сэм крепче сжимает запястье и жарко дышит прямо в ухо:  
– Боже, Дин, я бы заставил тебя так сильно кончить! И ты бы не смог помешать, даже если бы захотел.  
Господи боже! Слова молнией бьют в Дина, член дергается, а головка сочится смазкой. Дин одной рукой притягивает Сэма за затылок и стонет ему в рот, бешено толкаясь бедрами в руку.  
С силой сжимая его запястье, Сэм устремляется через дверной проем прямо на Дина, толкает в комнату и впивается губами в его рот. За ними хлопает дверь, закрываясь от пинка Сэма. А потом он не может думать вообще: Сэм нависает сверху, всем своим весом прижимая его к кровати, целует, вылизывает его рот тщательно и не спеша, удерживая запястья Дина над головой. Они целуются, пока губы не начинают болеть. Тогда Сэм, покусывая и посасывая кожу, ласкает шею Дина. Отстранившись на секунду, через голову срывает с него рубашку.  
Одной ладонью Сэм придерживает руки Дина, второй же подбирается к джинсам и расстегивает пояс. Вытаскивает его из шлеек и тут же оборачивает им запястья Дина у него над головой, скрепляя узлом пояс. В животе у Дина что-то переворачивается; член пульсирует, выпуская еще ниточку смазки. Сэм закрепляет пряжку между железных прутьев кроватной спинки. Боже, вот теперь руки Дина связаны над головой и нет ключа, нет выхода.  
Это реально, это действительно происходит!  
На какую-то долю секунды ему кажется, что он хочет отступить, но тут зубы Сэма касаются одного из его сосков, и Дин забывает обо всем. Он вжимается бедрами в брата, который своим телом прижимает его к кровати. Дин дергает руками, стянутыми кожаной лентой пояса.  
Сэм дразнит его, лижет и теребит сосок до тех пор, пока Дин не чувствует, что вот прям сейчас сдохнет, не в силах сдерживать сильнейшее желание, бурлящее под кожей, и трется бедрами о живот брата.  
– Ты такой горячий, Дин, – выдыхает Сэм и, наконец смилостивившись, оставляет сосок, спускаясь поцелуями ниже. – Не могу дождаться… – язык облизывает живот, – чтобы тебя… – зубы прихватывают кожу, – трахнуть…  
Дина буквально подбрасывает; член напрягается под одеждой. И, блядь, он почти готов уже умолять сделать с ним такие вещи, о которых раньше никогда и никого не просил!  
Сэм медленно расстегивает молнию, обжигая дыханием бедра, и стягивает с Дина джинсы.  
– Не могу дождаться, когда почувствую, как ты сожмешь мой член, кончая…  
Это пиздец какой-то.  
Сэм трется щекой по всей длине члена. Дина так трясет, что кровать ходуном ходит, а брат так горячо дышит, туда куда нужно, его губы там, где хочет Дин. И он хочет, господи, он так этого хочет! Его больше не волнует, что он облажался, ему безразличны все прошлые заботы. Сейчас все его мысли только о том, как в животе жгутом скручивается страстное желание и как тверд его член.  
Тем временем Сэм наконец стягивает с его ног джинсы, цепляет пальцем носки и их тоже скидывает, а потом садится на колени и тянется к своему поясу. Он медленно расстегивает пряжку. Дин заворожено наблюдает за процессом – ремень выскальзывает из петель, после чего Сэм оборачивает его вокруг правой лодыжки Дина, протягивает и туго привязывает к железному пруту в изножье кровати. Склонившись над распростертым Дином, Сэм смыкает ладони вокруг его задницы, поворачивает его на бок и вытягивает вверх свободную ногу. Его голова оказывается между ног брата; чувствительную кожу члена обдает жарким дыханием.  
– Такой твердый, – шепчет Сэм, высовывая язык и облизывая головку. – И все для меня.  
Дин дергается в путах, стараясь сильнее прижаться бедрами ко рту брата, но тот действительно туго его привязал, так что ничего у Дина не выходит, кроме беспомощного ерзания. Тогда Сэм хватает его за лодыжку, откидывает ногу обратно на кровать и, прижимая рукой под коленом, раскрывает Дина для себя.  
Вот теперь Дин широко раскрытый перед своим младшим братом, совершенно беспомощный и с каменным стояком. Сэм может делать все что придет ему в голову, и Дин не остановит его, даже если захочет. Бля, да он и не захочет! Дин понимает, как все это неправильно, но его это уже мало волнует. Прямо сейчас его сводит с ума язык Сэма, ласкающий крупную вену на члене, а его рука крепко держит Дина за задницу, кончиком пальца проникая в сжатый анус.  
– Черт, Дин, твоя задница. Такая горячая. Не терпится увидеть, как в нее входит мой член.  
Его губы опаляют этими словами головку, вышептывают их с такой страстью, что Дин уже сам хочет ощутить в себе его член и насладится этим действом вместе с Сэмом.  
Подобрав капли смазки с головки, Сэм посасывает свои пальцы, а Дина от возбуждения еще больше трясет. Мокрым от слюны и смазки пальцем Сэм толкается внутрь. Тело Дина прошивает иглами горячей боли и такого же жгучего удовольствия, а Сэм не прекращает сосать его член. Ох, черт возьми, да, палец его брата в заднице и губы его брата на члене.  
Сэм как-то исхитряется согнуть палец и задеть что-то такое внутри Дина, отчего того выносит, и он рычит от напряжения, стараясь сдержаться и не кончить прямо сейчас. За первым проскальзывает второй палец. Сэм отстраняется от его члена, зато сгибает внутри пальцы, и Дин сходит с ума от охуительных ощущений. Когда в него втискивается третий палец, он уже совершенно невменяем от прекрасного чувства наполненности.  
– Я тебя трахну без презерватива, – обещает ему Сэм, вновь дотрагиваясь кончиком пальца до простаты, отчего Дин вполне готов кончить и без рта Сэма на своем члене. – Хочу чувствовать, как моя сперма наполнит твою жаркую тугую задницу.  
– Ох, ты ж, мать твою, Сэмми! – шипит Дин, вскидывая бедра; член с силой бьется о его живот. Блядь, да от одной мысли как его поимеет младший, Дин кончает!  
– Ты трахался когда-нибудь без презерватива, Дин? –растягивая его пальцами, спрашивает Сэм.  
Вообще-то Дин едва может говорить и думать, но все-таки отвечает:  
– Нет.  
Он никогда так не делал и даже представить себе не может, каково это.  
– И я тоже, – выдыхает Сэм, – ты будешь у меня первым.  
У Дина внутри все переворачивается, а Сэм вытаскивает из него пальцы. Какое-то время Дин лежит, не чувствуя никаких прикосновений. Но вот Сэм встает на колени и под его пристальным взглядом раздевается. Собирает пальцами смазку с головки члена брата и берет в кулак свой член. Затем вновь опускается на Дина, грудь к груди, одной рукой отводит его свободную ногу, прижимаясь головкой к самому входу.  
Другой рукой Сэм придерживает Дина за подбородок и нежно целует, явственно ощущая под пальцами нервную дрожь. На долю секунды Дина прошивает укол страха, но это почти незаметно на фоне его сильнейшего возбуждения. Его мысли о том, что он все равно не сможет никак остановить Сэма, что он беспомощен перед ним, связанный, готовый и раскрытый, пролетают в голове и… Сэм толкается в него.  
– Бля-ядь, – стонет Дин, мотая головой по подушке. Это так больно, но это так охуительно! И если он раньше считал, что был наполнен пальцами, то это ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, что он испытывает сейчас. Сэм втискивается в него мелкими толчками, пока головка не достигает того самого особенного места. Дина подбрасывает от удовольствия; он громко стонет.  
– Боже, Дин, – шепчет Сэм, упираясь лбом в лоб брата. – Господи, как же классно! Ты такой горячий, связанный и такой открытый! И все для меня.  
Его тело пробивает дрожь, когда он входит в Дина до самого основания. На мгновение он застывает, и тогда Дин сознает, что его тоже всего колотит. Он весь вспотел и страстно желает, чтобы Сэм двигался в нем.  
Сэм тем временем меняет угол, подымается и, наклонив голову, начинает толкаться. Дин понимает – тот смотрит. Он наблюдает, как его член, словно поршень, двигается внутри брата, и это так заводит. Это так неправильно, и так хорошо! Сэм меняет угол, отчего все тело Дина прошибает волна наслаждения.  
– Ты бы это видел, Дин, – хрипит Сэм, быстро и глубоко толкаясь в брата, выбивая воздух из его легких. – Твоя дырочка такая розовая, такая классная. Она так сладко растягивается вокруг моего члена.  
Блядь, еб вашу мать, перед мысленным взором Дина тут же полностью выстраивается описанная картина. Он чувствует, как Сэма заводит еще сильнее то, что он видит, и это, охуеть, как неправильно, но как же это все хорошо, это просто умопомрачительно хорошо! Сэм снова меняет угол и уже долбится ровно в простату. Мышцы, скованные ремнем, напрягаются; член, бьющий по животу с каждым толчком, отчаянно нуждается в ласке.  
– Такая горячая и узкая дырочка, – продолжает Сэм. – Так сжимается вокруг моего члена. Хочу свой член в тебе, и ебать тебя часами, но еще хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь, как ты сжимаешься еще сильней и дрожишь в оргазме. Хочу видеть твое лицо в этот момент.  
С этими словами Сэм притирается своей грудью к груди Дина, поводя бедрами так, что у Дина глаза закатываются от удовольствия.  
– Я действительно... – Сэм продолжает шептать, выдыхая слова в подбородок брата, и вынимает член почти до конца, – … правда… – глубокий толчок внутрь, и Дин дергается, задыхаясь, – … хочу смотреть на тебя, когда ты кончишь с моим членом внутри, Дин.  
Дин этого очень, очень хочет, так хочет, что вот прям сейчас выпрыгнет из кожи вон, потому что – и это же пиздец какой-то! – слова исходят из уст его младшего брата. Хочет выгнуться навстречу толчкам Сэма, но он так крепко привязан, и, черт подери все на свете, у него так сильно стоит. Дин уже на самом краю, а Сэм все продолжает его трахать и своим грешным ртом все дразнит его губы, шепча грязные слова.  
– Заставлю тебя кончить так сильно, – он наконец прикасается к нежной и тугой коже члена Дина, – что ты сожмешься, и я тоже кончу, прямо внутри тебя. Наполню тебя своей спермой до краев. – Его пальцы смыкаются вокруг ствола, но только дразнят своим прикосновением; сам он не прекращает трахать Дина, который уже почти на грани сознания. – А когда я закончу, буду смотреть, как она выливается из твоей растраханной дырки, после чего вылижу ее досуха.  
– Ох, блядь, Сэм! – стонет вконец одуревший Дин, и его вытягивает струной. – Ебаный ты в рот!  
– О, да, давай, сделай это, – подзуживает его Сэм, рукой сильно и быстро надрачивая член и без остановки глубоко в него толкаясь. И, боже, да, господи, бля, да, да!  
– Да, да, давай, – искушает его Сэм низким голосом. – Давай, кончи для меня, Дин. Кончи на моем члене.  
Слова врезаются в сознание Дина одновременно с действием – снаружи Сэм большим пальцем надавливает на чувствительное место под головкой, а внутри – своим членом достигает простаты. Дин откидывается на подушки и буквально проваливается в оргазм такой силы, что руки в кожаных путах каменеют от напряжения – наверняка, завтра там появятся синяки. Но сейчас он ничего не чувствует, кроме, как стиснутый рукой брата член заливает спермой живот, а его собственный зад сжимает член Сэма внутри, пока тот долбит и долбит по чувствительной точке.  
Тело трясет. Сэм сбивается с ритма и кончает, заполняя горячей спермой Дина…  
Сэм кончает внутри него, он без презерватива, и…  
Дин снова дергается в путах и его выносит на новый виток сильнейшего оргазма. Сэм внутри пульсирует, истекая, и рвано толкается в него, опаляя горячечным шепотом его губы.  
На последней волне оргазма Сэм выходит из него и, не изменяя своим словам, начинает вылизывать открытый анус Дина, отчего его член дергается и испускает последнюю каплю спермы на живот.  
Еще раз он испытывает отголосок оргазма, когда Сэм наклоняется и целует Дина, делясь с ним его собственным вкусом. Его выносит от того, что это неправильно, но так классно. Дин просто не может сдержать стон, когда вылизывает язык брата у себя во рту.  
Наконец Сэм отстраняется и впивается взглядом в Дина, весь потный и затраханный.  
– Бля, охренеть, Дин.  
Да уж.  
Сэм тут же развязывает Дина. Затем притирается к нему мокрым от пота боком.  
Дин ждет, пока дыхание не восстановится, и поворачивает голову к брату. Ему не очень хочется о чем-то спрашивать, но он просто обязан знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Ты где, мать твою, научился таким грязным разговорчикам?  
Сэм какое-то мгновение смотрит на него, затем опускает глаза и пожимает плечами.  
– Просто… так получается. Раньше со мной такое случалось всего пару раз. А сейчас… я вроде как просто не могу заткнуться.  
Дин недоверчиво прищуривается, подняв бровь.  
Сэм принимается внимательно изучать кровать, на которой они лежат.  
– Мне показалось, что тебе… Это… Значит, было… странно?  
Выглядит при этом Сэм неуверенным и немного смущенным. До Дина вдруг доходит – тот не прикидывается. Это не отрепетированное выступление, и уж точно не то, что он постоянно проделывает в постели.  
Что автоматически делает все его грязные речи еще сексуальней, и, блядь, в сотни раз неправильней.  
– Это не было странно. Мне..  
Вот да, как теперь объяснить, что с таким умением его младший брат может дать сто очков вперед всей индустрии секса по телефону? И насколько вся эта ситуация вообще выбивается из ряда вон? Это ты как расскажешь, а, Дин?  
– Так тебе… понравилось? – Сэм все-таки поднимает на него глаза.  
Дин не уверен, что слово «понравилось» достаточно точно выражает смысл его ощущений. Он вообще не хочет отвечать, но это же он сам затеял весь разговор, и Сэм ждет от него поддержки. И если он не хочет, чтобы его Сэмми винил себя… и что самое главное – чтобы не прекратил так грязно ругаться… он должен быть честным.  
Пиздец, он так встрял.  
– Да, – едва слышно шепчет Дин и теперь его очередь изучать их постель.  
– Если ты не хочешь… – неуверенно начинает Сэм.  
– Меня это охуеть как заводит, понял? – выпаливает Дин, и слова просто вылетают изо рта, быстрей, чем он успевает подумать. Просто, честно, желательно на этом закончить разговор. Ну вот, он это и сказал.  
– Мы можем теперь об этом не говорить? – все же добавляет он, по-прежнему не глядя на Сэма.  
– Да, – кивает Сэм. – Да.  
Сэм приподнимается и, потянувшись через Дина, включает лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. Дин лежит и понятия не имеет, что дальше делать. Сэм тем временем обнимает его поперек груди и наваливается бедром на его ноги. Черт, а Сэм – цепкий гад.  
И это должно бы серьезно беспокоить Дина. Ведь на нем распластался его младший братишка; они оба в чем мать родила валяются в постели после умопомрачительного секса. Он знает, его должно это беспокоить. От таких мыслей надо бы забиться в уголок и рыдать… но его ничего подобного не волнует… что, как раз беспокоит еще больше.  
Настолько, что он проваливается в сон ровно посреди этой мысли. И спит спокойно и без сновидений, повернувшись во сне к Сэму и закинув на него ногу.  
***  
Только утром, когда он просыпается, осознание обрушивается на него со всей мощью. Постель пуста; запястья саднят, на них появляются синяки от вчерашних ремней… Вот тогда произошедшее разом сваливается на него, как груда камней. Все, чем они занимались… Господи, все, что он позволил сделать с собой… Вся прошлая ночь… Он и Сэм… И они… Все эти ремни и, господи помоги, все эти слова, которые ему шептал Сэм…  
Наверное, он выпил больше, чем думал. Или же, как раз сколько надо…

«Или же ты сам этого хотел!»

И хуже всего, что он не может никак это оспорить. Потому что прошлая ночь…  
Он ведь даже никогда и мысли не допускал, чтобы переспать с парнем… ладно, всерьез об этом никогда не думал. Хорошо, может, и думал несколько раз, но черт подери, все равно никому бы не позволил себя связать! А Сэму, получается, позволил?  
И еще – разве ему не интересно, даже самую малость, почему Сэм сейчас не с ним в постели? Дин решает, что, да, интересно.  
Господи.  
Он вздыхает, садится в кровати, потирает лицо.  
И что он, мать вашу, собирается с этим делать?

 

***  
В душе он раздумывает, что надо бы простыни постирать.  
Очевидно, что вопрос «как дальше жить?» сегодня состоит из простого вытирания, одевания, пары больших глотков из бутылки и спуска на первый этаж, словно никакой предыдущей ночи никогда не было. Ну, а что прикажете еще ему делать?  
Запах выпечки достигает его носа на нижней ступеньке, и он такой сильный, что перебивает все остальные ароматы в доме. Через пустую гостиную Дин устремляется в кухню – оттуда слышны смех и разговоры.  
Там его ожидает сплошное безумие – кухня вся покрыта тонким слоем муки со странного вида цветными вкраплениями. Кажется, у них снова гостят соседские детишки. Так и есть – возле небольшого столика, заставленного кучками цветного теста, стоит Кас и рядом с ним малыш Робби, а Сэм сидит на стуле, одной рукой прижимая к себе Рикки.  
– Мы делаем съедобное тесто, как «Плей-До» , – встречает его синезубой улыбкой бывший ангел. – Я научился из одной передачи.  
Ну, ясное дело, из передачи!  
– Вы где взяли пищевые красители? – спрашивает Дин.  
– А там… – начинает было Кас, но Дин прерывает его, уже зная, что он скажет.  
– В коробках с распродажи, – понимающе кивает он.  
Сэм свободной рукой мнет тесто, и они оба с Рикки измазаны с ног до головы в цветной муке.  
– Ты проснулся и вообще-то должен был за ним приглядывать, – косит глазом на Сэма Дин.  
– А мне самому стало интересно, – пожимает плечами Сэм.  
Робби нисколько не заботят проблемы взрослых; он просто протягивает Дину собственноручно слепленный пластилиново-мучной бургер. Дин откусывает кусочек и плюхается рядом с Сэмом.  
– Ты во всем виноват, – бормочет он с полным ртом, про себя удивляясь, что этот их мучной пластилин вполне себе съедобен.  
Сэм только мотает головой в ответ и, улыбаясь, произносит:  
– Это весело.  
Дин вздыхает и сдается. Он принимается лепить желтого жирафа, стараясь не обращать внимания на близость Сэма. У него это не особо получается. Как, впрочем, и жираф – он выходит кривым, его тонкие ноги сгибаются внутрь и медленно ломаются под тяжестью массы остального тела. Дин совсем не понимает, как на таких тонких палочках эти жирафы вообще ходят.  
Кастиэль, прикусив кончик языка, строит заʹмок с Робби, деловито ваяет крошечные, острые крыши для башен.  
Сэм уже давно помыл Рикки и уложил его спать в одну из пустующих коробок, куда предварительно запихнул подушку. С этим малышом он нисколько не походит на себя без души . Наоборот, сейчас он внимателен, ласков и… спокоен. Приглядывает за малышом Рикки все время, пока что-то лепит, сминая тесто своими длинными пальцами. И это не какая-то конкретная фигурка, он просто месит цветную массу, поворачивая в пальцах снова и снова. Дина эти движения рук завораживают. Он неотрывно наблюдает, как перекатываются суставы, как гладкие, ровные пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, подушечками сплющивая и разминая тесто.  
Дин уже почти представляет, как эти сильные пальцы мнут его тело, но тут с плачем просыпается Рикки.  
Сэм вытаскивает малыша из его самодельной кроватки и, уложив себе на плечо, начинает его успокаивать, шепча какие-то слова.  
Из него получился бы чудесный отец, да.  
Раньше Дин никогда не задумывался над этим. А Сэм ведь собирался жениться, значит жил бы семьей, но Дин не представлял его отцом, что у него могут быть дети. Интересно, а Сэм об этом думал? Хотел ли он детей?

«Я застрял на на том моменте, где мы заводим приемных детей»

Может, Сэм и не хочет, но определенно заслуживает этого. У него бы отлично вышло.  
Сэм ловит взгляд брата поверх головы Рикки и, приподняв брови, задает немой вопрос: «Что такое?»  
Дин секунду колеблется, но затем кивает на малыша у Сэма на плече и, тоже приподняв бровь, многозначительно смотрит на брата.  
Тот пожимает плечом и словно бы говорит: «Ну да, я думал об этом пару раз».  
Дин медленно кивает, отводя взгляд, а потом пальцы Сэма касаются его плеча, и Дин смотрит на брата, с трудом сдерживаясь при виде выражения на лице Сэма.  
Ему приходится уйти, потому что несказанное «Это не настолько важно, Дин» словно отпечаталось на лице младшего.  
***  
Большую часть дня Дин проводит, изучая вакансии и не находя для себя сколько-нибудь привлекательной. Он уже начинает подумывать, что надо бы найти хоть что-то на первое время, пока будет искать работу получше… Да, ему по-любому лучше свалить из этого дома хоть куда-нибудь.  
Ведь работа ему нужна не из-за денег, а, скорее, для его психического здоровья.  
Ну, а технически, конечно, работа нужна из-за денег.  
***  
Позже, пару недель спустя, Дин сидит на узкой кровати в подвале, в одной руке бутылка с виски, в другой – телефон. Он нажимает на быстрый вызов с номером Бобби.  
У Бобби все отлично. Дом достроен, и они с Джоди уже почти все перевезли. Еще они купили щенка ротвейлера, а дела на свалке Бобби идут как никогда хорошо. У него такой счастливый голос, какого Дин никогда раньше не слышал, и от этого он не может сдержать улыбки.  
– Я тебя так и не поблагодарил, – вдруг заявляет Бобби. – За то, что вернул меня.  
– Не надо, – качает головой Дин; голос внезапно хрипнет.  
– Нет, надо. Потому что, если бы ты меня не вернул, у меня ничего этого бы не было.  
– Рад слышать, что ты счастлив, – говорит Дин серьезно.  
– Теперь бы мне дожить до того времени, когда ты станешь счастлив.  
Понятное дело, Бобби считает Дина несчастным. Зачем бы он ему тогда звонил, да?  
И на какую-то долю секунды Дин готов рассказать все: и про их дурацкую «нормальную» жизнь, про них с Сэмом – про все. Но нельзя. Бобби не должен знать. Никто, знакомый с ними, не должен… разве что Кастиэль. А те, кто их настоящих не знает, все равно думают, что они спят друг с другом.  
– Было легче, когда мы жили в дороге, – просто говорит Дин. Это все, что он может сказать о происходящем в их жизни, притом – правда.  
– Тебе и раньше доставалось, Дин. Что изменилось?  
О, как Дин хотел бы рассказать о том, насколько все изменилось.  
– Просто… Сэм… и Кас… все так сложно.  
– Такое случается, когда живешь в семье.  
– Лиза и Бен… – начинает было Дин, но останавливается.  
– Я знаю, Дин, ты любил их, но они же не семья, – тон Бобби доброжелательный, но все-таки твердый.  
Дин сглатывает, размышляя о его словах.  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты был с ними счастлив, больше, чем кто-либо другой, но даже такой старик, как я, все прекрасно видит.  
Дин молча слушает, жует нижнюю губу и отрешенно смотрит в пол.  
– Сэм вернулся, и это единственное, что сделает тебя счастливым. А теперь к тому же и монстров нет.  
Дин вздыхает в трубку, запускает пальцы в волосы. Да, все это правда, все именно так, и даже больше, чем он хотел.  
– Битва закончилась, Дин, – тем временем говорит ему Бобби. – Забудь о ней.  
– Убивать тварей было легче, – произносит Дин, прикрывая глаза и качая головой.  
– Легче, чем что? – удивляется Бобби, как будто тот спятил и несет чушь. – Да ты знаешь, сколько охотников с радостью бы руку отдали на отсечение, лишь бы избавиться от всех монстров навсегда и зажить нормальной жизнью? Хотя да, – с пренебрежением добавляет он, – есть такие, которые только этим и живут, но ты-то не такой! И никогда не был.  
– Что, если я не знаю, как жить по-другому?  
– Тогда научись! – так же твердо, но без злобы припечатывает Бобби.  
Дину очень хочется спросить его, как это, но он практически уверен, что ответа на этот вопрос у Бобби нет. Так что просто благодарит старого охотника за советы, и они прощаются. Какое-то время он сидит, обдумывая их с Бобби разговор, и понимает, что ответов он так и не нашел.  
Затем, не расставаясь с бутылкой виски, он встает с кровати, поднимается наверх, проходит через гостиную. Кас как обычно пялится в телевизор, и Дин почти рад, что рядом с ним, на долбаном канапе, не сидит Сэм. Почти рад, да.  
Надо лечь в постель.  
Сэм в его комнате, спит в его кровати. Дин открывает дверь, видит его и в очередной раз удивляется, какая забавная у него жизнь. Вот такая она, его реальность, да. Наверное, и всегда такой была.  
Сэм поворачивается, прикрывает одной рукой глаза от света, падающего из коридора. Потом перекатывается на одну сторону, откинув руку на постели в приглашающем жесте.  
Дин, запрокинув голову, делает большой глоток из бутылки, попутно подумывая – а не свалить куда-нибудь в другую вселенную? Но идет к своей постели, забирается прямо в одежде под руку к Сэму, который моментально обнимает его, вытягиваясь рядом.  
Не так уж он и одинок, чтобы нуждаться в этом… но это же Сэм. Сэм.  
Поэтому все так легко и, черт подери, так приятно спать рядом с ним.

 

   
Глава 7

Просыпается Дин от ласкающих его грудь прикосновений. Пальцы Сэма пробегают по мышцам живота, затем проводят линию по внутренней стороне бедра и игриво проникают под одежду, где трогают все, кроме того места, где их хотел бы ощутить Дин. От этих ласк у него уже наполовину встал, но стоит открыть глаза и осознать, что это не сон, как член полностью наливается.  
Сэм со всей силы прижимается к Дину, и даже сквозь джинсы чувствуется, насколько младший сам более чем возбужден.  
Сэм крепко сжимает его запястья, отчего Дин расслабляется и откидывает голову на плечо брата, подставляясь под его ласкающий язык.  
– Если тебе и правда нравится, когда тебя держат… – шепчет Сэм, – связывают, я не против. Мне это тоже нравится, и я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. – Языком Сэм исследует ушную раковину Дина и толкается в него бедрами. – Но если ты считаешь, что все это неправильно, и только так можешь… принять нас, то я… не хочу. И не захочу.  
Дин вдавливает голову в подушку, до боли прикусывая губу. В словах Сэма столько нежелательной для него правды.  
Сэм продолжает ласкать Дина, едва касаясь языком линии челюсти, спускаясь к шее и вновь поднимаясь к уху.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты сам этого желал. Чтобы ты сам захотел меня трахнуть. Боже, как же я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул!  
Слова бьют в Дина, и внутри тут же закручивается спираль желания. Это же так просто: уложить Сэма на лопатки и дать ему все, что он просит. Ох, блядь, как же Дин желает именно так и поступить!  
– Я охуеть как хочу этого, Дин, – шепчет Сэм, сладко покусывая зубами мочку уха. Дина трясет от ощущений. Сэм аккуратно расстегивает болты на джинсах и вот уже стягивает их прочь вместе с трусами.  
Хорошо лежать вот так и позволять Сэму делать все, чего его душа пожелает, но он же сам хочет Дина. Как и Дин хочет Сэма.  
Дин высвобождается из объятий Сэма, опрокидывает его на спину, прижимая его руки своей ладонью над головой. Он целует Сэма, одновременно совсем скидывая с себя джинсы.  
Сэм под ним лежит совершенно обнаженный, поэтому Дин срывает с себя и рубашку. Он рьяно принимается целовать и облизывать тело брата под собой, продвигаясь вниз, к приглашающее раскинутым ногам, и наконец охватывает губами влажную головку.  
Сэм тянется в сторону тумбочки и вытаскивает тюбик лубриканта. Дин понятия не имеет, должно ли это заводить или нет, но его моментально выносит на новый уровень желания.  
– Ты думал об этом, – язык Дина практически невесомо движется по головке члена, – готовился.  
Сэм вздрагивает от звука его голоса, приподнимается, подставляясь под ласкающий его язык. Дину приходится положить руку ему на живот, чтобы удержать на месте.  
– Ты этого ждал, Сэмми? – Дин выдыхает слова в миллиметре от головки и ощущает, как Сэм вибрирует от горячего дыхания.  
– Да, – с трудом выговаривает Сэм. Дин снова обводит языком его член. – Надо было… взять смазку… раньше… хотел с тобой ее тоже… но… а-а-х! – Сэм задыхается, когда кончик языка Дина скользит по головке, слизывая каплю выступившей из члена смазки. – Не думал об этом до вчерашнего дня.  
Последние слова слетают с губ Сэма в порыве откровения, и он вскидывает напряженные бедра.  
Дина мало волнует, когда именно Сэм задумался над покупкой смазки; его выносит на словах, что Сэм уже давно ждет, когда же Дин его трахнет.  
Ногтем Дин открывает крышку, выдавливает гель на пальцы, растирая между указательным и большим, пока они не становятся полностью влажными. Из его горла вырывается почти рычание, когда он представляет себе, что он будет делать этими пальцами.  
– Хочешь меня внутри, Сэмми?  
– Ох, черт возьми, да! Блядь, твой голос, Дин… – больше ничего Сэм сказать просто не в силах.  
О, Сэма, значит, заводит его голос? Вообще-то Дину нечего удивляться, поскольку у него самого крыша конкретно едет от болтовни Сэма во время секса.  
Два пальца кружат вокруг входа в его тело, исследуя, пробуя, но затем один, надавив, проскальзывает кончиком внутрь.  
Сэм вскрикивает, подбрасывает вверх бедра, и палец одним плавным движением попадает внутрь до середины. Там так охуительно горячо, что член Дина тут же дергается, и на головке проступает несколько жемчужных капель. Дину приходится снова прижать брата к кровати ладонью.  
– Никакого терпения, – укоряет он и проводит языком по всей длине Сэмова члена. Брата неимоверно трясет от возбуждения, когда Дин сгибает палец внутри и проталкивает его еще глубже.  
– Блядь, Дин, – Сэм задыхается и все время старается насадиться на палец еще сильней.  
– Продолжишь толкаться, и я тебя свяжу.  
Сэм успокаивается и спрашивает дрожащим голосом:  
– Правда?  
Сущая правда. Дин свяжет.  
Сейчас же он, не вынимая пальца из задницы Сэма, наклоняется к его лицу и кусает за нижнюю губу.  
– А что, надо?  
– В следующий раз… Я хочу к тебе прикасаться, Дин. Ощущать тебя.  
Язык Сэма проникает в рот Дина и скользит вокруг его языка. Его руки отпускают планки в изголовье кровати и обнимают Дина; ладони страстно мнут мускулистую спину брата.  
Дин прикусывает нежную кожу на шее Сэма, зализывает укус и спускается вниз, ведя кончиком языка дорожку через грудь, живот и в пах. Пальцы Сэма впиваются в плечи брата, когда тот устраивается между его ног. Дин одновременно сосет член и втискивает средний палец в Сэма, что тому явно по душе – он принимает пальцы полностью, лишь слегка вздрогнув. Дину не верится, что это происходит на самом деле, что он, мать его, лежит тут с двумя пальцами глубоко в заднице своего младшего брата и блестящее от смазки розовое тугое кольцо мышц сжимается вокруг них. И это так прекрасно и легко. А Сэм, судя по движению бедер навстречу, хочет Дина в себя.  
– Хочешь большего, Сэм? – хриплым голосом спрашивает Дин. Он так возбужден, что сам не понимает, откуда берутся эти слова. – С такой легкостью принимаешь мои пальцы, – вылизывая основание члена, тягуче шепчет он. – Спорим, мой член в тебя войдет еще лучше.  
Сэм втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, весь напрягается как струна и с силой толкается в кулак Дина.  
– Ох, блядь, да!  
Сэм стонет, дрожит и бьет по кровати, пока Дин кончиком пальца ласкает его простату.  
– Боже, хочу видеть, как ты сожмешься вокруг моего члена!  
– Ебать, Дин, – Сэм извивается на пальцах брата, снова ухватившись руками за изголовье кровати; вены на руках выступают от напряжения. – Давай уже, – просит он. – Господи боже мой, давай уже выеби меня!  
Дин вытаскивает пальцы, проводит языком по всей длине члена и нацеливается на рот. Подхватив под коленями ноги брата, он обеспечивает себе пространство для действий. Стоит ему только приставить головку члена к отверстию, как мышцы начинают сокращаться, и от этого прикосновения из горла вырывается стон.  
Следующее мгновение длится достаточно долго, чтобы Дин успел осознать действительность: что они делают и как это все... охренеть, это же Сэм! Познать его в таком ракурсе... Дин понимает, что дело тут не в том, что это его брат, хотя хочется верить – именно в этом. Все дело в том, что это – Сэм. И Дин ни за что не хочет портить их отношения, как бы не было сильно желание продолжить.  
– Сэм…  
Это единственное, что он в состоянии произнести; слова словно застревают в горле. Но в глазах брата Дин видит, что тот прекрасно знает все, что он хочет ему сказать. Сердце Сэма бьется в рваном ритме прямо напротив его собственного, полное страсти и страха; тела напряжены до предела.  
– Ш-ш-ш, – шепчет Сэм, пригибает его голову и едва ощутимо мажет своими губами по губам Дина. – Все хорошо, Дин. Все хорошо.  
Он целует Дина и, приподняв бедра, насаживается на легко скользнувшую внутрь головку сам, крепко прижимая его к себе.  
Дин выдыхает и толкается дальше, ощущая, как под ним Сэм выгибается, все сильней вжимаясь в его бедра. Внутри Сэма так жарко и тесно; кольцо мышц смыкается над головкой. И это настолько охуительное чувство, что Дин почти прокусывает губу от удовольствия. Дин продолжает толкаться, впитывает в себя стоны и шипение Сэма, нетерпеливо подающегося навстречу бедрами. Он движется все глубже, туда, где плоть жарко и так сильно обхватывает его член. Толкнувшись внутрь по самые яйца, Дин серьезно думает, что от такого кайфа и помереть недолго.  
Дин вынимает член, а затем вгоняет обратно, стремясь достичь той самой точки, что ему самому принесла столько удовольствия. Судя по реакции Сэма, когда он сжимает мышцы вокруг него и выкрикивает его имя, у него это получается, отчего он сам чуть ли не кончает. Прямо в зад своего брата, который цепляется за него ногтями, требуя большего. И Дин дает все, что у него просят, то входя до самого основания, то вынимая член до самой головки.  
– Выеби меня, Дин! О, боже, давай, выеби!  
И Дин ебет, зажав в ладонях лицо брата, упиваясь жаждой страсти в его глазах. Затем не выдерживает, закрывает глаза и, опустив руки на бедра Сэма, наращивает быстрый и мощный темп, вбиваясь в него со всей силы. Перехватывая бедра поудобней, Дин меняет угол и тянется к губам Сэма.  
– Я чувствую тебя внутри, и это так охуенно, – голос Сэма хриплый. Сам он весь горячий, тугой, сжимающийся, обнаженный, держит Дина за задницу и весь ходуном ходит, пока тот его трахает.  
– Как давно… Сэм? – рычит Дин, вбиваясь в брата. – Как давно… – бедра делают восьмерку… – ты… – зубы прикусывают подбородок… – ждал… – язык проникает в ухо, вместе с шепотом, – чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
– Давно… – дыхание Сэма перехватывает, когда Дин въезжает в него по самые яйца. – Всегда… Ох, блядь.  
Дин останавливается, потом мелкими толчками дразнит Сэма, с удовольствием наблюдая, как братишка извивается под ним, умоляет и пытается сам насадиться на член. Эта картина сводит Дина с ума, так что он едва может нормально говорить, и из его горла вырываются гортанные хриплые звуки.  
– Ты дрочил, думая об этом, Сэмми? Ты представлял мой член у себя внутри?  
– Да, – быстро выдыхает Сэм, словно думает, что чем быстрей ответит, тем быстрей Дин снова начнет его жестко трахать. – Черт, Дин, я кончал с тремя пальцами в заднице, представляя, что это ты.  
Охуеть, блядь! Дин рычит; член дергается, стоит только представить себе это зрелище, и Дин мощно вбивается в Сэма, вцепившись в его плечи.  
– Какой ты горячий, Сэм, – задыхается Дин. – Господи боже, такой охуенно горячий!  
Он ждет, что Сэм что-нибудь скажет в ответ, но тот выглядит так, словно и думать в данный момент вряд ли может, застыв под натиском Дина.. В таком темпе тяжело продержаться дольше нескольких секунд. А еще эта картинка перед глазами. Дин просовывает руку между их животами и сжимает ладонь на члене брата.  
Сэма тут же накрывает мощный оргазм. Он выплескивается фонтаном на Дина, выкрикивает его имя, буквально впиваясь ногтями в его ягодицы. Ох, ты ж бога душу мать! От ощущения сжимающихся в оргазменных спазмах вокруг его члена мышц у Дина сначала мозг взрывается фейерверком, затем он тоже кончает. У Сэма анус так сокращается, что Дин, судорожно толкаясь в брата напоследок, чувствует, как его словно выдаивают изнутри. Мир вокруг теряет краски и сужается до одной точки – пульсирующие мышцы ануса младшего брата охватывают его член.  
С последним толчком Дин вынимает член из Сэма, и тот, пребывая в послеоргазменном состоянии, еще раз сжимается. Дина прошивает дрожью удовольствия. Наконец они оба успокаиваются и лежат, испытывая остатки охуительного оргазма. Потный Дин утыкается носом в такую же потную шею своего брата.  
– Это, пиздец, как клево, Дин, – выдыхает ему в волосы Сэм, так и не расцепив руки на его пояснице. Дин кивает в знак согласия, не понимая, откуда в нем взялось столько бесстыдства.  
Может, это Сэм открыл в нем что-то такое? Как, например, Дин узнал, что Сэм – тот еще мастер грязных разговорчиков во время секса. И как-то это все…. Не очень его волнует, хотя и должно бы… и он вырубается на голом Сэме.  
***  
Проснувшись чуть позже, Дин обнаруживает только смятую постель и никакого Сэма. Вина снова начинает свои поползновения в его душе́. Тяжело вздыхая, он все-таки поднимается с постели, натягивает джинсы и отправляется в душ.  
Затем, уже помытый и одетый, собирает простыни с кровати и спускается в подвал. Загрузив машинку, Дин, стоит там какое-то время, но все же собирается с мыслями и поднимается наверх.  
На белой доске висит записка, написанная почерком Сэма, где он сообщает, что ушел в магазин. Кас, как всегда, сидит на диване и смотрит кулинарную передачу. Дин делает себе кофе и с кружкой в руках присоединяется к ангелу у телевизора. Прихлебывает свой, как обычно сдобренный виски кофе и не вникает в то, что творится на экране. Он весьма отдаленно отмечает, что Кас встает и уходит на кухню. И только чуть позже странный запах вырывает его из мысленных пут.  
Что-то горит, и это что-то явно электрическое. Дин вскакивает на ноги и несется в кухню… из которой ему навстречу выходит спокойный ангел с миской попкорна, воняющего как паленые провода.  
– У тебя попкорн… горит, что ли? – осторожно осведомляется Дин.  
– Нет, – как всегда серьезно отвечает Кастиэль. – Почему ты думаешь, что он горит?  
– Он по-другому пахнет.  
– О, это я добавил туда бербере , – добрый Кас с радостью объясняет. – Увидел по телевизору. Очень вкусно.  
– Бербере? – Дин ни сном, ни духом, что это, мать его, такое. – И где ты его взял?  
– На кухне, – просто отвечает Кас и пожимает плечами.  
– А, ну конечно, – с сарказмом соглашается Дин и тоже пожимает плечами. Это же дом с непрекращающимися распродажными сюрпризами, и неважно, как сильно Дин желает, чтобы они когда-нибудь кончились. – Чего это я?  
– Хочешь? – протягивает ему миску ангел.  
Дин принюхивается и отстраняется.  
– Нет уж, спасибо. Оно воняет, как сгоревшая розетка.  
Кастиэль, нахмурившись, зависает над миской, но тут в дверь звонят, и он, уже начисто позабывший о своих мыслях, радостно несется открывать.  
Вспомнив, как в прошлый раз позволил Касу открыть дверь, Дин решает последовать за ним и проследить.  
Снаружи стоит Санни. В обалденном сарафанчике, который обтягивает все, что нужно; волосы распущены и обрамляют симпатичное личико. Подкрашенные розовым губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке. Кастиэлю.  
– Попкорн? – протягивает ей ничего такого не замечающий бывший ангел.  
Санни загребает пригоршню из миски и принюхивается, едва поднеся ко рту.  
– Пахнет как мой сгоревший музыкальный центр.  
– Очень вкусно.  
Она внимательно смотрит на него, а потом аккуратно кладет одно ядрышко в рот.  
– И правда вкусно, – соглашается она и съедает оставшиеся.  
Дин закатывает глаза и уже собирается оставить их наедине с этим чудесным попкорном, как Санни дожевывает и, взглянув на Каса из-под ресниц, заявляет:  
– Так я спросить… Может, хочешь сходить вечером в кино?  
– А какой фильм? – тут же интересуется ангел, и Дину хочется отвесить ему подзатыльник.  
Санни говорит о какой-то чисто женской романтической чепухе – которую Дин променял бы на два часа в аду, лишь бы не смотреть. В финале ангел точно разревется. Но сдержать улыбки не удается. Кас весь светится, соглашаясь, и говорит, что видел анонс и очень хотел бы посмотреть этот фильм.  
Санни счастлива. Она приближается и целует Каса в щеку, одаривая своей шикарной улыбкой.  
– Я зайду в семь.  
Кастиэль остается стоять как громом пораженный, тупо глядя, как девушка идет к своему дому.  
Дин обходит его и закрывает дверь. Повернувшись, он широко улыбается и сообщает ангелу:  
– Тебя только что пригласили на свидание.  
Кас от удивления начинает быстро-быстро моргать.  
– Это… я….  
Он замолкает и хмурится.  
Дин буквально слышит, как крутятся шестеренки в человеческом мозгу бывшего ангела, как они плавятся и воняют совсем как его попкорн со специями бербере.  
***  
Удивительно, но порядок дня Кастиэля не нарушается. Разве что дополняется парой бутылок пива – видимо, в качестве вспомогательного средства. Когда в двери звонят в семь часов, Дин хлопает его по спине и желает ни пуха, ни пера, что, конечно же, ангел воспринимает буквально, и Дину приходится объяснять. В итоге, когда звонок звенит во второй раз, Дин просто желает ему хорошо провести время.  
Кастиэль встречает в дверях Санни, и Дин замечает, как взволнован ангел.  
– Растет наш мальчик, – улыбается он, поглядывая на Сэма через диван. Сэм отрывается от ноутбука, легкая улыбка трогает его губы, и вот он снова утыкается в монитор, чем бы он там не занимался. Какое-то время между ними наступает почти спокойное молчание.  
Сэм занят каким-то делом. Дин чувствует себя рядом с ним вполне комфортно, так что придвигается и пытается заглянуть в монитор, узнать, что же там ищет Сэм, но ничего не понимает, хотя отдельные слова ему известны.  
– Ты ищешь медицинские курсы? – Дин подтягивается ближе, чтобы увериться, что прочел верно.  
– Медицинское образование, если конкретно.  
Дин, покачивая головой, искоса разглядывает брата.  
– Ты же ненавидишь больницы. Мы их оба не любим.  
– Все ненавидят больницы. Никто там не оказывается по своему желанию.  
– А ты, значит, желаешь. И почему?  
– Кто-то же должен. Потому что мы видели многое, через многое прошли... Меня не страшит кровь, травмы, даже смерть.  
О, да, они оба с этим отлично справляются. Если только не один из них ранен или умирает. Дин пережил много смертей в свое время, и это его нехило напрягало, но ничего и никогда его так не выбивало из колеи, как смерть Сэма. Мама, отец, Бобби. Дин никогда не заключал сделки с демоном ради них.

…дыра в позвоночнике Сэма, рука Дина вся в крови. Давай, скажи ему, что все будет хорошо, что с ним все будет в порядке, скажи ему все те слова, в которые ты сам хочешь верить и прекрасно знаешь, что это вранье… Потому что это конец. Тебе остается только держать его в руках и мечтать… а он уходит навсегда…

Но ничего подобного не случилось, потому что Дин заключил сделку и вернул Сэма. И сделает это снова.

«Вы соулмейты».

Иди ты, Кас!  
Дин втягивает воздух носом и прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
– Медбрат? Серьезно?  
Сэм поводит плечом и склоняет голову набок.  
– Я хотел стать адвокатом – значит, я могу помогать людям. Я охотился на нечисть – значит, помогал людям. И я по-прежнему хочу помогать людям, Дин.  
Дин вполне ясно может себе это представить, даже если его первым порывом было высмеять желание Сэма работать по традиционно женской специализации. Из Сэма получится отличный медицинский работник. У него для этого подходящий характер, к тому же, уже солидный практический, полупрофессиональный багаж за плечами. После стольких лет охоты Сэм великолепно умеет справляться с любой травмой и, глазом не моргнув, успокоить умирающего. Он очень способный и, притом, совсем не глуп. Дин всегда знал, что из них двоих именно Сэм может жить так, как того пожелает.  
Поэтому Дин засунул куда подальше свои подколки и кивнул.  
– Ты отлично справишься.  
Сэм прекращает смотреть в монитор и глазеет на Дина с удивлением.  
– Серьезно? И все? Никаких комментариев по поводу, какая же я девчонка?  
Сэм и правда знает своего старшего брата как облупленного.  
– Никаких. Из тебя действительно получится отличный медик, – снова кивает Дин и поглаживает горлышко бутылки с виски.  
Это Сэм. Он сможет. Он станет медбратом, Кас будет ходить на свидания, а Дин… Дин никогда не будет хорош для чего-то стоящего.  
Он встает и уходит на кухню. Ему надо куда-нибудь скрыться. Больше он ничего не хочет.  
Сэм проходит вслед за ним в комнату, и Дин, вздыхая, оборачивается.  
– Почему ты так пессимистично относишься к моему желанию стать медбратом? – допытывается Сэм. – Что с тобой такое, Дин? Иногда все у нас отлично, а иногда у меня складывается такое впечатление, словно я однажды проснусь, а тебя нет.  
– Сэм, – предупреждающе начинает Дин. Обычно таким тоном он просит отвалить, но Сэм тоже обычно не реагирует на предупреждение.  
– Тебе придется поговорить со мной, Дин. Если мы хотим, чтобы все было нормально, то нам надо разговаривать друг с другом.  
– Думаешь, разговоры решат все проблемы? – фальшиво смеется Дин.  
– А ты считаешь, что все получится, если мы будем молчать? – тут же бросает в ответ Сэм, и Дин отводит глаза.  
– Это нихрена не поможет. Даже если я расстараюсь, Сэм.  
– А ты все равно попробуй.  
Он мог повернуться и уйти, оставить все как есть. И так было бы лучше... могло бы быть... только вот Дин по тону Сэма понимает, что рано или поздно этот разговор все равно состоится. И возможно… наверное, стоит просто покончить с этим. Оставить позади.  
– Ладно, – кивает Дин, скрипя зубами. – Отлично. Хочешь, значит, правду.  
– Хочу.  
Дин глубоко вздыхает. Ему жуть как не хочется этого делать, никогда не хотелось, но Сэм хочет знать, а он стольким ему обязан... черт, да он должен в разы больше, и правда – меньшее, что он может дать.  
Облизав враз высохшие губы, Дин наконец поднимает глаза на брата и позволяет словам течь, не задумываясь насколько они горьки.  
– Это не мое, Сэм, – Дин считает, что, по меньшей мере, уж это ясно им обоим. – Для меня нет никакой образцовой жизни. Знаю, ты хотел… а я пытался, и нихера у меня не вышло. Потому что все, чего я хотел в той жизни – это вернуть тебя. В ту же секунду, как это произошло, та жизнь перестала для меня что-то значить. Я знал это, и Лиза знала. Она мне сказала тогда: «У вас с братом самые нездоровые, запутанные и сумасшедшие отношения, которые я когда-либо видела». Еще сказала, что я никогда не буду счастлив, пока ты рядом. И оказалась права, Сэм… я не могу. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, хочу жить с тобой… но не так. – Дин качает головой и смотрит в сторону. – Не так.  
– Почему же, Дин? Разве не в этом весь смысл? Ты не охотился, у тебя была нормальная жизнь, а все, о чем ты думал – это вернуть меня? Тебе не кажется, это немного... не знаю, – Сэм возмущенно пожимает плечами, – странно?  
Дин снова глубоко вздыхает и, сцепив зубы, молчит.  
– Ты бросил охоту, жил с девушкой, у тебя даже практически сын был! У тебя было будущее! И ты захотел все это оставить. Ради чего? Ради меня?  
– Да! – Дин тоже заводится. – Потому что это все, что я знаю. Ты и я! – кричит он, показывая пальцем на них. – Вместе на дороге, спасаем людей, охотимся на нечисть, останавливаем апокалипсис. Это все, что я делал всю свою жизнь, Сэм, с самого детства. Я только на это гожусь.  
– Ты не только на это годишься, – говорит ему Сэм и так смотрит, что Дину хочется сбежать и скрыться от этого взгляда куда подальше. – Почему, ты думаешь, я купил нам этот дом? Почему сделал нам документы на другие имена?  
– Я не просил этого.  
– Верно, – нахмурившись и поджав губы, кивает Сэм. – Ты только хотел меня вернуть, чтобы мы вместе охотились на монстров. Да, Дин, конечно.  
Вот, Дин, ты вернул Сэма. Это же единственное, что делает тебя счастливым.  
Дин решительно мотает головой.  
– Я никогда не хотел этого.  
– Дин…  
– Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, – Дин произносит эти слова раньше, чем думает.  
Сэм замирает на секунду, не веря своим ушам, и, недоуменно моргая, глазеет на брата, затем склоняет голову, всматриваясь в лицо Дина.  
– Ты думаешь, я не рассматривал варианты, Дин? Я много думал, и мне легко далось это решение. Другого ответа и быть не могло.  
– Ты так думаешь, потому что считаешь, что у тебя нет других вариантов. Боже, Сэм, да я – последний, кого тебе следует хотеть!  
Вот она, болезненная правда.  
– Дин… – Сэм качает головой и смотрит на него так, словно не верит, что приходится объяснять простые истины. – Ты все, чего я всегда хотел!  
Дин открывает было рот, потом закрывает и тоже качает головой.  
– Честно, даже не знаю, кто из нас более жалок.  
Дин буквально видит, как слова проникают в Сэма, как задевают его за живое, и он вмиг из щенка превращается в бешеного пса. Секунда – и Сэм уже прижимает его к кухонной столешнице.  
– Мне вот это вовсе не кажется жалким, – рычит он, толкаясь бедрами в Дина.  
– Давай, скажи, Дин, что ты этого не хочешь… – шепчет, опаляя жарким дыханием губы Дина и трется о его пах. – После того, как позволил себя трахнуть в ту ночь… как тебе понравилось… после того, как меня выебал утром.  
Ладони Сэма держат лицо Дина, так крепко, что Дин едва дышит, зажатый между братом и столешницей. Низкий голос Сэма проникает прямо в сознание.  
Сэм просовывает между ними руку, ласкает живот, прижимает ладонью член через джинсы. Господи, у Дина уже наливается мощный стояк.  
– Давай, теперь скажи мне, как ты этого не хочешь, – Сэм дышит ему прямо в губы, проводит языком по его нижней губе, пальцами пробегаясь по всей длине члена, от чего Дин стонет ему в рот. – Скажи, что ты меня не хочешь, и я остановлюсь.  
Дин набирает воздуха, силясь найти слова, но они теряются под чувственным напором Сэма.  
– Всего четыре слова, Дин… – Сэм легонько прикусывает его нижнюю губу. – «Я тебя не хочу»… – Сэм толкается ему в руку собственным стояком, пальцами лаская Дина сквозь джинсы. – Все что тебе надо сказать…  
Другая его рука змеей проскальзывает по талии и прижимает сильнее.  
– И я уйду… Ты мог бы меня оттолкнуть, если бы захотел… но ты же не хочешь, так ведь?  
Боже, конечно же, Дин не желает отталкивать Сэма! Он хочет его, и это уже для него самого не откровение, но это же… это не….  
– Ты хочешь меня, Дин. Мы оба знаем это, – шипит ему в ухо Сэм. Его рука забирается в трусы, и вот ладонь уже обхватывает его член. Дин вдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, утопая в ощущениях.  
– Видишь, – шепчет Сэм; его рука, сильно сжимая член, двигается вниз, затем вверх до самой головки.  
Это так горячо, так охуительно. Дин мечтает, чтобы Сэм никогда не останавливался.  
– Скажи, что хочешь меня, Дин, – шепотом просит Сэм, потирая большим пальцем выступившую смазку. – Скажи, что хочешь меня, и я тут же встану на колени и отсосу тебе.  
Ох, блядь. Дин стонет. Яйца поджимаются, и он уже на грани, только представив себе это зрелище. Как же сильно он этого хотел бы! Он хочет Сэма, он сам знает об этом, глубоко внутри уже давно. Просто все остальное его страшит. Все вытекающие из этого последствия.  
– Даже если ты не скажешь мне… мы-то все равно оба знаем, – Сэм обжигает горячим дыханием ухо Дина.  
Рука на члене останавливается, бедра отстраняются. Дин тут же ощущает нехватку трения. Он толкается в кулак брата, со всей силы схватив его за плечи, стараясь сохранить равновесие.  
– О-о-х, Сэмми! – на выдохе шипит Дин и кончает, заливая спермой и пальцы, и одежду брата. Сэм практически держит его, пока Дина накрывает оргазмом, от которого ноги резко слабеют. После того, как Дина перестает колотить, Сэм отпускает его, предварительно удостоверившись, что тот ровно стоит у столешницы. А потом он…  
Он поднимает запачканную в сперме руку к губам и, не отрывая обжигающего взгляда от лица Дина, облизывает пальцы. Он не произносит ни слова, только неотрывно смотрит на Дина, и весь его вид как бы говорит: «Ну, скажи, что ты не хочешь меня!».  
Ох, черт подери все на свете, как такое возможно, чтобы было так желанно и горячо и в то же время так рвало сердце на куски?  
Дин первым опускает глаза и тяжело вздыхает.  
– Я хочу тебя, – тихо подтверждает он. – Но все остальное… дом, эта жизнь… – он мотает головой, – я не хочу, чтобы это был я.  
Наступает пауза, во время которой Сэм обдумывает услышанное, затем делает шаг к Дину, но Дин знает, что брат ему сейчас скажет и просто не может спокойно слушать, он уходит от прикосновения.  
– Ты не должен решать за меня, Дин, – Сэм даже голос повышает от негодования.  
– В этот раз, могу.  
Он видит, как Сэма всего от злости передергивает, как сжимаются кулаки, как его лицо твердеет, желваки ходят ходуном. Затем он поворачивается и вылетает из кухни. Дин слышит, как грохает дверь гаража, и вот он остается в одиночестве.  
Сэм отсутствует несколько часов, и этого достаточно Дину, чтобы надраться. Приходится прикрывать один глаз, разглядывая, что там творится на экране телевизора. Но даже в таком состоянии он не может перестать думать.  
Он хочет Сэма. Да. И он не должен его хотеть. Тоже да. Потому что он не тот, кто нужен Сэму, и их жизнь должна быть совершенно другой. Но Сэм же хочет именно этого… Господи, Сэм делал с ним такие вещи, которые Дин ни за что на свете никому бы не позволил! И он отказывается понимать, как все это допустил… разве что…  
Он доверяет Сэму. Доверяет. С другими ничего подобного не получилось бы. И это тоже его разрывает изнутри, потому что… Сэм его брат! Он заслуживает лучшего. Кого-то лучше, чем Дин. Чего-то лучшего, чем жизнь и секс с братом на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Они столько лет провели без этого вместе в дороге. Как они могут все это делать сейчас?  
Может, все эти годы, в горечи потерь и охотничьих делах, им и удавалось игнорировать… но ведь сейчас…  
Теперь ничего другого не остается.  
«Это все Бог виноват!» – решает Дин, скрестив руки на груди. Если бы они по-прежнему оставались в дороге, охотились на монстров, то никогда ничего подобного бы не произошло! Долбаный мудак! И нет. Дин никогда не хотел, чтобы все монстры исчезли. Даже будучи с Лизой.  
И где этот гребаный Бог, так услужливо убравший всех монстров?  
Может, он просто хотел, чтобы Дин страдал и мучался? С него станется, мудилы этакого. Вот бы послать ему открытку, как тот недавно им прислал. Дин прикрывает глаза и мысленно сочиняет открытку Богу.

«Иди ты нахуй, козел. Нахрен тебя за то, что утащил всех монстров с собой и устроил мне такую жизнь. Это реально нихрена не круто. На случай, если ты до сих пор этого не понял. А, да, спасибки за открытку. Приятно знать, что ты там на своей Альфа Центавре про нас не забываешь. Наверняка, там по инопланетным шлюшкам таскаешься, неудачник!  
Поцелуй меня в зад, мудила. Я.  
А!  
ПыСы. Надеюсь, отсос там хуевый». 

Дин посылает это сообщение двадцать, а то и тридцать раз, решив: ну а что, какого хера? У него тут ментальная бесконечная почта, в конце концов!  
Покончив с посланием, он снова увлеченно вглядывается, прищурившись, в мерцающий в темноте экран, где идет какой-то мультик.  
Раздается стук в дверь. Дин сдвигает брови и размышляет, кто бы это мог быть в такое время. Прихватив свою бутылку, и, достав из тумбочки припрятанный там пистолет, он идет открывать.  
– Дин, у тебя есть все, что надо, а ты до сих пор несчастлив?  
И после всего произошедшего, после всего этого мозгоебства с мысленными посланиями Богу, Дин все равно больше, чем удивлен появлению Кристофера Ли на своем крыльце.  
– Ты… ты что, услышал?  
– Ты амулет таскал на себе столько лет, а это, увы, все равно, что прямая связь со мной.  
Дин вдруг соображает, что Бог знает все. Все досконально.  
– Что? Думаешь, ваш секс с братом меня шокирует? Ты вообще читал Ветхий Завет? Дочери отца своего, Лота, поили вином, чтобы он с ними спал и делал им детей. Инцест был известен задолго до того, как была написана Книга Бытия.  
И это ему говорит Бог. Сам Господь. На его крыльце.  
Дин даже думать об этом не желает.  
– Так ты приперся через полвселенной, чтобы попросить меня не возникать?  
– Три четверти вселенной…  
– Ну и когда, интересно, тебя так озаботила наша жизнь? – зло интересуется Дин.  
Ну, правда, к чертям все!  
– Дай-ка подумать… – язвительным тоном отвечает Бог. – Когда я тебя вернул из Ада? Или когда я вас Сэмом закинул в самолет вместо того, чтобы оставить на растерзание возрождающемуся Люциферу? – Бог поглаживает бороду в задумчивости. – Когда я возродил из мертвых Кастиэля? Дважды? А, да, еще, – он театральным жестом вскидывает руку вверх. – Может, когда я убил всех левиафанов, спас вам жизнь и забрал всех тварей?  
Дин стискивает челюсти.  
– Ты все это мог сделать давным-давно.  
– А если бы я так и сделал… – Бог пристально смотрит на Дина. – Тебе было бы легче?  
– Пошел ты! Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я думаю!  
Бог вздыхает и расстроено качает головой.  
– Ты как Христос. Большое капризное дитя.  
Дин в пьяном страхе смотрит на Бога.  
– А что, он мой сын, – пожимает плечами Бог. – Если я не могу произносить его имя всуе, то кто же может?  
Дин по-прежнему не в силах от него отвести глаз, но все-таки начинает понимать, о чем идет речь.  
– Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?  
Участливость в голосе Бога буквально лишает Дина голоса. Но ведь это Бог, и он все равно услышит его мысли.  
– Только для тебя, Дин, – говорит Бог, и Дину вдруг становится страшно. Неизвестно, виноват в этом сам Господь, Кристофер Ли или же алкоголь, но Дин напуган до чертиков.  
А тут и Бог исчезает.  
Дин стоит, дрожа и ожидая всего на свете. Но проходит время и ничего не происходит.  
Он вздыхает и, пробормотав под нос: «Вот, спасибо!», закрывает двери.  
***  
Дин крепко спит на диване, как вдруг его что-то будит. В темноте ночи гостиную заливает мерцающие тени от экрана телевизора, а единственный слышимый звук – тихое бормотание какой-то передачи. Но он напряженно прислушивается, чтобы уловить любой чужеродный звук. Его пронизывает неприятное чувство сродни собачьей охотничьей стойке.  
Распахивается входная дверь, и Дин в следующую секунду вскакивает на ноги, сжимая в руке подхваченный с кофейного столика пистолет.  
Смех Санни обрывается; она заворожено смотрит на Дина широко распахнутыми глазами. Рядом с ней тормозит озадаченный его действиями Кас.  
– Мы напугали тебя, Дин? – спрашивает ангел, как будто не замечая, как ошарашена его девушка.  
Дин молча смотрит на них, затем снова кладет пистолет на столик и, проведя рукой по растрепанным после пьяного сна волосам, извиняется, строго глядя на Санни:  
– Да, извини. Не хотел тебя напугать, просто… лучше, как говорится, перебдеть.  
Спустя мгновение она кивает и явно расслабляется.  
– Прости, – повторяет Дин, – я просто…  
Он машет рукой в сторону кухни и, не закончив фразы, устремляется туда за пивом. Дин рассчитывает, что потом проскочит через столовую и, обойдя Санни и Каса, прокрадется наверх, в свою комнату. Но в самом разгаре выполнения плана, когда Дин с пивом в руке пересекает столовую, дверь в гараж открывается и появляется Сэм.  
Они молча смотрят друг на друга. Дин хочет хоть что-то сказать, и Сэм тоже уже открывает рот…  
Из гостиной на них обрушивается оглушительный звон бьющегося стекла. На долю секунды они оба замирают в испуге, но тут же спохватываются и несутся в гостиную. Откуда-то раздается вопль Санни. Дин тормозит прямо в дверном проеме, силясь сложить смысловой паззл из увиденной картинки.  
– Это же… Они ведь...  
– Садовые гномы, – заканчивает Сэм, останавливаясь рядом и глядя на происходящее в таком же шоке, как и Дин.  
Да, это садовые гномы с газона Боба и Жанетт. Те самые, в полосатых красно-зеленых колпачках, в поясах, жилетках и при бородах, с жуткими гримасами вместо улыбок… только ростом в семь футов. У каждого в руках грабли или лопата. По всей гостиной валяются огромные колпаки – высоты потолка для такого роста явно недостаточно. Они всемером окружают Кастиэля, присевшего у вопящей, словно дурная актриса из ужастика, Санни.  
«Это же бред какой-то!» – успевает подумать Дин, и несется к кофейному столику за оружием, криком, привлекая внимание этих созданий. Один гном с граблями разворачивается, и Дину приходится отскочить. Грабли вонзаются в столик, пистолет улетает в сторону. Сам столик раскалывается надвое, как бревно под ударом топора; осколки столешницы разлетаются вокруг.  
Да уж, бредовей некуда. Если бы эта штуковина воткнулась в него самого, он бы уже валялся мертвый. Поэтому Дин пытается снова добраться до пистолета, но его опять останавливают грабли. Ему приходится нырять и перекатываться, чтобы избежать удара. Пригнувшись, он хватает один из стульев и прикрывается им как щитом… но тот разваливается у него в руках напополам от сильнейшего удара, оставляя на лице глубокие царапины. Гном буквально пришпиливает Дина к полу. Дин оглядывается и видит, как Сэм отбивается битой от еще одного, а Кас с Санни прячутся в углу гостиной, пока невредимые.  
Вдруг входная дверь с грохотом открывается и раздается выстрел. Одновременно с ним в груди у глиняного гнома образовывается дыра. Дин, прикрыв голову руками, наблюдает, как гном разворачивается к двери – и тут же часть его головы разлетается осколками керамики от следующего выстрела. Но когда это гнома не только не останавливает, но даже не замедляет, два других выстрела по коленям наконец валят этого монстра, и он, ударившись о пол, разлетается на мелкие кусочки. Теперь Дин может разглядеть, кто же это стрелял.  
– Эсмеральда? – удивляется Дин, глядя во все глаза на пожилую женщину.  
Она одета в шелковую пижаму, в руке сжимает пистолет, а у ног стоит еще ружье.  
– Вижу, помощь не помешает, – отвечает женщина и с разворота стреляет по ногам гнома в зеленой жилетке и с лопатой наперевес.  
Дин уже на ногах. Ему наконец удается добраться до своего пистолета, отброшенного в дальний угол комнаты. В магазине шесть патронов, но если он начнет стрелять по коленям надвигающегося на Каса и Санни гнома, то попадет в них самих.  
Черт подери все на свете!  
Дин лихорадочно осматривается в поисках какого-нибудь оружия и замечает огромный половник, торчащий из неразобранной коробки – одной из тех, что они не распаковывали, потому что попросту не знали, зачем им эти вещи. Дин хватает его и начинает лупить ближайшего гнома сзади по коленям.  
Это, конечно, не пуля, но один осколочек все же откалывается, и от него начинает расти трещина. Дин лупит с удвоенной силой, надеясь, что успеет свалить эту тварь с ног до того, как она нападет на него.  
Под ударами проламывается задняя часть колена, но спереди керамика еще держится. Гном, развернувшись, замахивается на Дина лопатой.  
– Кас, Санни! На пол! – орет Дин и, бросив половник, снова подбирает пистолет.  
К счастью, друзья его слышат и ничком падают на пол, когда он нажимает на спусковой крючок первый, второй раз, стреляя по останкам гномьих колен. Тот заваливается вперед, и Дину приходится со скоростью света уворачиваться от падающей на него груды керамики, едва избегая удара мощной лопаты, как раз вонзившейся в толстые доски пола совсем рядом с ним.  
– В подвал! – приказывает Дин, перескакивая через обломки поверженного гнома, и хватает за плечо Кастиэля.  
– Быстрей в бункер!  
Кас в отчаянии смотрит на него, выкатив глаза, и тогда Дин замечает, что на полу лежит без сознания Санни. На ее лбу зияет красным глубокий порез.  
Блядь, осколком задело. Дин сглатывает, ощущая укол вины.  
– Понесешь ее, а я дорогу расчищу.  
Когда они добираются до кухни, Дин с Эсмеральдой разбивают пятерых гномов. Шестого укладывают Сэм с Эсмеральдой: он – битой, она – выпустив последнюю пулю.  
Так они оказываются ни с чем перед седьмым гномом, который не помещается в кухонную дверь, хотя и старается согнутся, чтобы пролезть внутрь. Им только и остается, что швырять в него кухонную посуду и бесполезное оружие. Дин уже подумывает, как бы этой твари башку отрезать, причем буквально, как гном отступает, не спуская с них своих глаз-бусинок и по-прежнему жутко улыбаясь. Теперь становится видно, что это чудовище держит в руках – огородные вилы из их сарая. Вот же ублюдок! Вот бы Дину сейчас всего пару пуль!  
– Я думал, что Бог всех забрал, – пыхтит рядом Сэм.  
«Он и забрал», – думает про себя Дин, и тут же его накрывает мысль: «Это же все по моей вине!»  
Но… гигантские садовые гномы? Серьезно?  
– Дэйл рассказывал мне кое-что, но это… – качает головой Эсмеральда. Из ее, собранного на затылке, пучка вывалились несколько серебряных прядей, обрамляя лицо.  
– Ты знала? – Дин одновременно и удивлен, и вроде бы не очень.  
– Мы были очень близки, – не глядя на него, кивает она.  
Дину больше объяснений и не надо, он и так все понимает. Значит, она и Дэйл… Он рассказал ей правду, которую не смог открыть Мелинде, так же, как и никто для нее не мог бы заменить Карла.  
– А вы откуда об этом знаете? – в свою очередь интересуется Эсмеральда.  
Черт, а ведь теперь и он должен ей рассказать правду. Нет смысла лгать.  
– Мы раньше охотились на таких. Это было наше занятие. Но они уже все исчезли.  
– Если это так, то, что тогда эти гномы тут делают?  
Дин секунду подумывает рассказать все о Боге, о его лично невысказанном желании вернуть все как было, когда они жили в дороге… но решает, что это признание стало бы последним гвоздем в гроб надежды на их спокойную жизнь.  
– Все сложно, – просто говорит он.  
В разбитое окно гостиной влезают еще три гигантских гнома и становятся за спиной у первого.  
Дин вздыхает.  
– Черт. Все спускайтесь в подвал и закройте дверь. Я тут разберусь.  
– Чем? – задает резонный вопрос Сэм.  
– Идите уже отсюда нахуй! – орет Дин.  
Гномы врезаются в стену между кухней и гостиной, и дом сотрясается от удара, с потолка сыпется штукатурка. Дин поворачивается к брату и толкает его от себя. Он во всем сам виноват, он в этом и будет разбираться сам!  
– Уведи их всех вниз и закрой в бункере. Убедись, что все в безопасности.  
– Только с тобой.  
– Я сразу за вами спущусь, – обещает Дин.  
– Я не пойду без тебя.  
– Сэм, – раздраженно начинает Дин, – давай я…  
Сквозь дверной проем в него летят те самые вилы, которыми он недавно вскапывал огород для Сэма. Они врезаются ему в шею, пропарывают плечо и ключицу.  
– Дин! – слышит он крик Сэма.  
Мир вокруг замедляется, картинка сереет, звуки постепенно исчезают, оставляя Дина в мертвой тишине. Вокруг все сливается в одно размазанное пятно. Сэм хватает его под руки и тащит прочь. Стены сотрясаются под ударами, падают, поднимая фонтаны пыли, сквозь облака которой выступают огромные садовые гномы. С пола они кажутся еще больше, возвышаются над ним как исполины, и Дин краем глаза замечает, что гном поднимает вилы и снова прицеливается.  
– Нет!  
Вопль Сэма едва доходит до него. В глазах все плывет. Перед ним встает брат, прикрываясь, словно щитом, чем-то большим. Этот щит вилы прокалывают насквозь, кончиками задевая плечо Сэма. Он отбрасывает импровизированное прикрытие в сторону, выдернув зубцы из своего тела. Гном остается стоять с вилами в руке, а на них, как кусочек сыра, наколота дверца холодильника.  
Сэм снова подхватывает Дина под руки и тащит через обломки кухни. Дину хочется узнать, как он сам, потому что ему на спину течет горячая кровь. Но, видимо, говорить он уже не в состоянии, как и двигаться, чтобы помочь брату.  
Дин отдаленно чувствует, как что-то теплое пульсирует в его груди, как боль охватывает горло, и мир сворачивается спиралью.  
Сэм тащит его в бункер, оставляет на минуту, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь, прихлопывая ею просунутую к ним глиняную руку. Осколки от нее обрушиваются на Дина как дождь. Сэм падает на колени рядом, в глазах у него страх, паника, слезы.  
– Дин.  
И, прежде чем мир гаснет, Дин ясно слышит этот зов. Ах, как он хотел не быть таким идиотом и не выпрашивать у Бога всего вот этого! Он хотел бы извиниться, но говорить не в силах, зато может напоследок протянуть ослабевшую руку и прикоснуться к лицу Сэма.  
– Не оставляй меня, Дин, – слова едва долетают до Дина через тот тоннель, сквозь который его несет в небытие.  
– Сэм… – последний вздох покидает легкие, и они больше не двигаются.  
***  
Дину требуется время, чтобы сообразить, что происходит, поэтому только через долгие минуты до него доходит – он лежит на полу в их подвальном бункере и истекает кровью. Над ним склоняется Сэм, так и не выпустивший его из объятий. Рядом сидит на коленях Эсмеральда с выражением застывшей на лице скорби. Неподалеку Кастиэль нависает над лежащей на полу Санни и нежно убирает ее светлый локон с глубокой раны на лбу. На Дина ангел смотрит со слезами на глазах.  
Он что… он… но как?  
Лицо у мужчины, стоящего перед Дином, все испещрено морщинами, но глаза не подвластны вечности – они все такие же темные, ясные и внимательные. Дин сразу же узнает, кто это.  
– Здравствуй, Дин, – в голосе Смерти слышится легкий укор.  
– Ты… – начинает Дин, запинается, но делает еще одну попытку. – Я думал, Бог…  
– Я же объяснял тебе в Чикаго, Дин. Однажды я заберу и его. Он не властен надо мной.  
Темные, почти черные, глаза неотрывно смотрят на Дина и внушают не меньший страх, чем тогда, при их первой встрече в Чикаго.  
Дин ощущает, как слова застревают в горле, но он все-таки старается их произнести.  
– Так я… Мертв, значит. Совсем умер? Навсегда?  
– А ты думал, я бы мимо тебя прошел? – спрашивает Смерть, кивая на распростертое мертвое тело Дина. – Ты же носил кольцо, Дин, и знаешь больше, чем кто-либо из людей, что происходит, когда умирают. Поэтому ты и должен умереть.  
– Посреди невзрачного городишки, проколотый вилами, которыми я огород вскапывал накануне! Да, которые мне воткнул гигантский глиняный садовый гном! Вот так я и уйду? Что, серьезно? – отказывается верить в происходящее Дин.  
– Я и похуже истории видел, – отвечает Смерть.  
Может и так, но…  
– Но… как же Сэм… – шепчет Дин, страшась поднять взгляд на раненого брата, согнувшегося от горя над мертвым телом.  
– Сегодня его нет в моем списке.  
Но нет. Нет же! Он не может вот так бросить Сэма! С его желанием жить вместе; этими идиотскими коллекциями старинных ложечек и долбаными чайными сервизами, со всеми этими фигурками из «Драгоценных моментов», кошмарными петушками на одеяле и даже с их невозможно назойливыми соседями!  
В нем росло и крепло желание жить. Поразительно, как он, оказывается, ко всему этому прикипел. Он не может оставить Сэма и всех остальных, всю их жизнь. Кастиэля, Санни, Эсмеральду… Этот долбаный канапе и дурацкий огород. Даже китайский ветряной колокольчик на крыльце! Не может оставить память о Дэйле и об их с Сэмом жизни здесь. Не может оставить этот дом.  
– Он так хотел, чтобы мы вместе прожили эту жизнь, – шепчет Дин.  
– Скоро он тоже последует за тобой.  
Дин моргает; комок в горле перехватывает дыхание.  
– Но рана же не смертельна.  
– Тем не менее.  
– Нет, – выдыхает Дин. Если ранение не убьет его, если Сэм переживет… – Отчего он умрет?  
– Дин, – в голосе Смерти снова появляется оттенок осуждения, – мозги у тебя все же есть, так используй их.  
– Мне надо знать, почему он умрет!  
– Встань на его место, как однажды побывал на моем.  
Дин так и делает. Он думает о Сэме, каково это быть Сэмом, снова увидевшем, как любимый брат умирает. В этот раз – навсегда. Думает о себе при таких же обстоятельствах. Как его это сломает, как убьет понимание, что он никогда уже не сможет вернуть Сэма. Но Сэм – не он. Он сможет жить, у него есть будущее без Дина.  
– Я же сказал, поставь себя на его место, – ехидно замечает Смерть.  
Его сознание перемещается, и вот Дин уже внутри Сэма. Смотрит на свое поломанное тело в его руках, ощущает его горе. Вот она правда, вся здесь… выжжена на подкорке. От этого понимания его выбрасывает обратно.

«Вы – соулмейты!»

Он не знал… Сэм пытался ему об этом сказать, но Дин ровно до этого момента не понимал. Не сознавал, каково это быть одним целым. Он знает, что жизнь без Сэма для него ничего не значит, и теперь видит, что для Сэма жизнь без него, Дина, тоже не значит ничего. Теперь он это видит наверняка. Сэм скорее умрет, чем останется жить без него… или даже просто вдали от него. Он слышит это в плаче Сэма, видит это на его лице, чувствовал это у него внутри.  
Дину надо было слушать брата, верить ему, вместо того, чтобы предаваться своим сожалениям. Он не считал себя подходящим партнером для Сэма, думал, что если они снова двинутся в путь, будут охотиться вместе… что он будет рядом с Сэмом, и тот никогда не узнает его, настоящего Дина, что не разочаруется в нем. Если бы они оставались просто братьями, охотниками на нечисть, Дин никогда бы так не подвел Сэма. Но «просто братьями» друг для друга они уже давно перестали быть, намного раньше, чем начали трахаться. Может, даже никогда и не были. Теперь это Дин ясно понимает.  
Так легко и просто теперь все это увидеть. С того света, когда не осталось никаких вариантов.  
Может, Сэма нет в сегодняшнем списке Смерти, но без волшебства или ангельского вмешательства, без возможности вернуть Дина… Неделя, месяц, может год… не больше.  
А сколько бы продержался Дин? Насколько дольше он бы протянул с Лизой, не будь шанса на возвращение Сэма?  
Дин качает головой, проясняя зрение.

«В жизни ты достигаешь некой точки, когда приходится остановиться, взвесить все варианты и воспользоваться предложенным шансом.»

Он обязан воспользоваться своим.

«Ты не знаешь, сколько тебе отпущено. И лучше считаться со временем, пока оно есть.»

Следовало думать о том, чего он хочет на самом деле, а не сучиться перед Богом за то, что его оставили без охоты. Блядь, он все проебал! Целую жизнь, которую мог бы прожить!  
И ведь он больше ничего не желает. Только Сэма. Единственное, что ценно в его жизни – это Сэм. Он просто не понимал, насколько ценно… и что это значит для самого Сэма. Не знал до этого момента.  
Лиза была права: у них действительно самые нездоровые, запутанные и сумасшедшие отношения в мире. Но она также была и не права: он может быть счастлив рядом с Сэмом. И вся их недосказанность в отношениях заключалась в том, что между ними всегда стояло вот это – не до конца решенное и запретное.  
Наверное, они могли бы быть счастливы вместе. Если бы он понял это раньше, если бы не умер, и если бы не было так поздно.  
– Я не могу уйти, – тихо говорит Дин, и голос его дрожит. – Мне нужен еще один шанс.  
– Ты считаешь, что у тебя есть выбор? – удивляется Смерть.  
– Я знаю, что у меня есть шанс, – Дин глаз не отводит от Сэма. – Тесса мне рассказала.  
– Больше нет. Бог поменял правила.  
Дин отрывает взгляд от брата и смотрит на Смерть.  
– Я остаюсь. Срать я хотел на все ваши правила. Если я должен стать призраком, я, блядь, им буду!  
– Теперь не призраков, Дин.  
Дин сжимает губы в тонкую линию и скрежещет зубами.  
– Плевать. Я его не оставлю.  
Смерть молча его изучает.  
– Столько самомнения, – отмечает он и наклоняет голову. – Но для такого незначительного существа ты и вправду часто получаешь то, что хочешь.  
Дин моргает, стараясь понять, что бы это значило, и искорка надежды вспыхивает в его сердце.  
– Так я… ты… не заберешь меня?  
– Нет, – Смерть поджимает и без того тонкие губы. – Не сегодня.  
Дин стоит над своим мертвым телом, над оплакивающим его братом и изо всех сил пытается думать.  
– Что?  
– Из всех представителей человеческой расы, которых я забирал с собой, вы с братом – самые непредсказуемые. И этот случай не исключение.  
– Но… почему?  
– Потому что это не естественный порядок вещей, – Смерть отворачивается и, опершись костлявой рукой на свою трость, объясняет: – Вы должны были уже умереть с полдюжины раз, но те события переписаны. Тут и сейчас не твой черед, а деяние Бога.  
Дин очень долго думает над ответом.  
– И ты… что, просто проигнорируешь его?  
Смерть обращает к Дину свой сосредоточенный взгляд.  
– Столько времени прошло, а до тебя все так и не доходит. Я никому не служу. Просто сохраняю порядок. – Смерть подходит к нему и, выставив подбородок, окидывает его взглядом. – Я не Божий слуга, Дин. Он сам за собой прибирает.  
Мертвый он или нет, но Дин нервно сглатывает и делает шаг назад, согласно кивая.  
Смерть, слегка наклонив голову набок, без тени эмоций произносит:  
– Надеюсь, ты выучил урок.  
Дину едва хватает сил снова кивнуть.  
– Наслаждайся жизнью, Дин. Мы какое-то время не увидимся, но встретимся обязательно.  
Смерть разворачивается и шагает вверх по лестнице из подвала. Дин тупо смотрит ему вслед, наблюдая, как Смерть уходит, пока его шаги не пропадают вдали.  
– Итак, как я понимаю, ты получил все, что «хотел»?  
Рядом появляется Бог, в голосе которого отчетливо слышен акцент на слове «хотел».  
Дин прикусывает губу и прикрывает глаза на секунду.  
– Да, – хрипло произносит он и прямо смотрит на Бога, кивая в ответ.  
– И если все вернется на круги своя, то…?  
– Ни слова не скажу, – теперь не отрывая взгляда от Сэма, говорит Дин.  
– Они не будут помнить, но ты будешь.  
– Согласен.  
– Отлично, – и Бог поднимает руку. – Ты оказался довольно забавным, Дин. Несмотря на свои желания.  
– Весьма польщен, – Дин закатывает глаза, не сдерживая нотки сарказма в голосе.  
– Неблагодарный свинтус, – бормочет себе под нос Бог и щелкает пальцами.

 

 

Глава 8

Дин крепко спит на диване, как вдруг его что-то будит. Гостиную заполняют приглушенные тени и невнятный бубнеж с экрана, включенного на минимум, телевизора. Все на месте: целый и невредимый канапе, не раздолбаный надвое кофейный столик, салфетки – на тумбочках, а пасторальные картинки – на стенах.  
Открывается входная дверь, и Дин, уже вскочив на ноги, встречает смеющихся Каса и Санни.  
– Мы тебя напугали, Дин? – склонив, как обычно, голову набок, спрашивает ангел.  
– Нет, – Дин яростно машет головой и прикусывает себе губу, только бы не заулыбаться в ответ. – Нисколько. Вы, главное, в порядке.  
Да, они в полном порядке: живые, здоровые и веселые.  
– Я тут… – говорит Дин и, кивнув на кухню, уходит. Там он прислоняется лбом к дверце холодильника и несколько секунд дышит, успокаиваясь. Все осталось по-прежнему. Он ничего не проебал.  
Затем раздается звук открываемой в столовой двери, и Дин спешит туда.  
Они с Сэмом долго и молча друг на друга смотрят. Дин в душеʹ знает, как и что говорить, но вслух ничего не произносит.  
Зато Сэм открывает рот, чтобы начать, но Дин знает наперед – что бы брат не хотел сказать, речь пойдет о недавней ссоре. Так что он мгновение выжидает и, когда окно в гостиной не взрывается осколками, быстро произносит:  
– Прости меня.  
Сэм удивленно смотрит на Дина, и злость в нем потихоньку стихает.  
– Нет, – вздыхает он, – это ты меня прости, Дин. Ты же этого не хотел. Этот дом… жизнь со мной… мне не следовало заставлять тебя.  
– Перестань, – Дин качает головой. Ему неприятно слышать столько вины в голосе брата. – Ты меня не заставлял. Это я… дурака свалял, и мне жаль.  
– То есть, ты больше не валяешь дурака? – Сэм искоса смотрит на Дина, пытаясь понять, о чем это он.  
– В гораздо меньшей степени, – поправляет Дин. – Почти уже не валяю, так сказать. Надеюсь.  
– Ладно, – Сэм кивает, хотя видно, что для него это ничего не проясняет.  
Насколько было бы проще впустить Сэма к себе в голову, как недавно Дин делал это сам, по велению Смерти. Пусть бы сам увидел, как все случилось. Но такой возможности больше нет, так что придется объясняться своими словами.  
– Может, мы пойдем… куда-нибудь? Это вроде как долгий разговор, а тут Санни с Касом…  
– Хорошо. Куда?  
Дин тащит Сэма в подвал, и они усаживаются на кровати по разные стороны. Свой рассказ Дин ведет с самого начала и в подробностях. По мере приближения к финальной сцене у Сэма глаза становятся все шире и шире, а когда Дин говорит о своей смерти, его челюсти сжимаются от злости.  
– Ты исключительный долбоеб, – с долей отвращения произносит Сэм, качая головой.  
Дин запинается, но затем, неумело подбирая слова, все же пытается объяснить все Сэму, не смея посмотреть ему в глаза. Так, глядя в пол, он и признается во всем, что осмеливается озвучить, вплоть до момента, когда Сэм вошел в столовую во второй раз. На этом Дин замолкает. Сердце в груди заходится как бешеное, и он отчаянно желает поторопить брата. Пусть он хоть что-нибудь скажет!  
Сэм молчит так долго, что Дину уже кажется – его разорвет на кусочки вот прям сейчас. Но наконец брат произносит:  
– Это все правда… что ты видел в моей голове. Но, Дин, мне казалось, ты это и так знал.  
– Думаю, я просто в это не верил.  
– Потому что не считал себя достойным.  
Дин и сейчас не уверен, что достоин чего-то подобного, но Сэм убежден в обратном, а этого хватит для него за глаза.  
– Так тебе надо было сдохнуть, чтобы передумать? – невесело спрашивает Сэм. – Боже, Дин, а если бы Бог не… если бы он не вернул тебя…  
– Я знаю… – кивает Дин.  
– Да, думаю, знаешь.  
Какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Сэм просто не представляет, что еще можно добавить к тому, что рассказал брат. Наконец Дин вздыхает и делает решающий шаг.  
– Так ты все еще хочешь этого? Со мной?  
– Мое мнение за прошедшие шесть часов не изменилось, – подшучивает над ним Сэм. – Да, я по-прежнему «хочу этого» с тобой, Дин.  
Он замолкает на секунду, затем добавляет:  
– Но хочу, чтобы было по-твоему. Чтобы у тебя вдруг не возникло желания снова… завязать.  
Дин мотает головой.  
– Никаких завязываний. Никогда. Не после такого… – он запинается и, судорожно сглотнув, решает не заканчивать предложение.  
– Уверен?  
– Да, уверен.  
Во рту внезапно становится так сухо, что Дину приходится отлеплять язык от нёба, чтобы сказать следующие слова:  
– Но назад пути не будет, Сэм. Не для меня. И не с тобой. Если ты считаешь, что когда-нибудь поменяешь свое решение…  
– Никогда никого не будет, кроме тебя, Дин.  
Дин верит и согласно кивает, но в душеʹ удивляется, почему Сэм испытывает к нему такие чувства. А еще Дин ощущает себя, словно ему опять тринадцать, и он просит девчонку быть его подружкой в первый и последний раз. Это, конечно, смешно, но…  
– Ну и что теперь? – прерывает его мысли Сэм.  
А вот с этим Дин вполне может справиться. Он поворачивается, подбирается к брату ближе, сгребает его волосы в кулак и смачно целует. И ничего удивительного в том, как Сэм открывается ему навстречу, как его язык жадно лезет ему в рот, а руки, крепко сжимаясь на талии, притягивают ближе.  
– Итак, – ухмыляется Дин в губы брата, – я не эксперт, но уверен на сто процентов, что сейчас самое время для эпичного траха.

 

 

Эпилог

За несколько следующих недель Сэм потихоньку перебирается в комнату к Дину: ящики комода, вешалки в шкафу, все теперь заполнено его вещами. Сэм спит в его постели и втрахивает его в матрас (ну, или Дин втрахивает его, что, в сущности, без разницы). Они не говорят на эту тему, пока это просто «их» комната. И когда Сэм сообщает Касу, что можно занять вторую спальню, ни один из них даже глазом не моргает.  
Хотя сам Кас бурно радуется сообщению, в честь чего пляшет заводной танец на стуле.  
Ангел вообще со временем становится спокойней. Бурлящие в нем эмоции приглушаются, но он все еще похож на большого потерянного ребенка, вызывая при этом у Дина покровительственную улыбку, а у Санни – счастливый смех. Кас теперь готовит на всех и приноравливается делать это даже без видимых разрушений, так что вполне преуспевает в поварском деле. Хотя для него, кажется, никакая еда в мире не сравнится с любимым попкорном.  
Дин все еще выпивает иногда, но гораздо меньше, чем раньше. Теперь он желает быть здесь, а не где-то там.  
***  
Однажды, в конце июня, Дин целый день посвящает Дэйлу. Он смотрит каждую фотографию в его коробке, читает каждое письмо, поглаживает кончиками пальцев локон волос, прежде чем не спеша все запаковывает обратно. Некоторое время Дин сидит, накрыв ладонью коробку и поглаживая большим пальцем ее потрепанный край.  
Потом относит ее на чердак, аккуратно укладывает и, хлопнув по крышке ладонью напоследок, оставляет там.  
В тот же день он идет к Эсмеральде и расспрашивает ее о Дэйле. Тогда же едет в одиночестве на кладбище, где похоронен старый охотник.  
«Надеюсь, ты нашел ее», – думает Дин, кладя цветы на надгробный камень. Склонив голову, пробегает пальцами по нагретой за день траве.

«Спи спокойно, Дэйл».  
***  
Дин стоит на переднем крыльце. Лето в полном разгаре. В их огороде полно помидоров и огурцов. Вокруг него соседи: косят газоны, подстригают ограды, бегают за детьми, моют автомобили в ярком солнечном свете.  
Дин делает глоток кофе из своей кружки и опирается на перила. Нежный летний бриз играет тихую мелодию на китайском ветряном колокольчике.  
Позади него открывается дверь, и выходит Сэм, прижимается сзади к Дину, обвивая руками за талию.  
– Пойдем в дом, – шепчет он, и его губы щекочут Дину шею.  
Дин поворачивается в объятиях и тянет брата к дверям.  
– Да, пойдем домой.


End file.
